Sakura et les 5 gundams
by SanzoGirl
Summary: comment résumer! Hummmmmmm bref Tomoyo se découvre des pouvoirs et Sakura et ses amis vont faire une rencontre peu ordinaire CROSSOVER GUNDAM WING...la fin est proche..
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous!Bon voilà c'est ma première fanfic et je sais pas encore cela finira mais ce que je suis sûre elle risque d'être longue! Merci de me supporter jusqu'à là! Bon Voici le premier Chapitre et Bonne lecture!  
Remarque: si je mets cela veut dire que c'est moi qui fait des commentaires et si "pensées" c'est les pensées des personnages! 

Chapitre 1: LES NOUVEAUX( vous avez de la chance j'ai eu du mal à le trouver! )

Sakura était dans sa chambre et sans qu'elle le remarque la carte DREAM s'était glissée sous son oreiller et elle révait de robots immenses. Elle était au beau mileu de 5 robots et elle commença à prendre peur. Cependant, une sorte de porte et commençèrent à sortir de leur cokpit Sakura: C'est...C'est.  
BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP.  
Kéro: Debout espèce de marmotte!  
Sakura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! KÉRO!  
Kéro: Oui ! Tu croyais que c'était le morveux?( désolée mais je garde les noms japonais de bases dans Sakura ceux qui comprennent pas envoyez un mail et je vous les dirais!)  
Sakura regarda l'ours que lui avait offert Shaolan et commença à avoir le visage très triste.  
Kéro: Je suis désolé. Mais tu as toujours toutes ses lettres qui prennent toutes ses lettres qui prennent de la place dans mon tiroir. Il boude (Sacré Kéro!)  
Sakura: Oui tu as raison.  
Silence gêné.  
Sakura: Chuis super en retard à la Fac!(Eh oui!)  
Kéro la regarda s'habiller comme d'habitude elle envoya tout ses vêtements . Eh oui , Toya était parti très tôt pour son école d'ingénieur depuis bientôt 1h.  
Sakura avait changé physiquement: ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle avait des formes parfaites selon les garçons.Mais ses 2 mèches étaient toujours là! Elle descendit, prit son petit déjeuner en 4ième vitesse.  
Sakura: Au fait Kéro j'ai fait un drôle de rêves ce matin. Je te le raconterai ce soir, Pas de bêtises, Bisousssss.  
Kéro: Daccord,bye.  
Il vit Sakura courir pour avoir son bus et pensa: Hmmmmmm PAS de Bêtises! C'est ce qu'elle croit! et il fila à la cuisine pour s'engloutir tout le pot de nutella(Méchant Kéro!)  
Sakura arriva à sa fac et elle vit Naoko et Chiharu lui sourirent.  
Naoko: Depuis le collège, toujours en retard!  
Chiharu : Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé. T'en à de la chance!  
Sakura: Tomoyo n'est pas là?  
Naoko: Non,d'ailleurs cela m'étonne. Elle nous attend toujours et là elle est en retard mais aussi elle ne suit pas les mêmes cours que nous. Elle est du côté scientifique.  
Sakura: Oui c'est vrai!  
Chiharu: Tention le prof arrive!  
Prof: Bonjour et excusez de mon retard!  
Élève: On va pas s'en plaindre!  
Prof: Merci Kanna de cette remarque pleine de sens. D'ailleurs vous nous ferez un exposé sur le droit constitutionnel en France.  
Kanna: C'est trop gentil!(sarcastique)  
Naoko: Fallait pas se faire remarquer!  
Kanna: Merci Naoko! Ca te dirait une sortie ? Toi et moi seuls rien que nous 2?  
Naoko: Nonnnnn!Je tiens trop à la vie! Toute la classe pouffe de rire. Tout le monde savait que Kanna voulait sortir avec Naoko mais tous les jours elle lui répondait non et cela dégnérait souvent sur des situations comiques.  
En fait Naoko, Chiharu et Sakura étaient les filles que tous les garçons voulaient. Mais ils savaient que Chiharu et Sakura étaient des "chaises gardées" alors ils essayaient avec Naoko mais cela ne marchait pas.  
Prof:Merci pour cette interlude. Mais j'ai quelque chose de grave à annoncer. Tomoyo, votre camarade a été blessée dans un accident et je sais qu'ils y en a parmi vous qui sont amies avec elle.  
Chiharu, Naoko et Sakura commençèrent à paniquer. Prof: Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas! Oz nous dit que ce sont des Gundams qui ont attaqué sa voiture.  
Kanna: On va leur faire la peau! Blesser notre amie ils vont le regretter!  
Chiharu commença à insulter les Gundams et elle pleura.  
Naoko la consola.  
Sakura pleura à chaudes larmes . Si elle avait été tuée, elle saurait perdue et se serait venger sur Les Gundams;  
Prof: Je pense que Tomoyo ne veut pas vous voir pleurer Sakura. Elle veut qu'on reprenne le cours.  
Sakura arrêta de pleurer et décida qu'elle irait voir Tomoyo ce soir avec Chiharu et Naoko.  
Prof: On reprend le cours et à la page 80 S'il vous plait!  
Sakura commença à écouter le prof mais pensa à Tomoyo tout le temps.

Le soir après les cours

Chiharu: Allons y!  
Sakura: Oui Naoko: On bouge sinon Kanna va me suivre!  
Elles rièrent et sortirent de la fac en prenant la direction de la maison de Tomoyo.  
Chiharu: Il t'aime bien Kanna. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui?  
Naoko: Non, ce n'est pas mon type et puis les gros durs ...NON MERCI!  
Sakura: Et alors? Il est mignon au moins.  
Naoko: Oui mais son regard ne me captive pas du tout alors pas du tout!

Chiharu: Le regard?  
Naoko: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! je veux un regard profond qui me laisse bouche bée et muette.  
Sakura éclata de rire dans le métro et tout le monde la regardait.  
Naoko: Tu commences à rire!  
Sakura souria et elles descendirent à l'arrêt avant de prendre le bus qui les emmena jusqu'à chez Tomoyo.  
Sakura: Vous avez des nouvelles de Rika?  
Chiharu: Oui. Elle va bien et elle est heureuse avec Mr Terrada. Ils vont bientôt se marier;  
Naoko: Et je crois que tu seras une demoiselle d'honneur ainsi que Tomoyo!  
Sakura: Ce serait génial!  
Elles arrivèrent devant la bâtisse et descendirent du bus et vit des militaires devant la maison; Chiharu commença à prendre peur mais Sakura la rassura.  
Militaire: On n'entre pas!  
Sakura: Si , on est des amies de la famille.  
Naoko sonna et on entendit un grésillement: oui?  
Sakura: C'est moi Sakura avec Chiharu et Naoko.  
Voix: Oui Bien sûr Entre!  
Le portail s'ouvrit devant des militaires bouche bée.  
Sakura et ses deux amies entrèrent puis longèrent le grand jardin et arrivèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement sur une Sonomi heureuse mais fatiguée.  
Sonomi: Sakuraaaaa!  
Sakura: Bonsoir.Peut on savoir pourquoi il y a des militaires devant la maison?  
Sonomi: Assurez la protection de Tomoyo mettre ceci entre parenthèses. Ils dévalisent ma cuisine oui!  
Chiharu: Vous savez où Tomoyo,  
Sonomi: Dans sa chambre Chiharu. Elle est toute seule; Allez la voir , Sakura montre leur le chemin j'ai des militaires à surveiller en cuisine. Et elle s'en alla direction les cuisine.  
Sakura: Suivez moi.  
Elles la suivirent et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Elle frappèrent sur la porte et elles entendirent un "entrez" provenant de la chambre. Elles entrèrent et virent Tomoyo avec un poignet dans une attelle et une jambe dans le plâtre.  
Tomoyo: Chiharu, Naoko et Sakura.  
Les trois nommées courèrent vers Tomoyo et pleurèrent dans ses bras .  
Tomoyo: Chut ...Chut... C'est fini...Je vais bien.  
Elles sourirent.  
Chiharu: Tu nous fait mourir d'inquiétude!  
Naoko: On nous l'a annoncé en cours!  
Sakura: Tout ça à Cause des Gundams!  
Tomoyo les regarda avec douceur et se leva et regarda le coucher de soleil; Tomoyo était selon Dorian(un camarade de classe de Tomoyo) Une bombe ! Tomoyo avait toujours ses longs cheveux et des formes encore parfaites(que voulez vous chai pas tro décrire lol)  
Tomoyo: Sûrement...Mais vous devez avoir faim j'ai demandé d'apporter du thé pour 4 personnes avec un Fraisier que j'ai fait.  
La domestique arriva avec le thé et le gâteau sauvé des mains des militaires.  
Chiharu: Mais comment?  
Tomoyo: Je vous ai vues arrivées.  
Elles rièrent.  
Tomoyo et ses amies discutèrent de tout et de rien. Chiharu: il est temps de rentrer.  
Tomoyo: Ma limousine va vous ramener chez vous et je vous accompagne...(Voyant les protestations) Non et de toute façon je retourne en cours demain!  
Naoko:T'es sûr?  
Tomoyo: Je veux pas manquer la dispute de Kanna avec ma meilleure amie et je veux filmer(sa passion des caméscope)  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et au moment de partir Tomoyo déclara qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose et dit d'aller devant à Naoko avec Chiharu.  
Tomoyo retena Sakura.  
Tomoyo: Sakura je crois que j'ai des pouvoirs.  
Sakura: QUOI?  
Tomoya: Pas si fort! Oui j'en ai et je savais que j'allais avoir cet accident; J'ai téléphoné à Ériol et il m'a dit ceci Ne t'inquiètes pas Tomoyo avec Sakura tout ira bien.  
Sakura: Mais comment!  
Tomoyo: Je crois de mon père et le jour de mes 18 ans il me laissa ce collier. J'ai fait des recherches et ce collier appartenait à une prétesse qui avait des pouvoirs maléfiques et bénéfiques; cependant elle n'arrivait pas à tous les contrôler car le mal dominait en elle et elle décida que seule sa réincarnation arriverait à les dominer.Et là tu vas rire, mais regarde ce portrait. Elle lui montra la portrait.  
Sakura: C'est toi !  
Tomoyo: Oui! Mais il est dit que je serai aidé par quelqu'un mais je ne sais encore encore qui et mais je suis sûre que c'est une fille.  
Sakura:(réfléchit) Écoutes ne forçons pas les choses! Au cas où je serai là! et Kéro et Yué aussi! Mais rejoignons les autres sinon on aura des filles inquiètes sur le dos.  
Tomoyo acquiesca et cacha son collier sous son T-shirt et rejoigna les autres qui attendait en souriant.  
En rentrant , Sakura raconta la raison de son retard, son rêve et ce que lui avait dit Tomoyo.  
Kéro: Quoi! Ériol sait quelque chose et je sens quelque chose de louche...En plus tu rêves de gundams... C'est bizarre.  
Sakura: Kéro?  
Kéro: Hn?(Devient Heero! Heero: Non mais ça va pas je suis le seul et l'unique!SanzoGirl: Et toi tu oublies qui est le maître ici? l'auteur! Il grommelle eh oui Hee-chan)  
Sakura: Chuis inquiète pour le futur...Si Tomoyo est .  
Kéro: Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est vrai là on ne sait vraiment pas où on va mais ça ira mieux. Allez au dodo!  
Sakura: Tu as sans doute raison et Shaolan m'a écrit et il sera bientôt de retour avec Meiling.  
Kéro: Le morveux et La petite peste!  
Sakura: KÉRO!  
Kéro: Quoi? Tu ne m'empécheras pas de les traiter de tous les noms!  
Sakura soupira . Autant demander à un âne d'avancer alors qu'il ne veut pas!  
Sakura: Bonne nuit.  
Kéro: Bonne nuit.Sakura se réveilla avec la sensation que quelque choses de nouveau risquait d'arriver;comme d'habitude elle se réveilla en retard et arriva à la bourre à la fac. Que c'était bien lorsque Toya la réveillait avec ses petits monstres ou Godzilla!  
Elle arriva à la fac et Tomoyo lui sourit mais elle était entourée d'une bonne dizaines de personnes autour d'elle Tomoyo: Je vais bien!  
Kanna: Tu nous a donné une de ces frousses! On se vengera sur les gundams, on te le promet.  
Seule Sakura remarqua le regard mélancolique de Tomoyo et il disparut aussi vite qu'il apparut . Sakura se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
Tomoyo: Oui, sûrement.Dorian?  
Dorian: Oui, princesse vénérée?  
Tomoyo: N'envoies plus de marguerites comme bouquet, Ma mère en fait une allergie.  
Les personnes autour d'eux commença à rire et Dorian à rougir.  
Tomoyo: Heuresement j'ai anglais avec toi, Sakura.On y va?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle accompagnées de Naoko(qui se disputait avec Kanna), Chiharu(qui donnait la main à Yamazaki) et Dorian (lançait des oeillades à Tomoyo qui les ignorait complètement)  
Le directeur demanda à Tomoyo si elle allait bien et que sa voix n'était pas cassée. Elle lui répondit que non,et que dans 3 mois elle participerait aux concours de chant de l'école.  
Et là Sakura remarqua quelque chose: les égratinures qu'avaient Tomoyo à la figure et ses bras avaient complétement disparu. Pourtant elles étaient là hier! Sakura se sent fixée par Tomoyo qui elle aussi était aussi stupéfaite qu'elle!  
Elles étaient côte à côte en cours d'anglais et commencèrent à se poser des questions.  
Tomoyo: J'étais aussi étonnée que toi et ce n'est pas tout.  
Sakura.  
Tomoyo: Ma jambe droite est complètement guéri, je n'ai plus besoin de plâtre! Alors que hier je souffrais le matyr!  
Sakura(pensée): "Comment cela se fait il? Elle souffre et le lendemain elle est guérie! Faut que j'en parle à Kéro. et Kéro doit voir Tomoyo, ça Urge"  
Tomoyo: Kéro n'a qu'à venir demain ; Moi aussi faut que je parle à Kéro. Cependant je ne peux pas répondre à tes quetions.  
Sakura: Comment tu sais que Kéro doit venir?  
Tomoyo: Mais tu l'as dit!  
Sakura: Je l'ai pensé!  
Tomoyo: Je saurai lire dans tes pensées ou les pensées?Le prof arrive avec des nouveaux.  
Prof: Bonjour et bon retour parmi nous Tomoyo...Cette année nous accueillons des nouveaux. Soyez gentils surtout vous Kanna!  
Grognement du nommé;  
Prof: Entrez.  
6 nouveaux étudiants en face d'eux. Un brun avec des yeux bleus, un natté brun avec des yeux améthystes, un autre brun avec une mèche recouvrant son oeil vert, un blond avec des beux yeux bleux et un type cheveux noirs et yeux noirs.  
LE dernier ou plutôt la dernière était une black avec des cheveux longs superbes défrisés.  
Prof: Évitons les sifflements de Kanna! Je vous présente dans l'ordre: Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang et Emma Carter- O'Neil.  
Tous : Bonjour!  
Prof: Trouvez une place et rattraper le retard.  
Emma s'installa à côté de Tomoyo et Sakura tandis que les 5 autres se mettent ensembles derrière Chiharu et Naoko.  
Tomoyo: Bienvenue dans notre école!  
Emma : Merci et j'hésitais à venir m'asseoir ici .  
Sakura: Surtout pas! On ne mord pas! Contrairement à eux...regarde en direction de Heero et Wufei.  
Elles rièrent.  
Tomoyo: Alors tu viens d'où?  
Emma: D'Amérique et j'ai été adoptée par des parents super sympa.  
Sakura: Mais tu parles très bien notre langue!  
Emma: J'ai eu des difficultés au début mais j'y arrive.  
Du côté de nos pilotes.  
Heero: Arrêtes de baver, Duo!  
Duo: Mais elle est canon la nouvelle!  
Trowa:...  
Quatre: Essayes de ne pas te faire remarquer; surtout que...On nous accuse d'avoir provoquer l'accident de Mlle Daidoji et on ferait mieux de se faire oublier.  
Wufei: Quatre a raison. On se fait oublier.  
Duo: Moi j'y peux rien si je tombe amoureux d'une jolie fleur. Fei fei!  
Wufei: Maxwellllllll!  
Trowa: Silence ! Vous continuerez plus tard.  
Heero: Bonne remarque.  
Duo bouda durant tout le cours mais il regardait la nouvelle pendant tout le cours!Le soir chez Sakura Tomoyo n'avait pas pu patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour parler à Kéro et était rentrée avec Sakura.  
Kéro: Hmmmmmmmm Sakura: Tu réfléchis ou tu savoures le gâteau au chocolat que Papa a fait?  
Kéro: Les deux!  
Tomoyo: Alors Kéro?  
Kéro: Je sens des pouvoirs étonnamment puissants provenant de toi Tomoyo, mais je ne peux savoir avec exatitude ce qu'il se passera!  
Tomoyo: Merci, ça m'avance beaucoup!  
Sakura: Et Ériol il a rappelé?  
Tomoyo: Oui. Selon lui je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter mais à me méfier.  
Tous soupirèrent.Tomoyo fouilla dans son sac et vit une enveloppe avec une écriture qui lui était familière.  
Tomoyo: C'est une lettre de mon père.  
Sakura: Ouvres là et lis la nous.  
Tomoyo l'ouvrit et commença à lire.  
Tomoyo: _Chère Tomoyo, Tu as bien grandi et moi je ne suis pas là pour assister aux grandes étapes de ta vie: l'entrée à la fac, ta majorité.  
_Tomoyo commenca à pleurer alors Sakura commença à lire la suite;  
Sakura: _Mais si je t'écris c'est pour te prévenir d'un grand danger. Lors de mes fouilles en Égypte, J'ai trouvé le tombeau d'Ousheb, une prétesse tellement puissante que ses pouvoirs maléfiques prirent le pas sur elle.  
Cependant, je pense qu'avec toi tu arriveras à faire la différence. Pourtant, lors de mes fouilles, j'ai découvert que le mécène qui financait mon expédition, Monsieur Gray, voulait ressusciter Ousheb pour pouvoir dominer le monde des affaires(pourquoi les méchants veulent dominer le monde!)  
Il fait parti de la fondation Romfeller et grâce à elle, ils ont des moyens puissants.  
Ta mère m'avait envoyé une photo de toi que je cachais et j'ai compris par la photo et le portrait que c'était toi le réincarnation, et qu'il voulait ma fille. Alors j'ai tout brûlé et je suis parti en emportant le collier. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu as 2 gardiens qui t'aideront dans cette tâche et une jeune fille qui te protégeras grâce à son pouvoir. Elle était très amie avec la prétesse et elle s'est réincarnée.  
Mais méfie toide Namai car lui est tombé fou amoureux de toi et il est prêt à tout et c'est le petit fils de Monsieur Gray.David.  
Mais j'ai vu que tu avais une amie, Sakura, et sa petite peluche, Kéro et Yué...Avec Clow, tu les vaincreras.  
Tomoyo, je t'aime et reste en vie, je serai là pour te protéger, avec tout le monde.  
Bisous à celle qui restera toujours ma petite Timi, Jensen Daidoji.  
_Tomoyo pleura dans les bras de Sakura et Kéro lui aussi pleurait vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie. Après quelques minutes Tomoyo: Je te jure que je te vengerais et l'association Romfeller paiera pour ces crimes.  
Sakura: Bon calmons nous.  
Kéro: Il nous faut un plan d'attaque.  
Tomoyo: Mais on ignore encore nos ennemis. Et il faut surtout qu'on évite que je me fasse repérer.  
Toute la nuit ils échaffaudèrent des plans et Shaolan appella Sakura qui lui raconta tout ce qui se passait avec Tomoyo. Il avança son arrivée de 5 jours.  
Et elles s'endormirent avec plein d'idées en tête.Mystérieux personnage: Je l'ai trouvée. Maintenant il me faut la protéger.  
Un panthère et Une fille aillée: Oui et nous aussi il faut qu'elle nous connaisse car Namai est là et est à sa recherche. Mystérieux personnage: Je la surveillerai et puis elle fera des rêves prémonitoires. Mais Namai est celui le plus à craindre...

Voilà fin du premier chapitre de mon fanfic j'aimerais bien avoir des commentaires sur ma fic je voudrai savoir comment vous l'avez trouvée, nulle , bof ,  
en fin bref écrivez moi à cette adresse: je ne mords pas! Le prochain chapitre : ce sera peut être le retour de Shaolan avec nos sexy pilotes 5: KIMIDACHI!  
Kimi: ca va , Sanzo va me faire un câlin Na! bisous à tous!

Disclaimer: Tention perso pas à moi ! iuls appartiennet à leurs auteurs respectifs!


	2. Le retour de Shaolan

Salut à tous! Je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre, voilou voilou!  
Ou j'en étais,...ah oui... On découvre que Tomoyo a des pouvoirs et qu'elle est la réincarnation d'Ousheb, une prétesse d'Égypte qui avait des dons magiques aussi bien maléfiques que bénéfiques.  
Remarque: les mêmes qu'avant. 

Chapitre 2: LE RETOUR DE SHAOLAN

Sakura se réveilla avec une Tomoyo sur un matelas et se remémora de la soirée précédente. Elles avaient tellement discuté de plans, de protection, que Tomoyo préféra dormir chez Sakura. Heuresement qu'on était Samedi et elles ne travaillaient pas !Sinon, bonjour le retard!  
Tomoyo bougea et se réveilla. Tomoyo(dans le coltar): Bjr!  
Sakura: Salut! Ca va mieux? Depuis hier soir ?  
Tomoyo: Oui, un peu mais j'entends ton père t'appelée,pitchoune.  
Fujitaka: Sakura, Tomoyo réveillez vous!  
Kéro:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tomoyo: Laissons le dormir, sinon on aura un choco boy sur le dos!  
Sakura pouffa et descendit avec Tomoyo. Fujitaka: Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Je crains que ce n'est point une tenue surtout si on a des invités.  
Tomoyo rougit et vit que Toya et Yukito étaient là.  
Tomoyo: Quelle heure il est?  
Fujitaka: 12h40.  
Sakura: QUOI! ON A DORMI LONGTEMPS!  
Toya: Que veux tu? Un petit monstre a besoin de forces pour réfléchir.  
Sakura: Chuis pas un monstre!  
Toya: Oh que si! Vu que tu es en pyjama, T'as pas remarqué que Tomoyo est partie pour s'habiller!  
Sakura allait exploser mais vit que Tomoyo était partie, alors elle fila dans sa chambre.  
Sakura:Merci Tomoyo de m'avoir laissé tomber!  
Tomoyo: Je ne voulais pas intervenir dans les retrouvailles d'une soeur et d'un frère.  
Sakura grogna. Elle savait que Tomoyo avait raison, elle était contente de retrouver son frère et Yukito.Mais quand même, il y a des limites!  
Tomoyo: Pffffffffff! Fais moins de bruit, Notre Kéro fait dodo!  
Sakura: Alors Tomoyo, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as cet air méalncolique?  
Tomoyo: Pitchoune...Puis je te parler franchement?  
Sakura: Oui, bien sûr.  
Tomoyo:... Eh bien...Tu comptes descendre dans cette tenue!  
Sakura était sur le point de descendre en sous vêtements.  
Tomoyo pouffa de rire et Sakura se sentit gênée. Sakura s'habilla en 4ième vitesse. Sakura: Alors ma question , tu vas y répondre?  
Tomoyo arrêta de rire:Quelle question?  
Sakura: Pourquoi cet air mélancolique?  
Tomoyo: Il vaut mieux descendre ton père nous attends.  
Sakura: Tu m'en parleras tout à l'heure, promis?  
Tomoyo: Ouiiiiiii, promis Sakura: Promis?  
Tomoyo: Promis.  
Elles rièrent puis redescendirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner (je devrais écrire déjeuner) avec Toute la famille.  
Toya: Alors on se réveille en retard,  
Sakura: Eh oui, que veux tu? Quand on n'a pas son grand frère, pour se réveiller, on savoure!  
Toya s'énerva mais sentit que quelqu'un émanait de forts pouvoirs magiques et il empêcha Yué d'apparaître surtout devant son père. Fujitaka connaissait Kéro mais pas Yué.  
Fujitaka dut partir après le déjeuner,fouilles avec cours à la clef.  
Yué apparut après son départ.  
Yué: Bonjour Sakura.  
Sakura: WOÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Yué: Oui mais encore?  
Sakura: Arrêtes de me faire peur.  
Yué: Si t'étais pas si distraite, tu aurais pu sentir ma présence.  
Sakura: Et toi si tu n'apparaissais pas de cette façon j'aurai peut être pas peur.  
Toya: Ca y est, c'est fini?  
Yué/Sakura: Oui.  
Toya:Ce que Yué essayait de te dire c'est qu'il a perçu des ondes magiques plus fortes dans la maison et à part toi et Papa, il voyait pas qui c'était.  
Sakura: C'est Tomoyo.  
Toya: Mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs?  
Sakura: Si Yué a perçu des ondes magiques,c'est qu'elle en a.Réfléchis tête de noeuds!  
Toya: Ne me traites pas de têtes de noeuds!  
Sakura: Si je veux!  
Toya: Non, tu veux pas!  
Sakura: Si je veux!  
Yué: Ca y est, c'est fini?  
Toya remarqua qu'il est tombé dans son propre piège et il sourit.  
Toya: Avec le Godzilla! Toujours!  
Et il partit dans sa chambre.

Yué: Tomoyo a des pouvoirs?  
Sakura:Oui et elle est très choquée. C'est par son père qu'elle a appris ses dons et ses pouvoirs.Son père s'est pratiquement sacrifié pour qu'elle vive, et la protège encore.  
Yué: A-t-elle besoin de protection?  
Sakura: Non. A ce qu'il paraît, une fille la protège... Mais j'ignore qui elle est mais on sent sa présence de temps en temps.  
Yué:Oui moi aussi j'arrive à la sentir mais je sens que Clow va revenir.  
Sakura:...Bon c'est pas tout ça, Tomoyo et moi , on va rejoindre Emma à la bibliothèque afin qu'elle rattrape son retard dans les matières scientifiques et ensuite si on a du temps.  
Yué: Pas le mot préféré des filles qui signifie perte de temps.  
Sakura: Yué! ...SHO...PPING!  
Yué: Je m'en doutais.  
Il va bouder Sakura: Ne t'inquiètes pas Yué , Yukito ne va pas nous accompagné, il reste avec Toya pour travailler ici à la maison étant donné qu'il n'y a personne...Silence absolu mais Kéro reste ici Kéro, comme par magie, en entendant son nom, apparaît.  
Kéro: Pourquoi?  
Sakura: Tomoyo et moi, on ne peut prendre le risque de t'emmener car Emma, une nouvelle dans notre classe d'anglais, sera là et je doute qu'elle aimerait voir une peluche sortir et dire GATEAU!  
Yué pouffa et Sakura commenca à rire.  
Kéro: Très très drôle! Mais revenons à notre sujet principal: Tomoyo. Que vas dire sa mère?  
Sakura: Ne t'inquiètes pas! Tomoyo a déjà prévenu sa mère de son absence et qu'elle serait de retour ce soir.  
Dring dring(sonnnerie de téléphone pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris! Loin de moi l'idée de vous traiter de bêtes! lol )  
Sakura: J'Y VAIS!  
Toya(avec voix étouffée): On a compris.  
Sakura grogna et prit le téléphone: Allo?  
: Sakura?  
Sakura reconnut sa voix immédiatement.  
Sakura:Shaolan... Mais pourquoi m'appelles tu? Surtout ce matin, je croyais que tu travaillais, le samedi .  
Shaolan: Oui mais plus maintenant. Je voulais te prévenir de mon retour prochain.  
Sakura: Tu reviens? Quand? Où? A quelle heure? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?  
Shaolan: Du calme Sakura...Non, je préfère te faire une surprise et je serais accompagné de Meiling qui veut tous vous revoir et comprendre pourquoi Tomoyo a des pouvoirs et elle non!  
Ils rièrent.  
Sakura: Pauvre Meiling, elle va en vouloir à Tomoyo.  
Shaolan: Bon, il faut que je te laisse car ma soeur m'appelle; Je t'aime et je t'embrasse.  
Sakura: Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te fais plein de gros bisous.  
Sakura racccrocha et entendit un zzzzzzzz... Tomoyo avait filmé la moitié de sa conversation avec Shaolan.  
Sakura: Tomoyoooooo!  
Tomoyo: Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de filmer( ses yeux ont pris l'allure d'étoiles) Tu étais tellement mignonne quand tu dis je t'aime. Bon, soyons sérieuse, il faut aller à la bibliothèque, dépèches toi de t'habiller! Sinon on est en retard.  
Pendant ce temps là, dans une super planque, nos sexy pilotes discutent.  
Heero: Tomoyo, ne nous as pas reconnus, ce qui signifie qu'on a de la chance.  
Quatre: A mon avis, elle sait quelque chose mais refuse d'en parler.  
Trowa: Oui c'est sûr. Je l'ai observée et généralement lorsqu'on parle de gundams , son regard se voile.  
Wufei: On pourrait interroger l'onna et ensuite la menacer.  
Duo: Fei Fei c'est trop radical! Tu risques de lui faire peur!  
Wufei: Maxwell, mon nom est WUFEIIIIII!  
Duo: Du calme...Wuffy! Tomoyo est la fille recherchée par l'association Romfeller.  
Tous: QUOI! Comment Tu sais ça?  
Duo: C'est très simple, je me suis infiltré dans la base ce matin et j'ai entendu une conversation très intérressante entre Monsieur Gray et Treize.  
Heero: Tu t'es pas fait repéré,j'espère?  
Duo: Nooooooooon. C'est grâce à Hilde que je suis entré, elle a fait de la drague aux gardes. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Son père a travaillé pour cette association sans le vouloir et dès qu'il a su leur véritable objectif, il a tout brûlé et protégé sa fille en lui remettant un collier, le collier d'Isis. La légende raconte qu'il aurait appartenu à une prétesse très puisssante et qu'elle pouvait plier le monde à sa volonté.  
Quatre: Tu parles de magie?  
Duo: Oui et de l'ancestrale . C'est pire que de l'empathie.  
Wufei: Genre David Copperfield?  
Duo: Noooonnnnnnnnn. Bien plus puissant que des tours de passes. Genre, elle pourrait lire nos pensées, ou nous plier à sa volonté.  
Trowa: Et comment tu peux être sûr que c'est elle?  
Duo: Regardez ce dessin et dites moi que vous ne voyez aucune ressemblance.  
Heero regarde le dessin ainsi que Wufei.  
Duo: C'est exactement Tomoyo avec des attirails en plus mais c'est le même regard, les mêmes yeux...(si quelqu'un a des talents de dessinateur, faites le moi savoir! Il me dessinerai Tomoyo version égyptienne, si vous voulez je ferai même un petit concours)  
Quatre regarda Tomoyo enfin la prétesse. C'était une très belle femme souriante avec des cheveux et il avait envie de glisser ses doigts dedans.  
Trowa remarque que Quatre ne suit plus vraiment la conversation et Duo s'est tu en voyant Trowa regardait Quatre.  
Duo: Je propose qu'on laisse le portrait à Quatre.  
Quatre se réveilla et vit que tout le monde le regardait. Quatre détèste être le centre d'attention.  
Quatre: De quoi il parle?  
Trowa lui fit un regard éloquent en direction du portrait que serrait Quatre. Il rougit et Trowa souria. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait un béguin pour Tomoyo mais qu'il était très peureux au niveau des sentiments.  
Duo:Si tu veux, on peut rejoindre les filles à la bibliothèque.  
Quatre: Comment tu sais tout ça?  
Duo: J'écoute aux portes tout simplement.  
Quatre.  
Duo: Nonnnnnnnnnn. Elles en parlaient tout simplement à la fin des cours, Emma voulait rattraper son retard. On pourrait se servir de.  
Heero: Tu te sers de Quatre et de ses sentiments pour aller voir une fille?  
Duo: Hee-chan, ce n'est pas vrai! Alors c'est un manque de confiance... Moi aussi, j'aimerais rattraper mon retard.  
Wufei: Maxwell, on sait que tu es pilote de gundam et tu as compris ce qu'on voit en cours puisqu'on l'a déjà vu! Monsieur veut juste voir Emma!  
Duo: Fyfy, c'est méchant ça! Moi chuis super sérieux avec Quatre, nous on veut de bonnes notes pas comme toi qui va louper ses études!  
Wufei: MAXWELLLLL! TU ES MORT!  
Il se met à poursuivre Duo dans ton salon sous les yeux d'un indifférent (vous l'aurez reconnu,c'est Heero lol), d'un muet(vous l'avez reconnu Trowa lol) et d'un super gêné( Quatre c'est celui qui reste lol .)  
Quatre les calma et dit à Duo qu'il l'accompagnait.  
Duo: Cooooooooooooooollll! On y va? On pourra les rattraper à l'entrée de bibliothèque.  
Quatre: Oui allons y.  
Trowa les regarda partir.  
Heero: Ca va?  
Trowa: Oui. Quatre est mon petit frère et je te jure que si Tomoyo lui fait du mal, elle en paiera les conséquences.  
Heero: Sincèrement j'en doute. Vu le sourire qu'elle fait, on ne peut que lui obéir.  
Trowa: Un sourire irrésistible.  
Wufei(bougonnant): On n'a pas une mission?  
Heero: Oui, on y va.  
Trowa, Wufei et Heero partirent suivre les instructions que leur avait laissé Docteur J.

Tomoyo: You ouhhhhh! Emma, on est là!  
Tomoyo a l'art d'être discrète.  
Sakura:Tomoyo.  
Emma: Coucou! Ca va?  
Tomoyo: Oui et Sakura va super bien puisque que son petit ami vient de Hong Kong dans peu de temps.  
Emma: C'est vrai ça? T'en a de la chance!  
Sakura rougit et répondit: T'as aussi à un petit ami?  
Emma: Non. A dire vrai, toutes mes amies ont un petit ami mais moi je ne suis pas sorti avec personne. Personne ne veut sortir avec moi.  
Tomoyo: Un jour, tu trouveras l'amour et là tout sera merveilleux.  
Emma: Merci Tomoyo. Mais moi aussi je veux que tu trouves l'amour.  
Sakura: Oui, un jour vous trouverez l'amour comme mon Shaolan.  
Tomoyo: Mais pendant ce temps là, je te filmerai et créerai toutes de tenues!  
Sakura tomba ainsi qu'Emma.  
Sakura: Il ne m'a pas dit quand il arriverait!  
Tomoyo: Et alors? Nous, on va lui faire une surprise en te trouvant de superbes tenues à couper le souffle!  
Emma: Bon c'est pas tout ça! Mais il faudrait peut être aller à la bibliothèque.  
Tomoyo:Oui.  
Et elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et travaillèrent une partie de l'après midi.  
Duo: Mais où elles sont!  
Quatre: Vers le côté scientique, c'est à dire l'allée 4B-C8.  
Duo: Comment tu sais ça!  
Quatre: J'écoute.  
Duo fronça les sourcils.  
Quatre: Mon empathie me guide vers elle et je sens en elle beaucoup de sentiments.  
Duo: Allons y. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée et les trouvèrent en train de travailler leur anglais pour Sakura et les maths et la physique chimie pour Emma et Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo se sentit observée par 2 personnes, releva sa tête et vit son ange blond avec Black."_Pourquoi ai je dit mon ange blond_"  
Elle leur fit signe et ils s'assirent. Duo tout près d'Emma.  
Emma: Oui? Mon visage a de l'encre?  
Duo: Non.  
Emma: On travaille.  
Duo: C'est pour ça qu'on est là.  
Tomoyo: Salut Quatre!  
Quatre: Ca va?  
Tomoyo: Oui et toi? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué.  
Quatre: Duo m'a fait courir.  
Tomoyo:Repose toi et travaillons .  
Duo et Quatre faisaient semblant de comprendre pour rattraper leur retard et dès que Tomoyo et Emma se concentraient sur leur exercices, ils les observaient à loisir.  
Sakura remarqua ces regards et commença à mijoter un petit plan.  
Vers 17h, ils arrêtèrent de travailler étant donné qu'ils ont fait leurs boulots en avance, plus les exercices.  
Tomoyo: C'était dur mais on y est arrivé.  
Sakura: Que diriez vous d'une heure de shopping?  
Tomoyo: Pourquoi pas? Et toi Emma?  
Emma: J'ai quartier libre jusqu'à 18h30.  
Sakura: Cooooool! Je vais pouvoir changer ma garde de robe et j'aimerais bien un avis masculin sur certains vétements.  
Tomoyo: Oui moi aussi et je vais pouvoir te filmer.  
Sakura, Duo, Quatre et Emma tombent à la renverse.  
Tomoyo: Ben quoi? j'ai dit quoi?  
Ils rièrent tous et se dirigèrent vers les centres commerciaux.  
Tomoyo commença à choisir tout ce qui pourrait être sexy pour Shaolan.  
Tomoyo: Allez essayes ça! Et toi Emma essayes ça!  
Emma: Toi essayes ça.  
Duo et Quatre ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils voyaient des filles s'envoyer des vêtements et les essayer.( Pauvres de vous!lol)  
Sakura: Allez les filles sortez des cabines! Montrez aux garçons comme vous êtes mignonnes.  
Tomoyo et Emma: NON!  
Sakura: Pourquoi? Ca vous va bien,non?  
Tomoyo: Ca fait, ca fait.  
Emma: Fille qui en veut!  
Sakura: Allez! Eh les gars vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
Quatre/Duo: Oui.  
Tomoyo: On ne se moque pas! Elle est vétue d'une robe à brettelles bleue assez décoltée et courte. Avec la veste en jeans qui va avec, Quatre resta bouche bée pendant 23 secondes (Pourquoi 23? Parce que j'en avais envie lol)  
Emma sortit vétue d'un jeans avec un haut rouge qui s'attache à la nuque.  
Tomoyo: Alors?  
Duo siffla(comme Tex Avery ou les Animaniacs...Je sais c'est vieux mais bon mais c'est plus représentatif!lol)ce qui réveilla Quatre qui regarda Duo comme si c'était un enfant.  
Quatre: Vous êtes superbes.  
Tomoyo: Merci Quatre. Il rougit.

Emma: Sois discret Duo! Tu veux que tout le monde nous entend!  
Duo: Pourquoi? Tu es très belle et je le montre en sifflant.  
Emma: Merci. Je pense que je ne vais pas l'acheter cette tenue.  
Tomoyo: Tu l'achètes! Hors de question que je sois seule sur ce coup!  
Emma se résigna et l'acheta.  
A la sortie Tomoyo: Bon je vais vous laisser. Ma limousine m'attend. Bye et à Lundi!  
Emma: Voici Ma maman Désolée ! Bizousssssssssss Duo voulait un vrai bizou mais Emma s'échappa tel un chat.  
Tomoyo: Raccompagnez bien Sakura!  
Sakura: Alors on y va?  
Ils acquiésèrent.  
Quatre: Sakura?  
Sakura: Hmmm?  
Quatre: Tomoyo ne parle pas de son accident?  
Sakura: Elle refuse. Mais si je tenais ces fichus pilotes, ils passeront un sale Quart d'heure ça je le garantis.  
Quatre et Duo eurent un regard triste et Sakura le remarqua.  
Sakura: Ce n'est point de votre faute, vous savez. C'est juste qu'en ce moment plusieurs choses lui sont tombées dessus et c'est pas facile pour elle...J'espère qu'elle deviendra ma Tomoyo d'avant.  
Quatre: Elle était comment?  
Duo: J'ai l'impression que je gêne.  
Sakura: Non non. Elle riait tous les jours et me remontait le moral tout le temps. En fait au collège c'était et cela reste valable maintenant la meilleure amie de tout le monde. Elle n'a jamais connu son père et vit dans uns baraque immense et malgré sa solitude elle est heureuse. C'est grâce à elle que je sors avec Shaolan maintenant. On ne sait jamais quand elle est triste, elle le cache sous ses airs joyeux.  
: C'est vrai et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.  
: Elle était là quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle.  
Sakura: Shaolan! Meiling!  
Shaolan et Sakura se retrouvèrent très vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser passionné.  
Meiling: Bon. Je me présente moi même.Meilingn Mei pour les intimes.  
Quatre: Moi je suis Quatre Raberba Winner et Mon ami est Duo Maxwell.  
Duo: Enchanté.  
Meiling: Moi aussi; celui qui fait du bouche à bouche à Sakura est Shaolan, mon cousin et son petit ami.  
Shaolan décolla ses lèvres de celles de sa bien aimée.  
Shaolan: Ca va. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'embrasser Sakura?  
Meiling: Non mais quand t'as des spectaeurs calme tes hormones.  
Ils se disputèrent sous les yeux de Sakura.  
Quatre: On va vous laisser et merci pour la conversation. A lundi.  
Sakura: BYE BYE!  
Elle les vit s'éloigner et retourna dans les bras de Shaolan.  
Meiling: Super mignons.  
Sakura: OUi mais déjà amoureux.  
Meiling: Dommage...Moi qui voulait trouver l'âme soeur. Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff c'est rapé!  
Shaolan: Comment vas ma fleur de cerisier?(Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Sakura signifie fleur de cerisier, je dis pour ceux qui ne le savent pas)  
Sakura: elle va bien mais choquée par les évennements.  
Meiling: Oui je comprends. Mais c'est pas justeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
Shaolan: Que veux tu? Fallait naitre d'un père egyptien.  
Meiling donna une tape à Shaolan et ajouta: No comment.  
Shaolan: Alors où est Tomoyo?  
Sakura: Rentrée. Elle est fatiguée et on va devoir prendre encore plus de précautions. Cependant fétons nos retrouvailles. Vous vivez où?  
Meiling Dans un appartement meublé et grand et spacieux.  
Shaolan: Faut t'en fasses des tonnes. Il est grand d'accord spacieux oui mais pas encore meublé.  
Meiling(ignore la remarque de Shaolan): Si tu viens à la maison, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Shaolan.  
Sakura et Shaolan rougirent.  
Meiling: C'est il pas mignon tout plein?  
Shaolan commenca à se disputer avec Meiling sous les yeux d'une Sakura pliée de rire. Ils s'éloignèrent sous les yeux d'un homme caché dans les arbres.  
: Voilà son amie, Maitre.  
Maitre: Tu as fait un très bon travail . Maintenant Ousheb tu vas souffrir à travers tes amis.  
Mais plus loin dans une limousine...NOIRE( je vous ai eu! hein?), Un homme barbu dit à Treize: Voici ses amis, surveillez les bien. Il est hors de question que les gundams s'en mèlent.  
Treize: Tout naturellement.  
Pendant ce temps chez nos pilotes J discute avec les pilotes: Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire et n'oubliez pas L'association Romfeller ne doit pas avoir Tomoyo ou encore ses amis.  
Ils acquiésèrent tous avant de retourner à leur tâche.  
Loin de là, une fille s'endormait sans penser à son avenir qui risquerait d'être rempli d'épreuves, de douleurs et beaucoup d'autres choses.

A suivre ...  
Merci merci d'avoir tenu jusque là et de supporter ma fanfic horrible. Je ne sais pas encore le titre du prochain chapitre mais il y aura de l'action .  
SVP un commentaire pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Eriol: Évitez vous serez épargnés Sanzo: Après qui va la calmer le soir?  
Kimi: Pas Qui mais Quoi? UN STRIP POKER!  
Sanzo:Oh non.  
Kimi: Prépares toi à perdre...MDR

Sanzo: C'est cela oui.


	3. Des gundams à la fac!

Kikoo ! It's me Kimidachi au rapport et voici le troisième chapitre Merci à Magali et merci à Feylie ! Quand tu veux les parties de poker ! Et à Merci à toi Francis j'ai retenus des idée ! Dans ce chapitre ma béta-correctrice fait des incursions elle y tenait alors mais comme ellle sont courtes alors je laisse comme tel! Sinon à plus et laissez une review!

Bon je ne vous ennuie pas plus voici le troisième chapitre.

Chapitre 3: DES GUNDAMS A LA FAC !

Après un Week-end bien agité pour les uns et plutôt câlin pour les autres (Vous aurez devinez qui ! lol) nous retrouvons notre bande c'est à dire Naoko, Chiharu, Sakura (heureuse de retrouver son copain!), Kanna, Dorian, Yamazaki enfin bref tout ce petit monde...

Sakura : J'ignorais que vous vous êtes inscrits dans la même fac que nous.

Meiling : Eh oui surprise Sakura. T'auras ton Shaolan pour toi tout le temps. On avait réglé les problèmes administratifs liés à l'inscription mais vu que ce Week-end t'étais plutôt occupée.

Tomoyo : Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

Mailing : Câliner Shaolan...

Tomoyo ria suivit de près de toute la bande.

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (sonnerie pour le début des cours...)

Tomoyo : Allons y. Ah Emma.

Emma (essoufflée) : Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ! Un peu plus et j'étais en retard. On y va?

Sakura : A midi alors au MACDO (bah oui je veux un Macdo en ce moment ! lol)

Tomoyo : D'accord.

Et ils se séparèrent tous pour suivre les cours.

En entrant dans la salle de physique-chimie, elle sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose plutôt quelqu'un son ange blond aux yeux bleus. "Mais pourquoi mon ange blond ?"Tomoyo ne remarqua pas la tête d'Emma qui suivait ses pensées intérieures.

Prof : On débute le cours allez à vos places.

Elles s'asseyèrent.

Le prof n'avait pas encore commencé qu'on entendit des bruits d'armures mobiles plutôt des bruits de détonations des balles.

Prof : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elèves : DES GUNDAMMS !

Tomoyo se précipita à la fenêtre.

Prof : DU CALME. On va sortir par les sorties de secours. Et on vit une fac évacuée de tous ses étudiants en train de regarder 5 gundams se battre.

Duo : Il faut éviter de blesser les étudiants.

Quatre : Oui. Wufei et Heero occupez vous des Ariès et des Léo. C'est un coup de Treize.

On vit le Wing zero et le Shenlong se diriger vers les autres armures mobiles.

Quatre : Trowa et Duo avec moi. On protège les étudiants.

Tomoyo voyait des armures se battre et soudain elle vit que tout le monde la protégeait.

Kanna : On va éviter qu'ils t'attaquent.

Dorian : On te protègera...

Chiharu : De ces brutes!

Naoko : Y'en 3 qui se dirigent vers nous.

Sakura et Meiling étaient stupéfaites quant à Shaolan il n'avait pas commencé un cours et ça y est on l'embête (Pauvres de toi ! Messant gundams messants ! lol)

Tomoyo vit que son collier brillait et eut très mal au coeur.

Tous : Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : Ne me suivez pas !

Tous étaient estomaqués. Tomoyo si douce, s'était transformée en une fille super autoritaire. Seuls Meiling, Sakura et Shaolan la suivirent discrètement.

Meiling : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

Tomoyo: Mon collier brille et j'ai mal au coeur.

Meiling : Sakura arrête le temps ou fait les tous dormir.

: Non surtout pas.

Shaolan : Eriol.

Eriol : Moi même en personne.

Sakura : Pourquoi? Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs?

Eriol : Il faut qu'elle le fasse seule mais sors ta clé au cas où.

Sakura : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile révèle-moi ta vraie nature moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne. Libère ta puissance.

On vit alors la clé s'agrandir et devenir un bâton bien connu de tous (Vous voyez pas mailez moi et je vous le montrerais.)

Tomoyo s'adossa à un mur et s'accroupit tant la souffrance était insupportable.

Shaolan sortit son épée: En tous cas, il faut protéger la fac des gundams sinon elle va être détruite.

Sakura : Meiling fais en sorte que nos amis se cachent, trouve un lieu sur...

Meiling : Mais où ?

Sakura : le gymnase. Et protège-les avec ton karaté.

Meiling : Compte sur moi.

Et Meiling partit faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Eriol : Allez protégez l'établissement et vos amis.

Sakura : Mais Tomoyo ?

Eriol : Elle sera en sécurité et puis tu vas voir.

Sakura partit mais elle était réticente.

Shaolan : Tomoyo est encore plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec nous.

Tomoyo : J'ai mal.

Eriol : Laisse-toi faire. Laisse toi envahir par la magie.

Tomoyo : Mais...aie j'ai malllllllllllllllllll !

Eriol : Tu l'as bloque elle et toi.

Tomoyo : Dacc...ord.

Elle se laissa envahir par la magie et elle se sentit devenir femme.

Ousheb sourit : Merci Clow. Je crois que ma réincarnation m'aurait bloquée longtemps.

Eriol : Je t'en prie.

: Ousheb...

Ousheb : Tikret tu m'es restée fidèle jusqu'au bout. N'oublie pas, protège-la bien et aide-la bien.

Ousheb : Laissons Notre Tomoyo se charger de ceci.

Tomoyo se réveilla et vit qu'elle avait dans les mains un sceptre; Eriol remarqua son air désemparé et la rassura.

Eriol: Ca va mieux ?

Tomoyo : Allons y.

Pendant ce temps dans le gymnase

Kanna : Pourquoi on se cache ici ?

Meiling : Ce que tu peux être bête par moment. Tu veux être la cible des gundams ? Alors vas y, je t'empêche pas.

Kanna grogna.

"Pourvu qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas" pensa Meiling.

Dehors

Sakura : SHIELD ! (Carte de Bouclier pour ceux qui l'ignoraient !)

Shaolan paré à toute attaque: J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous protègent.

Sakura : Qui ça Ils?

Shaolan : LES 3 gundams. Là regarde.

Sakura vit que Shaolan avait raison. Ils les protégeaient.

Tomoyo arriva devant Sakura: Tiens une veste avec une capuche.

Sakura : Qui c'est ?

Tomoyo : Tikret et en réalité c'est Emma la fille qui me protège.

Tikret : Désolée mais je voulais qu'elle le devine toute seule. Oh et mets ça.

Sakura et Tomoyo se changèrent; dès qu'elles finirent de se changer, elles se tournèrent vers Eriol.

Tomoyo : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas. Par contre, ...

Ériol : Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Emma : On y va.

Elles allèrent en avant vers la bataille.

Trowa remarqua 3 ombres se détacher du gymnase.

Sakura: T'arriveras à te battre dans cette tenue ?

Tomoyo : Oui, Tikret ?

Tikret : Oui ?

Tomoyo : Occupes toi du flanc gauche et Sakura côté droit. Moi je vais au centre et je sens que Namai est là.

Tikret : Oui je le sens aussi.

Sakura : Moi aussi, je me demandais d'où venait cette force.

Tomoyo : On y va.

Elles se séparèrent.

Heero et Wufei avaient du mal à contenir les armures Mobiles. Quand soudain les Armures Mobiles TAURUS apparurent.

Heero : Nous avons un problème, Quatre. Des Taurus sont là.

Wufei : Et nous arriverons pas tous à les contenir...

Duo: Shit ! On va devoir quitter nos postes.

Quatre: On n'a pas le choix. Trowa: ...

Heero : On y va.

Les 5 gundams se battaient avec difficulté quand soudain ils virent des flèches transpercer un Taurus puis une épée.

: IL SUFFIT ! NAMAI SORT DE TA CACHETTE !

: Mon maître vous fait savoir qu'il vous voit et qu'il vous trouve très belle.

Tomoyo: Est il trop lâche pour m'affronter ?

: Mon maître espère que vous changerez de camp et vous accepterez son amour...

Tomoyo : Je ne l'aime pas.

: Avis à toutes les armures mobiles, la fille que nous recherchons est présente au centre du combat.

Tikret : Sakura! A nous de jouer !

Sakura : Oui. FIGHT donne moi ta force.

Elles commencèrent un combat éprouvant entre les flèches et les coups d'épée.

Tomoyo vola: Il est temps que ce combat s'arrête.

Sa main s'éclaira et puis le temps s'arrêta.

Tikret : On y va !

Tomoyo: Attends. Elle avança vers la limousine noire et leur laisse un petit mot.

Sakura : Time reprends ton cours.

Les pilotes virent que les Taurus étaient détruits.

Heero : On s'en va.

Dans le gymnase

Meiling : On peut sortir ?

Les étudiants s'exclamèrent: Les gundams sont partis.

Naoko : Où est Tomoyo ?

Eriol: En sécurité.

Naoko : Eriol.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le directeur de la Faculté décida que les étudiants devaient rentrer dans leur famille car beaucoup d'entre eux étaient choqués.

Dans leur Planque

Duo : Shit, Shit SHIT ! On s'est fait berner comme des débutants...

Quatre : Oui et le plus grave c'est qu'ils avaient prévu des Taurus.

Trowa : Moi je crois que c'était pas nous qu'ils visaient.

Tous: HEIN !

Trowa : Oui et j'ai un enregistrement vidéo pour le prouver.

Ils visionnèrent la cassette.

Wufei: Je vois rien.

Trowa : Attends, voilà ici.

On vit sur l'écran 3 silhouettes.

Quatre : C'est qui ?

Trowa : Je l'ignore mais je pense que c'est Tomoyo avec 2 personnes inconnues pour moi.

Heero : Et comme par hasard, elle parle avec quelqu'un d'invisible à nos yeux et on entend un ordre disant que la Fille est au centre du combat.

Wufei : Cela voudrait dire que l'Association Romfeller est derrière tout ceci ?

Trowa : Un peu, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne le plus. Je crois qu'ils voulaient vérifier si on était au courant de Tomoyo et de toute son histoire.

Duo : Dis donc tu vas loin...Mais oui rusé, très rusé.

Wufei : Là c'est moi qui comprends plus rien.

Quatre: Moi aussi.

Duo : C'est simple, ils nous font croire que des agents de Oz sont à la fac puisqu'elle est pas loin d'une base militaire. Et nous, notre objectif est de détruire là où Oz fabrique ses armures mobiles. Nous, on va la détruire mais ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que cette base est équipée derniers modèles de Taurus.

Quatre : Alors, Heero et Wufei essayent tant bien que mal de contenir les attaques mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Mais cela n'explique comment on a réussi à détruire ses armures.

Heero : On ne les a pas détruites. Quelqu'un l'a fait pour nous. Je me souviens qu'une des filles volait et sa main s'est éclairée. Plus tard, on était au beau milieu d'un champ de Taurus détruits par Tomoyo et ses 2 amies inconnues.

Wufei: L'association Romfeller a un but. Et je crois que dire coucou à une ancienne connaissance s'impose.

Heero : Non, tu veux pas dire elle !

Trowa : On n'a pas le choix. C'est Relena et Dorothy qui en savent le plus. Et puis Relena a un faible pour toi.

Duo: Faible est un mot inadéquat, Trowa. Je dirais folle à lier.

Le visage d'Heero se décomposa. (Pauvre Heero, voir bonbon rose !lol)

Duo: Faut prévenir Sally et les Préventers; ensuite Hilde.

Trowa : Pourquoi Hilde ?

Duo : C'est simple. Hilde sait s'infiltrer et elle pourrait voler les plans des derniers modèles.

Heero : Oui oui. Et elle risque encore sa peau pour ensuite avoir un Shinigami malade, décidé à tout détruire !

Duo: Je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour notre Hilde.

Heero : Ca va !

Duo rit.

Wufei : Soyons sérieux. On a les plans des derniers Taurus et on fait quoi après!

Duo : Très simple. On détruit tous leurs lieux de fabrication ensuite Relena s'infiltre dans l'association Romfeller.

Silence...

Quatre : Non, Duo. Tu l'envoies directement vers l'antre du diable !

Trowa : Oublies tu qu'elle est pacifiste et demande à tout le monde de faire la paix ?

Duo : Nonnnnnnn mais sous couvert de Dorothy...

Quatre : J'avais oublié qu'elle est la petite fille d'un membre de l'association Romfeller. Mais cela risque d'être trop risqué pour Relena. C'est Dorothy qui s'en occupera.

Trowa : Moi je comprends pas pourquoi Hilde est dans l'histoire.

Duo : Elle est militaire, je sais, recherchée, mais elle a travaillé pour Oz et Lady Une sans le savoir...

Tous : QUOI !

Duo : Eh oui. Elle a accès à tous les fichiers grâce à une carte magnétique dans un bureau de la base.

Wufei : On pourrait juste prendre la carte magnétique et on se passerait de son aide.

Duo : Moi aussi c'est ce que je croyais mais pour entre dans la pièce il y a une reconnaissance génétique avec prise de sang. Et je doute que ton sang soit identique et c'est une infirmière de Oz qui ordonne le prélèvement.

Wufei : Oui mais si elle est recherchée, comment vas t'elle faire pour pénétrer la base? N'oublies pas l'Adn de chaque être humain est unique.

Duo : Elle a réussi à faire croire à Oz qu'elles sont des quadruplés identiques. Je m'explique. Elle a des soeurs identiques. Hilde est morte pour Oz mais pas Hélèna, Hélène et Sasha.

Quatre : Elle joue ces 3 sœurs ?

Duo acquiesça : Eh oui et Sasha est militaire mais terrifiante.

Trowa : Là j'ai compris. Hilde entre guillemets entre dans la base et accède à tous les fichiers et étant donné leur ADN identique, Oz n'y verra que du feu.

Duo: Trowa a compris.

Trowa : On commence nos plans ?

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent leur plan.

Pendant ce temps là

Chez Tomoyo

Sakura : Tu as arrêté le temps!

Tomoyo : J'ignorais que j'avais ce don. Mais Emma pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu me protégeais ?

Emma : Très simple. Tu avais réussi à rêver de moi avec Spiny et Shibi, ce sont deux gardiens. C'était plus facile pour moi de te protéger dans l'ombre.

Tomoyo: Merci. Mais tu connaissais Clow ?

Emma : Oui, je l'ai rencontré en Amérique par pur hasard et a su que j'étais la réincarnation de la meilleure amie de la prêtresse et on a commencé à percevoir que tu te réveillais. Alors, j'ai convaincu mes parents d'aller au Japon et me voici ici.

Tomoyo : C'est gentil, merci. Cependant, mes pouvoirs...?

Emma : Toi seule, peux les maîtriser mais ne t'inquiète pas comme le dit Ériol...

Sakura : Tout ira bien. Et je serais là, non ? Si tu veux mon aide c'est sans problème...

Tomoyo : Et Ériol, il est avec Kaho...

Emma : Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se sont séparés.

Sakura/ Tomoyo: QUOI !

Emma : Oui ils ont réalisés qu'ils ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble mais être amis. Il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais ceci reste un mystère.

Tomoyo la regarda bouche bée.

Sakura : En tout cas, on va devoir agir en cachette et en plus les gundams à la fac !

Emma : Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le pourquoi et du comment ils étaient là.

Tomoyo les écouta attentivement puis elle se souvenait de son accident.

Sakura : Eh ! Attends Tomoyo !

Cette dernière relève la tête.

Sakura : Tu ne m'as pas tout raconté à propos de ton accident.

Emma : Un accident ! Quel Accident !

Tomoyo : Avant ton arrivée, j'ai eu un accident. Pas grave heureusement. Mais ce dont je suis sûre ce n'est pas les gundams qui m'ont attaquée.

Sakura : Mais...Oz a affirmé que c'était les gundams.

Tomoyo : Non. Tu crois, pourquoi les militaires étaient là, chez moi ? Pour s'assurer que je disais que c'était les gundams et non eux. Un gundam, noir et jaune, avec 2 sortes de faucilles (j'essaye de décrire le gundam de Quatre mais je suis nulle !) m'a protégée des assauts des ariès et des Léo. J'ai voulu le remercier mais en se relevant, le gundam a fait un mouvement de grande ampleur et un vent s'est crée alors j'ai atterri dans un arbre et j'en suis tombée.

Emma : Tu penses que les pilotes sont au courant ?

Tomoyo: Oui et Non. Ils peuvent savoir pour l'association Romfeller mais pour moi j'ai des doutes. Mais c'est sûr que toi et Sakura, ils ignorent. Shaolan est là et Meiling aussi.

Elle réfléchit.

Tomoyo : Écoutez. Les gundams ne vont pas apparaître de sitôt. Ils vont se mettre en stand by afin de calmer les esprits. Moi, il faut que j'arrive à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, que j'arrive à me défendre, et il faut que je rencontre les gardiens et Ériol avec ses 2 gardiens.

Sakura : Oui mais quand ?

Emma : Pourquoi pas le jour de ton anniversaire ?

Tomoyo : Il est dans longtemps.

Emma : Oui et je crois que les gundams n'attaqueront pas durant cette période.

Sakura : J'ai des doutes. Ils attaqueront et en plus si tu veux réunir tout le monde ainsi que mon Shaolan Chéri (Ca va je le martyrise pas trop Feylie. Chui gentille, encore.), (Feylie : oui, pour le moment t'es gentille. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de martyriser) il va falloir préciser une date.

Tomoyo : Pour l'instant, j'apprends à maîtriser ma magie avec Clow et je recherche mon passé. Il faut que j'arrive à parler à la prêtresse Ousheb. C'est le seul moyen.

Sakura : Ne précipitons pas les choses. Après tout nous avons le temps.

Emma : Chuis d'accord et puis Namai mettra du temps avant de riposter. Pour l'instant parlons de ton Shaolan Chéri qui n'a pas pu se joindre à nous Hmmmm ?

Tomoyo et Emma virent Sakura rougir et commencèrent à rire.

Plus loin de là

: Maître, ce n'est pas facile. Elle vous rejette de toutes ses forces.

Namai : Ce n'est pas le plus important, Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle m'épouse et on sera enfin heureux. (C'est bien beau les rêves. Lol)

: Cependant, la force qu'elle a, pourrait en décourager plus d'un. Même notre agent a du mal à la séduire.

Namai : C'est un imbécile et voilà tout.

: Vous voulez pas plutôt l'attaquer tant qu'elle est faible?

Namai : Amon t'es bête ou quoi ? Ousheb m'attirait lorsqu'elle était inaccessible et forte. Elle pouvait anéantir l'humanité entière rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Et mon coeur brûlait de désir rien qu'en la regardant cependant le pharaon était à ses basques. En fait tous les hommes étaient à ses basques.

Amon : Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, vous aurez votre cérémonie macabre et elle sera à vous pour toujours. Mais ne croyez vous pas qu'elle va tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Namai : Il mourra et elle m'appartiendra pour toujours.

Puis on entendit un rire satanique avant t'entendre un doux battement de coeur qui battait uniquement pour une jeune fille endormie.

A suivre

Eh oui ce n'est pas encore la fin mais le prochain chapitre sera peut être centré sur GW avec des instants Card Captors

Heero: Quelle poisse !

Kimi : Quoi ?

Heero : Feylie est ta correctrice et elle veut pas que tu fasses souffrir Duo ou Shaolan. ELLE est au moins gentille.

Kimi : C'est moi l'auteur ou pas ! Donc c'est moi qui décide mais elle peut me donner des conseils. (Feylie : ce sera avec joie, soeurette !)

Duo : Génial.

Kimi : Chuis gentille tu sais. Mais si je vous fais souffrir ce sera gentillet, mais très gentillet.

Tomoyo : Je sens qu'on va rire.

Quatre : Tu veux souffrir.

Tohru : Ne t'inquiète pas dans une fic sur FB, elle nous a fait tous changer.

Kimi : Eh c'était pour votre bien. Alors Silence c'est moi qui décide.

Wufei : Gna gna...

Kimi : je sens que je vais faire un malheur sans besoin de Leerdamer copyright.

Bons bisous et des commentaires svp pleassssssseeeeeeeeee :

Trowa : Elle est en mode chibi eyes larmoyants.


	4. Totally Spies!

Salut à tous! C'est Kimi à l'heure et in time! Sanzo: Du calme! Mama: Depuis tout à l'heure on me dit de me calmer! Sanzo: On a de très bonnes raisons!

Bref merci à Mando pour ce commentaire et il m'a fait pleurer.. Et à Francis Doyon Merci beaucoup.

Sanzo: De rire!

Kimi: Bon je vous laisse au chapitre 4!

Chapitre: Totally Spies!( Pourquoi ce titre? Ben ce sera avec... Lisez vous comprendrez!)

Heero était calme et dormait.( Heero: Enfin de la tranquillité! Mama:Oui mais pas pour longtemps!)

Quand soudain, un bruit de casseroles qui tombent au sol le fit sortir de son rêve en sursaut et ensuite on entendait une dispute entre Duo et Wufei.

Heero:Pffffffffffffff! Je me demandais quand ils allaient interrompre son sommeil.

Puis il se leva et regarda une photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres courts qui lui souriait. En fait il avait volé la photo à Duo quand celui ci dormait.

On entendit un grand bruit. Duo avait énervé Feifei comme il le surnommait et ça s'entendait.

Heero s'habilla( On évite Spandex et Débardeur vert) et descendit à la cuisine.

Heero: On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe?

Duo: Tu es réveillé?

Wufei: Non,il dort!

Duo: C'est pas gentil, Wufei!

Heero:Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Duo: Ben c'est rien. Wufei et moi avons décidé de faire le petit déjeuner et on a une petite divergence au niveau du menu...

Heero: Vous savez qu'on s'en fout de la composition...

Wufei: C'est à dire qu'on a des invitées...

Heero: Ne me dites pas que c'est...

Duo: Hilde, Relena et Dorothy.

Heero resta sans voix. Dorothy et Hilde passent encore mais Réléna!(Heero: Tu veux ma mort! Mama: Mais non mais non!)

Wufei vit au visage d'Heero que Duo avait pris une mauvaise initiative, une très mauvaise initiative.

Duo: Oui, je sais que tu voulais pas la voir mais il faut qu'on discute des plans surtout par rapport à l'association Romfeller.

Wufei: On aurait pu inviter Dorothy seulement!

Duo: Et tu crois que si Réléna avait appris que Dorothy allait nous voir, elle l'aurait laissé faire ça sans réagir!

Wufei dut admettre que Duo avait raison. Réléna est un vrai pot de colle quand elle s'y met et surtout on la voit venir à des kilomètres à la ronde grâce à sa limousine rose. Horrible!

Duo: Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Hilde sera à côté de toi, Heero. Cela évitera les éclaboussures. Au fait personne n'aurait vu ma photo d'Hilde?

Wufei secoua la tête quant à Heero, il se cassa de la cuisine sans répondre.

Duo: J'ai la sensation qu'Heero a ma photo...

Wufei soupira et déclara: N'oublies pas elles sont en route...

Duo: Oui! HILDE MY DARLING! I LOVE YOU!

Wufei: Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça !

On entendit une voiture, en fait 3 voitures. Une rose et 2 noires.

Réléna descendit la première suivi de Hilde et de Dorothy.

Duo ouvra la porte en Hurlant: MY DARLING!

Hilde: Meine Grosse Schmusebär.( cela signifie en allemand: Mon gros nounours!)

Ils s'étreignirent longtemps et Duo chuchota à l'oreille : Pourquoi êtes vous venue dans 3 voitures différentes?

Hilde: Tout simplement Dorothy et moi on peut pas se supporter et monter dans une voiture rose! J'ten prie !Tu me connais!

Duo: Oh oui!

Ils prirent la direction de la planque

Hilde: Est ce que mon meilleur ami est tombé amoureux?

Duo: Non mais ça va pas!

Dans le salon, tout le monde se dit bonjour sauf Heero car Réléna se collait à lui tout le temps!(Heero: Tu m'en débarrasses s'il te plait? Mama: Oui Oui!)

Enfin arriva le moment des explications.

Hilde: Quoi? Elle est si jeune et l'association Romfeller la veut?

Dorothy acquiesça puis subitement déclara: Tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait Daidoji? J'men doutais.

Tous: Hein?

Dorothy: Son nom me disait quelque chose. Mon grand père et un homme en particulier la veulent. S'ils trouvent le moyen de la contrôler, ce sera pire. Alors ils ont essayé de l'enrôlé en douceur, par exemple en demandant à sa mère de faire partie de l'association, Mais elle a refusé catégoriquement!

Hilde: On entre en scène quand?

Duo prit un croissant ( au lecteur ils sont à table!) et tourna vers Hilde: Tu penses pouvoir pirater le système ?

Hilde: Oui sans problème et je le fais légalement!

On sonna.

Tout le monde se demandait:On devait avoir de la visite?

Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand il ouvrit, il vit une Tomoyo attendre en regardant dans le ciel, le visage rougies par le froid.

Tomoyo: S'lut Quatre!

Quatre encore abasourdie par la vision de rêve, la fit entrer.

Tomoyo: J'dérange pas, j'espère?

Il secoua la tête.

Duo: C'est qui Quat-chan?

Et Quatre la fit entrer dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde fut étonnée, même Réléna.

Tomoyo: Bonjour. Oh vous êtes en petit déjeuner, désolée.

Hilde: Tu n'as pas à l'être. Enchantée, mon nom est Sasha.

Tomoyo: Moi Tomoyo. Je ne reste pas longtemps. Au fait, voici les cours que vous avez manqué, on a pas fait grand choses à cause d'un léger imprévu.

Heero: Mange avec nous.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Heero, il vient d'inviter quelqu'un, fait une phrase avec 3 mots. Ouh là là notre Heero change!

Tomoyo: Ce serait avec plaisir mais ma mère m'attend à la maison et il y a des personnes qu'elle veut chasser . En tout cas, Merci de l'offre et j'y vais. Quatre merci.

Quatre se réveilla: Merci de quoi!

Tomoyo: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mle Darlian PeaceCraft.

Tomoyo donna un petit bisou sur la joue satinée de Quatre et fila.

Duo/Hilde: Quat-chan a un ticket, Quat chan a un ticket! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

Quatre(rougissant): Bon, ça suffit... Reprenons notre discussion!

Mais le reste en décida autrement.

Hilde: Tu l'invites quand?

Dorothy: Et alors, t'as un rencard quand?

Réléna: Bah oui, pourquoi nous l'as tu caché?

Et cela continua jusqu'à ce que Trowa décida de mettre fin à ce bavardage sans fin, d'ailleurs Quatre l'en remercia.

Hilde: Je pourrais pas ce soir mais demain oui.

Trowa: Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?

Heero: On cherche des infos sur Tomoyo et ses 2 mystérieuses inconnues.

Hilde: Excuse moi mais ce soir je m'incruste!

Duo: Tu dormiras avec hmmmmmmmmmmmmm HEE-CHAN!

Heero s'étrangla avec son café

Heero: NANI!( Tu copies Sanzo, c'est pas bien!)

Duo: Tu as très bien entendu!

Quatre: Je sais pas si c'est très judicieux ...

Duo se retourna vers Quatre et chuchota: Ne t'inquiète pas , je sais ce que je fais.

Il sourit et pensa" Heero , tu vas t'amuser, Hilde à moitié nue! Tu vas avoir un sacré saignement!"

Réléna: Je peux rester moi aussi?

Dorothy répondit à la place des pilotes: Non mais ça va pas! Demain , tu as une intervention au Congrès et dans l'après- midi tu parles à des étudiants de la fac d'Osaka!

Réléna fut déçue, elle espérait qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps avec Heero mais vu son emploi du temps!

Hilde: T'inquiète pas je te le décrirai!

Réléna sourit et remercia Hilde.

Wufei: On commence nos recherches!

Duo: Mais oui mon Fyfy!

Wufei: MAXWELL! MON NOM EST WUFEI!

Ils rirent Tous.

Pendant ce temps, chez Sakura

Sakura: Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'aille chez Tomoyo, allez viens Kéro!

Kéro: Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes!

Sakura: Yué nous y rejoindra avec Ériol!

Kéro : J'espère qu'il y aura des gâteaux……..

Sakura : Tu connais Tomoyo !

Kéro : Ouais. Au moins, elle est plus sympa qu'une certaine fille qui ne fait que câliner Shaolan !

Sakura rougit violemment et hurla : Bien, tu viens pas avec moi !

Kéro commença à paniquer et Sakura ria en voyant son air désemparé !

Sakura : Grouilles toi ! J'vais pas y aller en bus !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Tomoyo.

Pendant ce temps, chez nos sexy pilotes( Duo : Tu vas arrêter de nous traiter de sexy pilotes ! Mama : Non puisque vous l'êtes surtout toi Duo !)

Nos 5 pilotes ainsi qu'Hilde décidaient de la marche à suivre pour s'introduire dans la base.

Hilde : La porte Ouest est gardé par 5 gardes faisant des rondes toutes les 2h. Seuls les officiers d'un niveau supérieur c'est-à-dire colonel, amiral peuvent y accéder. La porte Est est la plus facile d'accès cependant elle est gardée par 2 soldats : Jimmy et Draconny !

Duo : What !

Hilde : Jim et Damien. Ils sont sympas mais un peu bébêtes. Ils laissent seulement les gens avec un laisser passer 14. Bien sûr il n'existe pas ce laisser passer. La porte nord est trop protégée mai je pense qu'avec vous, elle vous sera facile d'accès. Et enfin la porte Sud donne sur la cantine des officiers.

Wufei : Comment nous conseilles tu d'entrer ?

Hilde : Moi, je vais à la porte à la porte Est. C'est la seule qui me conduit au labo pour ma prise de sang cependant il m'en faut 2 qui m'accompagnent. Les autres, faudrait qu'ils rentrent par la porte Sud en étant des cuisiniers ou des serveurs.

Les autres à vous de voir.

Duo : Heero et moi, on t'accompagne. Quatre et Wufei rentrent par la porte Sud. Trowa, en contact radio et tu supervises.

Wufei : Mais si tu rentres par la porte Est, faudra pas le laisser passer ?

Hilde ria et Heero le trouva magnifique.

Hilde : Non. Pour moi c'est facile. Heero et Duo vous raconteront.

Trowa : Allons acheter le matériel pour demain et ensuite voyons le dispositif final.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigea vers le garage.

Chez Tomoyo

Ériol : Non. Détends toi.

Tomoyo : J'y arriverai pas. Jamais.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Emma : T'inquiètes pas ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu de très gros problèmes au début pourtant j'y arrive et je contrôle la moitié de ma puissance.

Sakura : La magie peut être bonne ou maléfique . Et toi, il se trouve que tu as les deux. Je comprends que ça soit difficile mais grâce à toi et Shaolan( il est là feylie et il rougit !) ainsi que tous mes amis j'ai eu le meilleur soutien qui soit.

Tomoyo sourit à travers ses larmes, déclara : C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser tomber.

Et une bonne partie de la matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

A midi

Meiling : J'ai faim !

Shaolan: Moi aussi!

Tomoyo: Je vous invite tous.

Yué : Moi, je me transforme.

Avant qu 'elles puissent l'en empêcher, Yué devint Yukito qui se demanda pourquoi il était là mais n'attendit pas la réponse car dès qu'il entendit le mot « restaurant », il se précipita vers la porte.

( Je vous passe les détails du voyage !)

Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial.

Et Tomoyo cria : SASHA !

Hilde se retourna et dit : Oh Tomoyo !

Elle prévient ses amis.

Ils firent les présentations et Hilde vit Yukito et demanda à Tomoyo : Qui est le beau gosse qui vous accompagne ?

Tomoyo : C'est Yukito. Mais désolée, je crois qu'il est gai.

Hilde : Oh zut ! Où allez vous ?

Tomoyo : Au resto !

Hilde : Le ventre de Duo criait famine !

Duo : C'est pas vrai !

Hilde : Si. On t'entendait jusqu'en Allemagne !

Duo : Regarde la ! Elle est méchante.

Tomoyo ria et Ériol la fixa. C'est vrai que Tomoyo avait embellie et sa voix d'ange devait envoûter beaucoup de garçons. Puis il sentit fixé et tourna vers une personne blonde qui le fixait avec des yeux bleus couleur ciel orageux.

Ériol pensa : Bah dis donc ! Je sens que Shaolan n°2 va faire une apparition !

Il sourit et se dirigea vers Tomoyo qui riait des pitreries de Sasha et de Duo.

Tomoyo : Oui Ériol ?

Ériol : Je crois qu'Emma a faim et même très faim !

Il la désigna du doigt.

Tomoyo : Venez, je vous invite tous au resto !

Quatre : On voudrait pas déranger.

Tomoyo : Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Duo : Elle au moins elle est sympa, elle nous paye un resto !

Hilde: Elle devait avoir pitié de toi !

Duo ressemblait à un poisson avec ses yeux exorbités et sa bouche ouverte.

Hilde et Tomoyo partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Heero : Tu vas de décrocher la mâchoire !

Il lui ferme la bouche !

Duo : Mais t'as vu comment elle m'a parlé !

Heero : Tu l'avais bien cherché aussi !

Duo : Hee-chan, tu prends son parti maintenant ! Quatre, viens m'aider ! Trowa aide moi ! Fyfy, Dis quelque chose !

Wufei(super vénère) : MAXWELL ! TU ES MORT !

Et ils partirent dans une course poursuite sous les rires de leurs amis !

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils entrèrent dans le resto et Tomoyo demanda une grande table étant donné qu'ils sont nombreux( Comptons, voulez vous : Tomoyo, Sakura, Yukito, Shaolan, Meiling, Ériol,Emma, nos 5 pilotes avec Hilde connue sous le nom de Sasha pour nos amis 13 personnes. N'as t on pas oublier Kéro ? Si mais étant donné qu'il ne mange pas à table, il compte pas ! Kéro : C'est pas juste ! Mama : Ton tour viendra, sois patient !)

Tomoyo était entre Ériol et Sakura et en face se trouvait Quatre coincé entre Shaolan( Évidemment, Shaolan est en face de Sakura pour qu'elle puisse faire du pied ! Oh la coquine ! N'est ce pas Feylie !) et Yukito.

Wufei et Meiling se disputaient allègrement, tandis qu' Hilde cherchait des piques à Duo sous les rires d'Emma.

Tomoyo : Commandez. C'est moi qui paye !

Hilde : Non mais ça va pas ! On paye notre part !

Tomoyo : J'insiste. C'est pas en mangeant au restaurant que je vais me ruiner !

Hilde : Mais……..Mais………

Tomoyo : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! je te dis que c'est sans problème !

Hilde : Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi que je m'inquiète…..C'est Duo, il mange pour 7 et il sait pas se tenir !

Duo : Merci, j'ai rien d'un ogre !

Hilde : Si tu l'es !

Duo : Regarde Emma ! J'ai rien fait !

Emma : Vous êtes trop drôles !

Duo : Au fait, faisons un peu mieux connaissance !

Emma : Que veux tu savoir ?

Ils déjeunèrent tout en partageant leur anecdotes, leur vie jusqu'au moment « Gundams » .

Sakura : Cela m'inquiète mais je préfère me dire qu'ils sont sympa…..

Emma : Après tout, ils ont protégé le gymnase…………

Meiling : Ah bon ? Mais je croyais qu'ils attaquaient le gymnase…..

Shaolan : Non, ils le protégeaient

Meiling : Whaouhhhhh ! C'est une grosse révélation là ! Cela signifierait que tout ce qu'on raconte sur eux , c'est faux !

Shaolan : Un peu mon neveu !

Meiling : Je peux savoir depuis quand je suis ton neveu !

Shaolan : Depuis que tu t'habille en garçon sans raison !  
Meiling : Shaolan Li, je sens que tu vas avoir de très gros problèmes !

Elle commença à le chercher.

Yukito : Excuse moi d'interrompre vos moments de joie mais Toya m'attend !

Tomoyo : On se reverra plus tard, on t'appellera.

Yukito fit un salut à tous et s'en alla laissant les ado entre eux.

Sakura(murmurant à Tomoyo) : Ben dis donc ! Yen a un qui te dévore du regard !

Elle fit un signe en direction de Quatre qui regardait ailleurs et discutait avec Meiling.

Tomoyo : Non Sakura ! Moi, j'observe Emma et Duo. Il est vraiment fou amoureux d'Emma et elle n'est pas observatrice du tout. Comme une ancienne connaissance………

Sakura rougit à se souvenir jusqu'à qu'Ériol intervienne.

Ériol : Bah alors ? On essaye de fabriquer des couples ?

Tomoyo : Tu as tout à fait deviné ! Emma et Duo, Heero et Sasha, Wufei et Meiling. Pourquoi ?

Ériol : Et toi Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo ria : Non non ! Y'a personne qui pourrait aller avec moi.

Ériol( la regarde dans ses yeux bleus marine qui tire vers le violet profond) : Tu en es sûre ? Moi, je crois pas et le gentil Trowa ? Tu l'as oublié ? Ou l'ange blond ?

Tomoyo rougit et répondit : Trowa, je crois qu'il est déjà craqué sur quelqu'un et Quatre, lui aussi.

Ériol : C'est ton ange blond comme tu le dis si bien.

Shaolan/Meiling : Qui est l'ange blond de Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo rougit de plus belle et prétexta d'aller au toilettes pour un besoin pressant.

Ériol souriait et se tourna vers Quatre qui a pris une jolie teinte rouge !

Hilde : Ouh là ! Il est tard. Demain, une grande journée nous attend, n'est ce pas les gars ?

Tomoyo revient des toilettes à ce moment :Oh déjà ! Bon, je paye et on y va ?

Elle alla payer et les autres l'attendit sur le parking . Elle commença à prendre du retard et arriva avec un Dorian charmé de l'avoir rencontré accompagné de Kanna et de Naoko.

Tomoyo : Bon ben , j'y vais Dorian.

Dorian : Pourrais je avoir un baiser de ma princesse ?

Tomoyo : Non. ,On y va Ériol, Sakura ?

Sakura : On y va.

Emma : Merci Duo. Je me suis bien amusée.

Et elle fit baiser sur la joue de Duo et fila.

Quatre remarqua l'air désemparé de Tomoyo. Il commença à faire un pas vers elle mais Ériol fut le plus rapide et il commença à le maudire.

Tomoyo : Bye !

Et toute la troupe partit.

Hilde : Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Et il partirent tous.

Hilde( dans la voiture) : Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi antipathique. T'a vu comment il a jeté un froid ? Et Tomoyo ? Complètement désemparée !

Duo : Lui, il m'inquiète le plus. Il croit dur comme fer que les gundams sont responsables de l'accident de Tomoyo.

Hilde : Demain, je ferais des recherches sur lui. Il est louche.

Le soir tout était calme chez lez pilotes , beaucoup trop calme comme dirait un certain Heero.

Il était encore sur son Pc, dans sa chambre, en train de lire les nouvelles infos à propos de l'association Romfeller et de Tomoyo lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête et vit une Hilde à moitié nue. Elle l'avait pas remarqué et il sentit son boxer le serrer.

Enfin, elle leva la tête et remarque Heero. Elle lui sourit et commença à s'habiller pendant qu'Heero bavait.

Hilde : Tu veux bien te retourner s'il te plaît ?

Heero rougit et se retourna.

Hilde : Alors, tu faisais quoi ?

Heero : Hum……hum….. je recherchais des infos sur Tomoyo et voir si Romfeller n'avait pas bougé.

Hilde : Qu'as tu découvert ?

Heero : Oh . Rien de nouveau.

Hilde : Demain, ce sera rude. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Heero(pensée) : _Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne pense pas ! _

Hilde : Tu ne vas pas prendre une douche ?

Heero : Si si ! J'y vais.

Hilde : Au fait tu peux te retourner.

Heero se retourna et vit le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'est jamais vu. Elle portait une nuisette de tissu avec Droopy dessus.

Hilde : Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends !

Elle le vit prendre la serviette et s'enfermait dans la salle de bains. Elle ria et commença à faire des recherche sur Dorian Gray, le fils de Monsieur Gray ou le petit fils ? ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance et vu l'expression de Tomoyo cette après midi, il lui avait dit des choses choquantes !

On frappa à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir.

Hilde : Duo !

Duo : Je peux te parler ?

Hilde : Oui, bien sûr,entre.

Hilde le dirigea vers son lit et commença à le questionner : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Duo : Hum……..Hum…….d'abord, jure moi que rien sortira de cette pièce ?

Hilde : Oui, Dummkopf !( en allemand : Bête ou gros bêta !)

Duo : Bon ……..ben voilà. C'est l'histoire d'un ami…

Hilde : Bon, « l'histoire d'un ami » ça gonfle énormément alors accélère les choses !

Duo : Je suis très amoureux d'une fille.

Hilde : Et ?

Duo : Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, j'espère ?

Hilde : non. Je le croyais à un moment mais tu es mon meilleur ami( Pour ceux qui sont déçus, j'écris un one-shot sur Duo/Hilde alors soyez pas jaloux !) et je t'adore. Warum ?

( Warum : Pourquoi ?)

Duo : Ouf. Je croyais que……

Hilde : Faut pas croire que le monde tourne autour de toi Maxwell !

Duo : Ben voilà, chais pas me déclarer ! I want to say I love you mais je ne peux pas !

Hilde: Est ce que je connais cette fille?

Duo : Oui. Tu l'as vue cet après-midi, c'est Emma.

Hilde : Ohhhhhhhhhh, la fille super sympa mais super méfiante ?

Duo : Ouais. Sakura m'avait dit qu'elle était nouvelle et elle était super sympa et elle se méfiait généralement des gars comme moi.

Hilde : Comment ! On t'adore toi ! C'est plutôt d'Heero et Wufei qu'on se méfie !

Duo ria doucement et répondit : Mais chais pas quoi faire ! Tu aurai pas un ou deux conseil ?

Hilde réfléchit et déclara : A mon avis, au vu de cette après midi, elle t'apprécie : elle a ri à toutes tes blagues et à tes pitreries, elle t'a même donné un bisou ! Alors, laisse lui apprendre à te faire confiance. Fais toi d'abord un ami sur qui elle peut compter ensuite déclare ta flamme. Tu verras si elle acceptera ta déclaration ou pas.

Duo : Hilde, tu es la meilleure ! Je t'adore ! Thank you so much!

Heero sortit de la salle de bains, torse nu, avec un boxer(Mama: Bave...bave à fond! Heero : C'est bon là !)

Duo : Bon je vous laisse, bisous !

Hilde le regarda partir vers la porte.

Hilde : _Génial_ _maintenant avec Iceberg man ! Mais ce qu'il est super sexy, en plus_( Mama : Ca tu l'as dit !)

Heero : Bonne nuit. On a très gros boulot demain !

Hilde : Oui, tu l'as dit. Gute Nacht.

Elle lui donna un bisou et se coucha pendant ce temps Heero était satisfait que la pénombre cache ses joues rouges d'embarras.

Salut feylie !

Alors qu'en pense tu ? J'aimerais savoir :

Est ce que tu préfère que je sépare ce chapitre en deux parties ?

Dois-je continuer le chapitre comme ci ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas le chapitre suivant est entamé, alors j'aimerais ta réponse !

Bisous !

Mama


	5. Mission réussie?

Gros coucou à tous ! Alors est ce que ça va !

Sanzo : Elle va très Bien !

Mama : Sanzo, tais toi ! et mon jus de fruits et n'oublies pas mon nutella stp !(N'est ce pas Mando !lol)Bref Désolée pour cette longue absence mais j'ai un bac à préparer et les profs vont à fond dans les contrôles donc révisions, révisions !

Sanzo: Tu es à la fac!

Ériol : Toi, sérieuse ! Là dernière fois, tu étais en train de rire hier soir avec Mando et Feylie

Mama : Toi, jte prépare une mauvaise surprise( Tinquiètes Feylie, gentil car j'aime Ériol et j'adore Tomoyo ! Dis tu veux m'en faire un couple dans ta fic !)

Ériol : C'est un message subliminal ! Non ne l'écoutes pas !

Mama : Stop ! Jtrouve ya pas assez de fic avec ce couple sauf chez les anglais !

Sanzo : Bref, on commence le chapitre ? Oui ou NON !

Mama : Oui et je remercie Dolphin pour son komm car il m'a fait très plaisir et à Francis qui attendait la suite avec impatience! C'est pour cela que je mets 2 chapitre d'un coup!

Bref Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Mission réussie ?

Hilde entendit son réveil sonner.

Hilde : _Génial ! Une mission ! Bon Faut que Sasha soit prête !_

Elle se leva et vit encore Heero encore endormi. Qu'est qu'il était sexy ! (Ca tu l'as dit !) Ses cheveux restaient toujours en bataille et elle vit que le drap le dénudait et révélait un torse musclé et elle commença à soupirer ! _Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il est super sexy !_

Hilde : Bon, on oublie et au boulot !

Hilde se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma et commença à se préparer. Heero se réveilla et entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il regarda vers le lit de Hilde. Là il commença à s'imaginer Hilde sous sa douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et là son boxer commença le serrer et il décida de descendre pour calmer ses ardeurs (Voyons voyons ça va recommencer ; Heero ! Heero : Hn !)

Il rejoignit un Duo super endormi, un Quatre souriant, un Wufei calme et Un Trowa super silencieux ! (Bref on change pas les bonnes habitudes !)

Heero s'assoit et fut accueilli par le « bonjour » et « tu as bien dormi ? » de Quatre et Duo daigna ouvrir les yeux !

Duo : (un peu endormi) alors t'as _bien_ dormi ?

Heero savait ce qu'il voulait dire donc il préféra l'ignorer et prendre son café.

Quatre s'assit et commença à discuter des modalités de la missions.

Quatre : Bon, on fait comme on a dit, cependant je dois vous faire remarquer quelque chose avant.

Tout le monde présent l'écoutait attentivement.

Quatre : Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui la base reçoit de la visite et pas n'importe qui ! Le colonel TREIZE et accompagné par un membre de l'association Romfeller. J'ai essayé de chercher qui il était mais il me semble qu'ils vont ensuite à l'université pour donner un discours sur la vie militaire aux étudiants et pas n'importe quelle fac !

Trowa : la fac de Tokyo, là où se trouve Tomoyo………

Quatre : Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les retarder afin que Tomoyo quitte la fac sans rencontrer le type inconnu et Treize.

Heero : Penses tu que Zechs sera là ?

Quatre : Je pense que oui. Vu qu'il travaille pour Oz.

Wufei : C'est bien beau tout ça mais on s'y prend comment ?

Heero : Faudrait demander à Hilde s'ils rajoutent des gardes en jour d'apparat !

Wufei : Je doute que cette fille le sache.

Hilde : Sache quoi ?

Hilde venait de rentrer dans la cuisine et les garçons avaient tous des poissons hors de l'eau. Et pour cause ! Hilde avait fait des rajouts pour que ses cheveux soient plus longs et aient un effet de cheveux mouillés ondulés. Elle portait juste une veste kaki sur un haut de bikini rouge et un mini short avec des boots !

Duo : Aie ! Veux aller chez les militaires dans ce cas là !

Hilde se regarda et puis comprit

Hilde : Tu sais pas tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que je puisse m'habiller comme j'en ai avait envie ! Bref Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Trowa :On vient d'apprendre que Treize vient accompagner à la base où on doit s'infiltrer.

Hilde : Scheisse !( M……en allemand)

Heero : oui tu l'as dit !

Hilde réfléchit puis soudain eut une idée : ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai un plan de secours mais il change le plan de départ.

Quatre : Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Hilde : Vous m'accompagnez Tous les 5 !

Les 5 pilotes : QUOI ? NANI ? (Tu copies Sanzo là !) What !

Hilde : Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen.

Wufei : Et en quoi j'te prie ?

Hilde : la base sera extremment surveillée sauf la porte où se trouvent Jimmy et Draconny…Et puis je crois que Treize viendra me voir mais comme il connaît vos visages je me charge de votre relookage complet !

Wufei : Oh non !

Hilde : Oh que si, Wufei ! Car si on vous reconnaît, j'passe en cour martiale et bonjour les problèmes !

Quatre : En quoi consiste ce relookage ?

Hilde sourit que même le shinigami eut un sursaut de peur !

Quelques Heures plus tard !

Wufei : PAS QUESTION QUE JE SORTE DANS CETTE TENUE !

Hilde : Wufei, tu étais d'accord alors viens sinon on sera en retard !

Wufei : NON !NON !NON ! ET RE-NON !

Hilde : Les garçons ! Aidez moi !

Duo : Non mais tu m'as vu !

Trowa acquiesça ainsi que Quatre.

Hilde : Mais c'est que vous êtes de vrais chochottes ! Bon, très bien si la mission foire ne venez pas vous plaindre chez moi ! Car c'est de votre faute ! On a déjà 10min de retard !

Heero : Elle a raison, la mission avant tout .

Hilde : Enfin un mec raisonnable !

Duo (indigné) : C'est normal avec lui ! Les missions passent avant tout ! c'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le perfect soldier !

Hilde : Bon je compte jusqu'à Wufei et si vous ne bougez pas ! je pars sans vous !

(Feylie : je compte jusqu'à Wufei... j'étais mdr en lisant ça. Je vais faire pareil maintenant, mdr)

Hilde : Heero……….Duo…………Trowa…………Quatre...WUFEI! Bon ben j'y vais !

Hilde se dirigea vers la porte et elle s'assit dans sa voiture de fonction et commença à démarrer sa voiture mais elle vit qu'elle fut vite rejointe par les 5 pilotes.

Hilde sourit intérieurement._On va enfin commencer !_

Hilde conduisit vers la base puis agaçée par le silence tendu , elle alluma la radio. La musique qui passait c'était Lorie ( Ah Quelle horreur ! Réléna doit être fan de ça ! Feylie : elle est bonne à faire interner cette Rélémoche) mit un Cd et c'était LINKIN PARK , Faint.

Elle adorait cette chanson et elle commença à la chanter.

_I can't faint _

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be enough_

_D'I won't tell..._

Hilde continuait à chanter jusqu'à ce que Duo l'accompagne pour la deuxième voix. Puis au milieu de la chanson, ils hurlèrent et Heero vit que la vitesse passa de 80 à presque 180 Km/h.

Heero : euh Hilde ?

Hilde : Hm ?

Heero : Tu veux pas ralentir ?

Hilde : Non. On a déjà pris du retard à cause des chochottes alors on rattrape !

Wufei : C'est qui les chochottes !

Hilde : Tu t'es pas reconnu Wufei !

Wufei allat grogner.

Duo : Mais là il faut ralentir Hilde !

Hilde : Sasha ! Et j'arrive toujours comme ça à la base ! Oh la porte ! attention accrochez vous !

Elle prit un tournant en épingle à cheveux et freina à 0.1 mm de la porte.

Hilde : Alors ça va ?

Duo : Mais tu es folle !

Hilde : Pas autant que toi ! Bon, ouvre moi la boite à gant Heero !

Heero fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et Hilde se regarda dans le rétroviseur et commença à mettre du gloss et arrêta la musique.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise et arrangea sa chemise.

Hilde : Maintenant on y va à pied et je vous en prie ne parlez pas !

Duo : On doit être Heero maintenant ?

Hilde : Oui.

Elle sortit de la voiture suivi des pilotes.

Jimmy : Sasha !

Hilde : Étonnée de me voir ! Coucou !

Jimmy : T'avais promis de m'appeler !

Hilde : Euh……c'était pas toi ?

Jimmy : Non c'était toi !

Hilde : J'tai appelé ! Mais le tél était en dérangement !

Jimmy : C'est qui les gens qui t'accompagne ?

Hilde : De la vieille racaille qu'Oz me charge de redresser et tu vois celui en short blanc (elle parle de Wufei !), il en a fait des conneries et c'est le plus costaud !

Jimmy : Faut pas embêter Sasha ! T'entends car sinon on vient régler ton compte !

Wufei serrait les dent, Duo était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

Hilde : Mais là il faut que je rentre dans la base ! mais où est Draconny ?

Jimmy : Tu sais mais Treize est en visite avec un type à la base alors il assure la sécurité de la base !

Hilde : Avec vous 2, la base est entre de bonnes mains ! Ohhhhh ! Mais je vais pas le voir ? Dommage mais j'ai mis mon bikini rouge qu'il aime plus que tout !

Jimmy : Tu aimes qui ? Moi ou l'autre gus gus ?

Hilde réfléchit :hmmmmmmmmm Si je vous dit tous les deux, tu me pardonnes ? Car vous êtes trop mignon ! elle lui donna un bisou sur la bouche et évidemment Heero, jaloux, racla la bouche.

Hilde (Tout contre les lèvres de Jimmy) : Tu me laisses entrer ?

Jimmy : Bien sur !

La porte s'ouvrit et Hilde rajouta : au fait pour la voiture j'te la donne car jen ai plus besoin !

Elle commença à marcher vers la base quand elle s'exclama : Au fait ! Si tu trouves mon soutif noir avec le bikini bleu, tu m'appelles pour que je puisse les récupérer. Merci d'avance !

Elle partit accompagné par les 5 pilotes.

Duo : Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

Hilde : Dis quoi ?

Duo : Sur ton soutif et le reste !

Hilde : Car j'lai perdu dans la voiture, tu te souviens quand on s'amusait à faire nos jeux débiles !

Duo sourit à la pensée. (Feylie : pervers !)

Heero : Ou est le labo ?

Hilde : Voici l'entrée en la désignant du doigt.

Hilde : Bon, on suit le plan et tenez cette carte elle vous sera demandée pour être identifiez et n'oubliez vous êtes des voyous que chui chargée de redressée alors faites moi honneur ! soyez des bons futurs petits soldats !

Quatre sourit et se dirigea avec Wufei et Trowa vers la porte de cuisines.

Hilde : maintenant à nous.

Elle arriva et brancha son micro : Quatre tu me reçois ?

Quatre : Oui, parfaitement !

Hilde : alors c'est partit !

Hilde se dirigea vers le labo et commença son identification

Machine : Sasha SCHEIBKER identifiée !

La porte s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent dans le labo puis elle se dirigea vers la salle.

Infirmière : oh Sasha ! On vous attendait pas !

Sasha : Il faut ! Encore un défaut à signaler ! J'aimerais accéder à la base G !

Infirmière : Très bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Sasha s'allongea et enleva sa chemise et tendit son bras.

Infirmière : N'avez vous pas honte de vous balader dans cette tenue ?

Hilde : Ecoutez…………elle lit son badge Mlle Patsy Parkinson ( j'lai vu ou ? ah oui Harry Potter ! Feylie : elle lui ressemble alors ? Mama : Non jpense pas.) Vous êtes pas ma mère alors cette prise de sang !

Heero l'avait écoutée et comprenait pourquoi elle était très redoutable et sexy en diable ! Elle pouvait plier chaque homme à sa volonté et terrible au combat. Heero se sentit observé et vit le regard d'Hilde sur lui. Il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de désir et Heero commença à sentir sa virilité se réveiller alors il se plongea dans son magazine !

Duo qui suivait le petit manège, fit un petit sourire de Shinigami et se promit de s'interroger son meilleur ami.

Parkinson : C'est bon, vous pouvez y accéder mais je suis obligée que 2 peuvent y entrer et le dernier reste devant la porte !

Hilde acquiesça et se dirigea vers la base G.

Hilde : c'est ici. Qui m'accompagne ?

Duo : c'est Heero. Il est expert en informatique moi je reste en contact avec Quat-chan.

Hilde : Ok. On y va ?

Heero la suivit et se trouva dans une salle rempli d'ordi et elle se dirigea vers le plus au centre.

Hilde : Assieds toi !

Heero : Hm ?

Hilde : alors tu t'assois ?

Heero se le fait pas dire 3 fois ! ( bah oui t'es un bon perfect soldier ! Feylie : I need a soldier ! Mama : Non, Feylie c'est I need a Heero !Lol)

Hilde : On y go ?

Heero commença à taper puis Hilde se pencha au dessus de son épaule et commença à taper sur le clavier.

Heero senti son odeur de pêche et d'abricot et se sentit se perdre dans son parfum.

Il se donna une claque mentale ; eh oh il a une mission à accomplir !

Il commença le téléchargement des données tandis qu'elle donnait les données chargées.

Quatre : Duo ? Treize vient d'arriver et se dirige vers vous !

Duo : Quoi ? ça fait une bonnes vingtaines de minutes !Il Faudrait qu'ils s'accélèrent !

Quatre : Quatre à Hilde !

Hilde : Quoi ? Là très occupée !

Quatre : Treize arrive !

Hilde : oki !

Heero : on accélère ?

Hilde : Oh que oui !

Heero accéléra ses mouvements sur le clavier avec Hilde !

Treize avait appris par Damien qui l'avait appris par Jimmy que Sasha était présente, dans la base ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle ! A son corps, à sa manière d'être têtue et aussi sexy !

Il ne s'étonnait pas que plusieurs officiers était amoureux d'elle ! Elle faisait naître le désir, des instincts primitifs à tout homme bien constitué !( Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

Zechs, son meilleur ami, lui disait qu'il était amoureux mais lui c'était plus par plaisir, en fait le sexe ! elle était tellement mystérieuse, un animal sauvage difficile à apprivoiser ! Combien de nuits avait il rêvé d'elle et en fait son lit ( Bravo ! Obsédé !), Rien qu'en pensant à elle ?

Il arriva devant la porte et vit un jeune homme lisant un magazine.

Treize : Que faites vous ici ?

Duo : j'attends celle qui est chargée de me redresser !

Treize : ah oui !

Il avait oublié qu'elle participait à un programme de redressement de délinquant !

Treize resta silencieux et il la vit sortir souriante : C'est bien Henry ! tu vois qu'on y arrive !

Hilde : Colonel !

Treize : soyez pas si formelle !

Hilde : Il le faut, j'ai des monstres avec moi !

Elle sourit. Treize la vit chemise ouverte sur son bikini rouge ._Oh mon Dieu !_ _SEXY ! comment voulez vous concentrer en face de cette allumeuse !_

Hilde : Bon ben je vais vous laisser à moins que vous voulez quelque chose ?

_Oui. Toi !_

Treize : Un déjeuner avec moi ?

Hilde : N'êtes vous point accompagné ?

Treize : Oui j'avais oublié !

Hilde : Une autre fois, peut être. Puis je vous demander une faveur ?

_Tout ce que tu veux ._( Mais c'est qu'il est pervers ! Heero : A qui la faute ? Feylie et Sanzo : à Mama ! Mama : C'est pas vrai ! Méssant !LOL)

Hilde : colonel ?

Treize : Ah oui ?

Hilde : Empruntez votre voiture ? Elle est grande et confortable ! SVP !

Treize : oui bien sur ! Jvais envoyer les instructions.

Hilde : Merci. On y va ! Au revoir mon colonel !

Et elle s'en alla en laissant un Treize frustré.

Treize _: Un jour elle sera mienne !_

Et sur cette pensée Treize retourna à ses occupations.

Dans la voiture

Hilde : Pffffffffffffffffffffffff ! fatiguée moi !

Duo : T'as eu le beau rôle ! Au fait, ta remarqué que Treize te matait comme si………

Hilde : Il avait envie de moi ?

Duo : Oui !

Quatre : Oui, grâce à mon empathie, j'ai ressenti son désir très important envers toi ! J'ai cru qu'il allait de sauter dessus !

Hilde : Oui et je sais ! mais laissez moi régler cette histoire ! Ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

Wufei : Alors ? Les données sont là ?

Heero : Oui. Ils ne restent plus qu'à les analyser .

Trowa :Avez oubliez qu'on a pas fini ? on doit éviter qu'ils pénètrent dans la fac !

Wufei : Bon, on y va ?

Hilde : Allez , j'ai vos vêtement de rechanges.

Wufei : On se change où ?

Hilde : ben là en voiture ! Tu crois que j'ai pris la limousine de Treize Pourquoi faire !( Bah on sait jamais ! se taper 5 pilotes c possible !lol)

Duo : Mais devant toi !

Hilde : ne me dites pas que vous avez pas vu une file nue ? N'allez pas jouer vos filles pudiques ! Allez !

Elle leur balança leurs vêtements et commença à se déshabiller .

Duo se changea tout en se couvrant ses parties.

Hilde : Pfffffffffffffffff ! j'ai compris ! elle se retourna et se changea.

Les garçons se sentirent à l'aise surtout Heero car si elle avait vu, il aurait eu honte.

Quatre qui comprenait sa gêne ainsi que Duo rirent doucement.

Hilde : Vous avez fini, _Les filles_ ?

Ils grognèrent.

Elle comprit oui.

Quatre : on le retient comment ?

Hilde : C'est simple, vous allez à la fac et moi je le retiens !

Wufei : Hilde, Ta pas un peu oublié qu'il vient de te voir Treize ?

Hilde : Vous avez pas vu que ,je me suis encore changée ?

Wufei remarqua enfin qu'elle portait une robe d'été bleu. Ses cheveux étaient noués dans une queue de cheval et elle portait des lunettes.(T'es un peu lent Wufei ! Wufei : A qui la faute ! Feylie et Sanzo : la faute à Mama ! Mama : Mais euh !)

Trowa : C'est Zechs, n'est ce pas ?

Hilde : Non mais ça va pas ! C'est l'homme qui l'accompagne Monsieur Yasha ! J'lai vu et il m'aime bien ! Et c'est Héléna en piste ! Bon on est à la fac ! Grouillez vous ! J'vous retrouve à la planque !

Ils descendirent précipitamment de la limo et rejoignirent les cours.

Hilde sourit et puis baissa la vitre et tira sur le chauffeur qui créa un petit accident.

Prof : Et si la probabilité………

Emma et Tomoyo faisaient les exercices lorsqu'elles virent nos 5 pilotes et ils les rejoignirent.

Shaolan enleva son sac et les laissa s'asseoir.

Tomoyo : Alors on peut savoir la raison de votre retard ?

Quatre : Bonjour ! Moi aussi je vais bien !

Tomoyo sourie : D'accord ! Slt Quatre ! Comment vas tu ? Alors en retard ? Pourquoi ?

Quatre : Une panne de réveil !

Emma : Une panne de réveil ?

Duo : Oui !

Emma : A 14h de l'après midi ? Bah dis donc c'était une grosse panne !

Emma et Tomoyo rirent doucement et la cloche sonna.

Sakura les rejoignit car ensuite ils avaient 2h d'anglais entre coupées par le discours d'un représentant militaire.

Ériol : Bonjour la compagnie !

Tomoyo : C'est gentil de se joindre à nous ! Trouve toi une place !

Naoko : Et vous savez la dernière !

Tous secouèrent la tête.

Chiharu : Ya eu un accident avec une limousine et une jeune fille s'y trouvait !

Heero bondit : Et la fille ? Elle va bien ?

Tous regardèrent Heero.

Chiharu : Elle n'a que des blessures mineures, en tout cas le discours a été reporté à une date ultérieure donc pas de discours, on rentre plus tôt ! Alors vous faites quoi ?

Tomoyo : Ériol m'a invité pour le thé avec Emma. On doit discuter de choses et d'autres.

Sakura : Shaolan et moi on va au resto car demain pas cours donc journée shopping !

Shaolan : Non, Ériol et moi on bosse sur une affaire urgente !

Sakura : Ah oui ! Jlavais un peu oublié !

Chiharu : Meiling ?

Meiling : Hmmmmm ! Peux pas ! Rencard !

Tomoyo : QUOI ! Et tu me l'as pas dit !

Meiling rit : Non mais rencard pour la famille !

Tomoyo : Ah oui ! Mais tu me préviendrais quand même si ta un rencard ?

Meiling : Mais oui ! Au fait Grognon ou râleur !

Wufei : C'est qui que tu traites de Râleur ?

Meiling : Il s'est reconnu !

Et s'en suivit une dispute qui fit rire tout le monde .

Heero lui regardait par la fenêtre en pensant à Hilde. Il avait senti son regard plein de désir et ressenti de la jalousie cause du regard de Treize. Pour ses camarades, la mission était réussie, un véritable succès. Mais pour lui, sachant qu'Hilde ne serait pas là , elle n'était pas réussie, en fait c'était une mission en voie de réussite…………….

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors est ce que ça vous a plut ?

Heero : Tu m'as transformé en un type excité !

Feylie : Ca c'est vrai !

Mama : Et alors pour les besoins de la fic, on est prêt à tout ! Et puis il est plus mignon comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?LOL

Wufei : Et moi alors ! Deux tenses !

Mama : Rohhh ça va vous allez pas râler !

Sanzo : Allez, ça suffit !

Mama : Jpeux me débrouiller toute seule !

Bon à bientôt et jpense que le chapitre sera centrée sur Sakura et ses amis mais avec une sauce de gundam assez épicée !

Quatre : Tu vas nous transformer en obsédés ?

Mama : Mais non ! Peux être très hot ! Des Gundams boys en chaleur ouaisssssssss ça le fait !( N'est ce pas Feylie ! Feylie : oui Mama ! MDR)

Trowa : Oh non !SanzoGirl ne pourra plus répondre à vos rewiew dans ses chapitre mais elle vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2006!


	6. Un tea Time assez mouvementé!

Hello !

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé un com, ça m'a fait très plaisir et pliée…..

Sanzo : Pliée de rire !

Mama : Sanzo ! C'est pas cool !

Sanzo : Ils attendent !

Mama : Non Mais ça va là ! Tu vas pas dicter ma conduite !

Sanzo : Et si ! Si tu veux une nuit auprès de moi avec Nutella !

Mama : Grrrr ! Quel Chantage ! M'en fous j'en ai plein de rechange !

Sanzo : Oui mais chui ton préféré !

Mama : Avec Duo !

Sanzo : Oui mais jle surpasse !

Mama : Grrr ! Sens qu'Hee-chan et Ériol vont être mes nouvelles proies !

Duo : C'est pas pour dire mais ils attendent !

Mama : Oui. Bref Bonne lecture !

Sanzo : C'est pas trop tôt !

Chapitre 6 : Un tea time assez mouvementé !

Tomoyo et ses amis écoutaient le prof d'anglais avec un ennui mortel. Il venait de lire un chapitre d'une pièce romantique : Roméo et Juliette . _La pièce serait peut être_ _intéressante si il la faisait jouer_ pensa Tomoyo. Elle regarda l'expression de ses camarades : entre ceux qui jouent aux morpions ou faisaient un baccalauréat, et ceux qui draguaient ( Duo et Trowa ! ) (Mama : Dis donc depuis quand tu dragues, toi ? Trowa : Depuis que tu me le fais faire ! Mama : ………..) , on voyait que c'était un ennui mortel de plus on était en fin de journée, et heureusement la pause de 15h arrivait sinon ils auraient pété un câble ! Ca sonnait ! Enfin et le prof prit sa pause et les élèves pouvaient sortir dehors pour se rafraîchir ou qui quittaient le cours car ils en avaient marre !

Tomoyo s'asseya sous un cerisier et commença à regarder Heero qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ! Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas ! Tout à coup, elle se sentit projetée dans son esprit et vit qu'il était inquiet pour Sasha…… mais qu'est qui c'était passé ? Mais là, les portes de son esprit furent difficiles à ouvrir.. Elle fut prise d'un froid, un monde sans émotions, un homme étrange, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir ! Alors elle insista, et vit cet homme étrange avec un bras métallique lui enseigner diverses choses quand elle se sentit secouée…… Elle se réveilla en sursaut puis vit que tous ses amis la regardaient d'un air étrange et Heero allongé qui délirait….

Tomoyo : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !

Sakura : Tu étais tellement concentrée sur Heero qu'on se posait des questions et Ériol a vu que quelque chose clochait alors il t'a secouée !

Tomoyo : Oh ! Désolée.

Duo : C'est pas grave, d'ailleurs Heero se remet doucement……

Tomoyo se sentit observée et vit que Ériol lui demandait par pensées :

Ériol : _Mais qu'est ce qui se passé ?_

Tomoyo : _Chui rentrée dans son esprit et c'est pas beau à voir !_

Ériol : _Pourquoi ?_

Tomoyo _: Il était tellement inquiet que chai pas j'ai voulu le savoir et chui entrée_ dans _son esprit !_

Ériol : _Alors, tu as vu quoi ?_

Tomoyo : _Des bribes de souvenirs et comme je le soupçonne c'est un pilote de_ _gundam…………_

Ériol : _Quoi !_

Tomoyo : _J'en_ _suis sure maintenant mais je préfère rien dire et toi tu as intérêt à te taire !_

Ériol : _Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu me peux confiance !_

Tomoyo : _Tant que cette histoire n'ai pas au clair , on se tait et on fait profile bas._ _D'ailleurs le discours a été annulé.. C'est étrange et un accident survient…. C'est très étrange…………_

Ériol : _Tu penses que l'incident de tout à l'heure et un discours annulé et un Heero encore plus renfermé sur lui même ont un lien entre eux !_

Tomoyo : _Oui et j'en suis sure !_

Ériol : _C'est vrai que là après ce que tu me dis je commence à avoir des soupçons….._

Tomoyo : _Il faudrait trouver un moyen de parler à tes gardiens, les miens et ceux de_ _Sakura !_

Ériol : _Ce soir pendant le Thé ! Toute façon, jpense que tes gardiens et ceux de Sakura viendront ! Surtout Kéro !_

Tomoyo sourit :_ Bon ben jcrois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter ce dialogue d'esprit car je sens plusieurs regards sur nous……._

Ériol : _Rien que les entendre, on a l'air un couple !_

Tomoyo rit et cela coupa la communication et Sakura posa la question .

Sakura : On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous regardez dans les yeux ? Comme ça ?

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire de plus belle.

Tomoyo : On t'expliquera………Hi hi……tout à l'heure ! Heero ça va mieux ?

Heero : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu la sensation qu'on essayait d'ouvrir une porte à coup de marteau ! Ca donne un mal de chien !

Tomoyo sourie, rassurée.

Naoko : Bon on retourne à notre deuxième heure d'anglais ?

Duo : Oh mon dieu, sens que je vais super m'emmerder !

Emma : Bah, tu veux jouer avec moi Touché coulé ? Cherche un partenaire !

Duo : Oh que oui !

Emma : C'est bon, j'ai un partenaire !

Sakura : Génial, Mon nounours sera le mien dans ce cas !

Shaolan s'arrêta : Ton Quoi !

Sakura : Nounours ! Ben quoi, tu veux autre choses mon bonbon, mon canari en sucre ?

Shaolan : Saki, je sens que je ne rentre pas avec toi ce soir !

Sakura : Toi méssant ! Ouinn Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : Bah alors Shaolan ? Et dire qu'il ya quelque années tu étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle te remarque ! Oh là là là ! Tu sais pas ce que tu veux !

Shaolan : Et là c'est déloyal( Shaolan : Fais quelque chose Feylie ! Mama : Eh oh c'est ma fic et tu souffres pas ! Moi j'appelle ceci de la taquinerie !lol. Feylie : Si tu fais pleurer mon chou, je suis plus ta soeurette, Mama ! Shaolan : na ! Mama : Un garçon qui pleure , c'est très mignon car il est sensible ! Mais comme l'a rappelé Feylie, je ne te ferai pas souffrir ! Vous êtes vraiment intraitables !)

Ériol : Mon adorable parent est facile à embêter, n'est ce pas ?

Chiharu : Vous êtes parents ? Woéeeeeeeee on le savait pas !

Naoko : Dommage qu'il n'ait pas hérité du calme et de la courtoisie d'Ériol !

Shaolan : Là c'est vraiment pas sympa ! Meiling dis quelque chose !

Meiling : Quelque chose !

Shaolan :Ha ha ha ! Très drôle !

Meiling : Bah quoi tu me dis de dire quelque chose, jte le dit !

Tomoyo : On t'aime comme tu es Shaolan alors ne change pas ! (Feylie : oui, moi je t'aime comme tu es !)

Shaolan : Merci, j'étais à deux doigts de bouder !

Duo : Ben dis donc Wuffy, j'ai envie de te taquiner moi aussi !

Wufei : MAXWELL ! COMBIEN DE FOIS VAIS JE DEVOIR TE DIRE QUE MON NOM EST WUFEI !

Duo : Autant de fois qu'il le faut Wuffynou ! (Feylie : on croirait entendre Panky Parkinson quand elle appelle Drago)

Wufei : Là t'es mort !

On assista à une énième course poursuite entre Duo et Wufei super en forme !

Ils arrivèrent en anglais en riant.

Et le prof entra et continua son cours sur l'œuvre de Shakespeare.

Tomoyo regarda alors Emma et Duo gagnaient sur Sakura et Shaolan au Touché Coulé, Heero parlait à Quatre de l'exo, Naoko rougissait sous certaines remarques de Trowa ( Mama : Dis donc tu t'émancipes ? Trowa : mais non puisque c'est toi qui le fait ! Mama : Feylie ! Trouve une moyen de le casser ! Feylie : Quand on a le nom d'un four à micro-onde, on se la ferme Trowa ! Trowa : je vais le dire à ma mère, ouin ! Feylie : voilà, mama ! Ca te va ? Mama : Merciiii !) et Wufei et Meiling s'envoyer des papiers noircies par tes insultes vue leur expression et Tomoyo sourit car la vie était merveilleuse et maintenant entourée de nouveaux mystérieux amis, elle se sentait plus heureuse. Elle sentit le regard 'Ériol et se tourna vers lui et lui adressa son plus beau sourire et se motiva pour écouter le cours d'anglais.

En fin d'heure, le prof annonça : Mesdemoiselles, messieurs nous irons voir la pièce de théâtre Roméo et Juliette car notre Tomoyo y joue le rôle de Juliette de façon plus musicale. Dirons nous !

Tomoyo rougit.

Prof : Donc, je voudrais savoir combien d'entre vous sont susceptibles d'être intéressés ?

Là, plusieurs doigts se levèrent.

Prof : Sachez qu'elle représente notre faculté à ce concours, donc je veux un comportement irréprochable ! N'est ce pas Messieurs Chang et Maxwell et mademoiselle Li ?

Les 3 concernés se renfrognèrent .

Prof : Même remarque à Monsieur Kanna, ai je été clair ? Bon , demain je veux savoir qui est sur de venir et qui ne vient pas. Vous me ferez une liste et demanderez aux sécheurs leur avis, Vous avez tout le Week end pour réfléchir. Lundi au plus tard je veux une réponse. Oui ou non. Pas de réponse de votre part, je considère ceci comme un non et venez pas vous plaindre que jvous ai pas prévenus !

Ils sortit.

Sakura : Ben alors, tu vas être une Juliette hors pair !

Tomoyo :Merci mais je………………..

Tomoyo sentit une force magique grandissante et puis sortit précipitamment de la salle suivi d'Ériol puis bientôt de Sakura, Shaolan, Meiling et d'Emma.

Près du Gymnase

Tomoyo : Vous sentez ? Namai est là !

Sakura : Oui. Sortons nos sceptres !

Et Ériol, Sakura, Emma, Shaolan et Tomoyo invoquèrent leur pouvoir.

Tomoyo : Quel dommage !

Meiling : Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Sakura n'a pas une tenue et j'ai pas ma caméra !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Sakura (Grosse goutte sur la tête) : On est pas vraiment là pour parler de tenue.

Tomoyo : Il est là, il approche …….

On vit 5 créatures fait de terre et verdure.

Emma : Jcrois qu'on a nos adversaires.

Et ils se mirent en position de combat.

Shaolan : Vaux mieux qu'on arrête………..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà les hostilités commençaient.

Meiling : Pense pas qu'on ait le temps !

Et s'engagea un combat mêlant grâce, arts martiaux, épées et magie.

Hilde arriva à la fac et courut vers Duo.

Hilde : Hello ! Jvous ai manqué ?

Quatre : Tu vas bien ?

Hilde : Oui même en plein de chance, j'ai eu le meilleur médecin !

Wufei : Sally ?

Hilde : Oui et elle m'a fait sortir plus tôt. Bizarrement, selon elle, j'avais des entailles plus profondes mais il semblerait que quelqu'un m'a fait quelque chose et au bout 30 minutes, j'étais guérie !

Heero la regarda. Oui c'était Hilde en forme et en bonne santé qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Toujours aussi séduisante, riante !

En y repensant cette guérison soudaine l'avait surpris et il commença à chercher les liens logique entre l'essai d'intrusion dans son esprit et la guérison soudaine. Puis sans prévenir, Hilde lui donna un bisou sonore sur la joue et lui murmura : Merci ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu guérir !

Il rougit.

Duo : Mais n'est ce point la marque d'un rougissement ?

Quatre tapa Duo puis il rit.

Naoko : Dites vous avez pas vu Saki et les autres ? Chuis inquiète ça fait 20 minutes qui sont partis !

Trowa : Peut être qu'ils sont allés chez Ériol !

Naoko : Non, puisque le gardien ne les a pas vu passés ! Même Dorian qui les attend à la fin des cours a affirmé qu'il n'a pas vu Tomoyo !

Wufei (fronce les sourcils) : Vous croyez que…………..

Ils se regardèrent tous les 6.

Trowa : On va y aller Naoko ! On a un petit contre temps n'est ce pas Sasha ?

Hilde : Oui.

Naoko : Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Mais que cachez vous !

Et ils sortirent tous. Décidemment, dans cette fac, on agissait bizarrement et Naoko adore tout ce qui étrange à ses yeux et elle se promit qu'elle mènerait sa petite enquête. Elle rejoignit Rika et Chiharu qui l'attendait avec leur petit copain respectif.

Pendant ce temps

Shaolan : Qu'est ce qu'elles sont coriaces !

Ériol : Ca tu l'as dit !

Meiling : Enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom !

Emma : 100 d'accord avec toi !

Tomoyo : Même moi j'ai pas utilisé le tiers de ce que je sais faire !

Sakura : Là, je m'amuse !

Shaolan et Ériol se regardèrent. Des fois les filles ont _vraiment _un comportement bizarre. (Mama : On dit merci à Yun dans capitaine Tsubasa (Julian Ross) pour cette réplique ! je l'adore !)

Meiling : Tention il attaque !

Et ils reprirent leur position .

Plante : Rends toi à notre Maître, Ousheb ! Et tu éviteras des souffrances inutiles !

Tomoyo : Attends que je réfléchisse ! Non !

Plante : Tu l'auras voulu !

Et la plante commença à sortir par ses branches des épines empoisonnées.

Tomoyo : Derrière moi ! Et lança un champ d'énergie puissant qui arrêtèrent les épines ; Bon, Shaolan, Ériol le monstre chef c'est celui de gauche. Il faut l'anéantir ! Shaolan et Ériol vous le distrayez les autres avec moi, on va lui régler son compte !

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Et le combat continua. Emma évita les autres attaques des autres monstres et protégea les autres.

Emma : On a les renforts.

Yué,Kéro, Spinel, Ruby, Shibi et Spiny arrivèrent.

Shibi : Bah alors on commence la fête sans nous ?

Emma : Si tu mettais tes phrases qui servent entre parenthèses à rien et tu viens nous aider ?

Shibi : C'est demandé si gentiment !

Emma soupira. Décidément Shibi c'est un vrai cas quand elle le veut ! Puis les gardiens s'occupèrent des autres plantes ce qui laissait plus d'action aux autres.

Puis au bout de 2 minutes (Sakura : Pourquoi 2 minutes ? Mama : Peux t'être parce que tu penses à Shaolan torse nu alors ton esprit est d'ailleurs ! lol. Feylie : je te comprends Sakura, mdr), le chef monstre explosa et dit : Notre maître saura te faire entendre raison. Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, ils s'évanouirent en poussières.

Meiling : Beurk ! Chui dégueu !

Sakura : Beurk ! Je pue !

Shaolan : Merci de me prévenir !

Sakura lui adressa un regard noir pour réponse. (Mama : D'accord t'es un bad boys mais quand même ! lol)

Ériol : Et si vous preniez une douche chez moi ?

Emma : Ma mère va hurler si elle me voit comme ça !

Ériol : Tu diras à ta mère que tu dors chez moi !

Emma : Dacc !

Ériol : Vous autres ?

Meiling : Je suis !

Sakura : Oki.

Tomoyo : Oui.

Shaolan : Ouais.

Kéro : y'aura des gâteaux ?

Spinel/Spiny : Tu penses vraiment avec ton ventre !

Kéro : On vous a rien demandé !

Spinel/Spiny : On constate c'est tout !

Yué, Shibi et Ruby se regardèrent. Décidément entre les gardiens c'est la guerre !

Shibi : Vous savez 2 contre 1 c'est pas juste !

Kéro : Merci de ton soutien !

Spinel/Spiny : En guerre comme en amour tous les coups sont permis ! (Mama : Ca c'est bien vrai ! et C'est les filles qui subissent !)

Tomoyo et Ériol commencèrent à rire accompagnés de Shaolan et d'Emma et de Meiling.

Kéro (fâché) : On y va !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et se dirigea vers la vieille maison d'Ériol.

Maison d'Ériol

Ériol : On va être galant ; Les filles d'abord !

Sakura et Emma se précipitèrent dans chaque chambre à la recherche de salle de bains.

Ériol (criant) : Y'en a une dans chaque chambre ! (s'adressant à Ruby) Dépose leur des vêtements propres, stp !

Ruby acquiesça et s'éxécutit.

Shaolan aidait Ériol mais ce dernier le sentait méfiant.

Ériol : Vas y . Dis ce que tu as dire ! Sinon, cela te fera une boule dans la gorge.

Shaolan : Y'a t il quelque chose entre toi et Tomoyo ?

Ériol : Et si c'est le cas, que ferais tu ?

Shaolan : Je dirais de pas la faire souffrir sinon je te le ferai payer personnellement. (Mama : Oui vas y ! Montre tes talents de bad boy ! lol)

Ériol : Ce que tu es protecteur envers elle ! On dirait vraiment le grand frère de Sakura. Tu tiens à elle, n'est ce pas ?

Shaolan : C'est ma meilleure amie alors tous ceux qui la feront souffrir en paieront les conséquences. Mais tu as l'art de détourner la conversation ! Moi je veux une réponse. Y'a t il quelque choses entre toi et elle ?

Ériol : A part une très grande amitié, non. Et puis j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et tu feras peut être sa connaissance.(Mama : Mais qui est elle ? Les soeurettes en avant les histoires ! Lol. Sanzo : Complètement cinglée ! Feylie : d'accord avec toi) Mais laisse moi te dire une chose : Tomoyo est ma meilleure amie et je tiens énormément à elle et si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, il en paierait les conséquences.

Shaolan : On est d'accord sur un point ! On lui fait sa fête à l'autres gus gus qui lui fait du mal.

Ériol : Je tiens à être honnête avec toi Shaolan. Ousheb et Clow ont vécu une grande histoire d'amour par le passé. Mon amitié est très profonde avec elle et je ne peux renier ce qui c'est passé entre elle et moi. Mais le passé est le passé alors je préfère que tu n'ébruites ce secret à personne même pas à ta fleur de cerisier. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Shaolan : Je garderai ton secret jusque dans ma tombe. Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler avec la personne concernée ?

Ériol : Elle est déjà assez perturbée entre Namai et Dorian et puis elle le découvrira bien assez tôt. Crois moi ! et puis nous avons déjà avancé sur des chemins différents, on ne peut plus reculer comme je l'ai entendu dans une série allemande : Quand la cloche a sonné, on ne peut plus reculer car si tu voulais vraiment sécher, t'aurais du rester chez toi !( Mama : pas sure avec moi ! Serais cap de pas aller en cours même si la cloche a sonnée. Lol Sanzo : PARESSEUSE ! Mama lui tire la langue !)

Tomoyo : vous êtes bien philosophiques tous les deux !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tomoyo vêtue d'une chemise bleue avec un short (Mama : Vision de rêve……..pour ? allez devinez ! Feylie ; c'est sûr que c'est pas pour mon chou Shaolan)

Shaolan : Saki a fini ?

Tomoyo : Oui elle arrive. Merci pour les vêtements.

Ériol : Pas de quoi ! J'y vais mais le tél est au salon pour Emma.

Tomoyo : Ériol ?

Ériol : Oui ?

Tomoyo : Il faudrait qu'on se parle mais entre nous 2.

Ériol : J'approuve mais quand ?

Tomoyo : Demain soir. Chez moi à 23h00. Ma mère sera au lit et endormie car elle part tôt le lendemain.

Ériol acquiesça et se dirigea vers une chambre la salle de bains.

Spiny : Vous avez pas l'air en forme maîtresse. Voulez vous un thé ?

Tomoyo : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

Emma : Il est où le tél ?

Tomoyo : Dans le salon. Jte montre.

Emma : Merci.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur

: Non vous avez ce que j'ai vu ?

: Difficile de ne pas le remarquer vu que tu nous le répètes toutes les 5 minutes !

: Hn !

: Heero sois plus clair !

Heero : Tais toi, ils vont nous entendre !

Hilde : d'accord avec Heero et on entend rien à cause de ta voix qui couvre tout !

Duo : Merci les gars de me soutenir !

Quatre/Trowa : Pas de quoi !

Duo : Avoir de jolies jambes comme Emma et ne pas les montrer c'est une honte !

Hilde : Peux tu te taire 5 minutes ou c'est trop de demander ?

Duo : T'as vu Quatre ? Tomoyo est super sexy. Ah mais voici Sakura et Meiling, elles aussi sont super sexy !

Wufei : Bâillonnez le !

Hilde/Heero : Avec Plaisir !

A l'intérieur

Tomoyo : Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Meiling et Sakura secouèrent la tête.

Tomoyo : Bizarre, j'ai cru entendre ………

Emma : Ma mère est d'accord que je reste mais je dois être rentrer pour 10h00.

Tomoyo : Si nous commencions à prendre notre thé ?

Meiling : Oui.

Kéro, Spiny et Suppy (Elles avaient sympathisé !) martyrisaient le Kéro et s'assirent et se servirent en thé.

Ériol et Shaolan arrivèrent et commencèrent à prendre le thé.

Shibi : Ne tournons pas autour de pot !

Ériol : On a quelque soupçons envers l'association Romfeller et Namai.

Tomoyo : Et puis, les nouveaux sont pas net. Déjà que Dorian était pas net !

Sakura : Tu penses à quoi ?

Tomoyo : Sais pas mais ils sont pas net !

Emma : C'est vrai, je le sens.

Meiling/Shaolan : Chang est celui en qui on a une entière confiance.

Yué : Pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Il est descendant du clan du dragon et les Li s'entendent bien avec eux et normalement ils doivent se choisir une épouse parmi notre clan.

Meiling : Peut être mais dois je te rappeler qu'on ne sait rien de son passé !

Shaolan : Mère a confiance en lui alors fais lui confiance !

Meiling : Quand les poules auront des dents !

Shaolan roula des yeux.

Sakura : Qu'est que vous suggérez ?

Spiny et Suppy se regardèrent et répondirent d'une voix monocorde : Vous faites profile bas et ils ne doivent rien soupçonner.

Kéro (Un gâteau en bouche) : Hmmmm ! Bref……… nous on cherche des infos et vous continuez votre jeu.

Shibi : Cherchez des infos plus sur Dorian.

Ruby : Et pourquoi je te prie ?

Yué : J'allais lui poser la même question.

Shibi : De tout ce que j'ai vu, Dorian est le pire des ripoux que j'ai pu voir ! Moi, c'est clair moi je lui donnerais pas ma confiance facilement !

Ériol : Ok. On fait ce que vous dites mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de nous interrompre !

Shaolan : Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Car nous avons 12 oreilles à notre écoute !

Ériol : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils pensent qu'on se disputent sur le part des gâteaux !

Sakura : Et les gardiens ?

Ériol : Ils ne les voient pas !

Tomoyo : Oufffff !

Shaolan : Et si on s'envoyait des gâteaux pour les conforter dans leur idée, Hm ? (Mama : Et pourquoi pas un concours de T shirt mouillés ? Shaolan : Bonne suggestion à exploiter ! Mama : t'es un pervers toi !)

Emma reçut du gâteau et réplique : Vous êtes morts !

Ils rirent un bon moment puis ils sortirent et les filles prirent le tuyau d'arrosage et aspergea les garçons. Eux ils répliquèrent en reprenant le tuyau d'arrosage, et aspergèrent les filles qui riaient comme des folles ! (Mama : bravo Shaolan ! Shaolan : Pas de quoi ! Mama : Pervers !)

Et Sakura sauta dans les bras et Tomoyo glissa dans les bras d'Ériol et tombèrent sur le sol. Ériol est au dessus d'un Tomoyo riante aux éclats.

Emma : J'ai vu quelque choses remuer dans les buissons !

Meiling : Quoi ! Qui est le pervers !

Shaolan et Ériol se dirigèrent vers les buissons et en sortirent 5 pilotes et Hilde.

Ériol : Peux t on savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

Shaolan : C'est une propriété privée !

Sakura : On attend !

Emma : J'aurais jamais pensé que Duo Maxwell serait capable de faire ça ! Comme quoi on connaît mal les gens !

Hilde : On a entendu par Naoko c'est ça ? (Trowa acquiesça) Que vous n'êtes pas sortis des cours et Naoko était super inquiète alors on lui a dit qu'on vous chercherait partout et puis on est arrivé ici. Selon Naoko, vous deviez être ici !

Tomoyo : Oui mais après être rassuré et vérifié qu'on est était bien ici, Vous auriez pu partir !

Hilde : On allait partir mais vous nous avez surpris !

Décidément Hilde était une bonne menteuse, une sacrée bonne menteuse ! pensa Heero.

Ériol et Tomoyo se regardèrent puis ils sortirent de quelque minutes qui parut des heures à Duo.

Emma : On vous pardonne mais à une condition !

Quatre : Laquelle ?

Ils sourirent tous et il envoyèrent des gâteaux et de l'eau à leur figure !

Shaolan : Voilà la condition !

Ils étaient pliés de rire et ils continuèrent jusqu'au soir avec l'insouciance d'un enfant de 4 ans !

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors ça vous plut ? Il est 5h28 du matin (Feylie : Et bah ! T'as du courage ma vieille !) et j'ai fini le chapitre Bon maintenant au dodo et ce soir on écrit la suite pour vous faire plaisir !

Sanzo : Elle s'est endormie !

Duo : Que veux tu que ça me fasse ?

Sanzo : Duo !

Duo : D'accord, je finis !

Sanzo : Merci !

Sanzo porte une Mama endormie dans sa chambre et s'allonge avec elle.

Duo : Je vous vois venir petite obsédées ! Mama est crevée ! Sanzo serait pas capable d'abuser d'elle endormie ? N'est ce pas ? Hein ? Répondez moi !

Heero : Mais non !

Ériol : On est là pour surveiller !

Duo : J'ai eu peur !

Quatre : En parlant de dodo……Si on y allait ?

Trowa : …………………………( Traduction : Oui chui crevé !)

Wufei : n'oubliez de laissez des comm même ceux qui lisent ce serait vraiment sympa !

Ériol : Elle pourrait voir comment est son travail et l'améliorer si possible !

Shaolan : fatigué !

Mama  (endormie) Piqueur de pseudo de Msn !

Sanzo : Elle n'est pas réveillée mais elle a une ouie très fine quand il s'agit de copiage ou de conneries !

Bref à la prochaine !

Goku : On peut pas vous dire ce qui va se passer car tout est dans sa tête !DSL !

Gojyo : et on y est très rarement !

Hakkai : Mais on vous tiendra au courant ! Bonne nuit ou bonne journée ! c'était Hakkai à vous les studio !

Gojyo/Goku/Sanzo : Hak-kai.

Hakkai : Bah koi ? Jvoulais savoir ce que ça faisait !

Gojyo : On a vu ça ! Allez au dodo !


	7. Ousheb et Clow

SALUT A TOUS !

Sanzo : Tu vas te calmer !

Mama : Non ! Chuis trop contente ! Un nouveau Chapitre en route !

Sanzo : Quelle poisse !

Mama : Bref je fais des **très très très** gros bisous à ma soeurette Feylie qui accepte de me corriger et qui me fait bosser sur cette fic !

Sanzo : Ouais ! Et à qui ?

Mama : Et aussi à mon autre soeurette Mando qui est en train de bosser sur la suite de la fic le Bachelor ! Et oui les SHA Plus fort que toi ! D'accor avec vous !

Sanzo : Et ?

Mama : Ca va j'y viens ! Pfff ! Casse pied quand il veut ! Bref aussi à Dolphin qui m'a dédié 2 chapitres de sa fic ! J'en pleure d'émotion quand jy repense………..

Sanzo : Et ?

Mama : Et aussi tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews ! Alors rattrapez vous sur ce chapitre ou les précédents !

Sanzo : Et ?

Mama : Et Quoi ?

Sanzo : Alors ?

Mama : Oui ça va ! Bref vous avez remarqué que je laisse les commentaires de Feylie car il m'ont trop délirer bref et je crois que ça fait bien rire les gens ! Je pense………

**Feylie **: trop gentil !

Sanzo : Et ?

Mama : Tu m'agaces toi ! Et ? Quoi ?

Sanzo : Tu vas le lancer le chapitre, oui ou non ?

Mama : Bref , Bisousssssssssssssssssssss et Bonne lecture avec le chapitre suivant !

Sanzo : C'est pas trop tôt !

Mama : Toi, Tu es mort ce soir ! Nutella et des crêpes !

Heero : Pas de chance !

Chapitre 7 : Ousheb et Clow……

Évidemment, à force d'être trempé, Ériol avait décidé de les inviter à dîner pour se faire pardonner. Cependant cela ne faisait pas plaisir à Kéro (Mama : Devinez pourquoi !) mais bon il était d'accord avec Ériol, il vaut mieux éviter de dire qu'il existe une peluche ailée et des gardiens ailés dans la maison ! Il aurait au moins du dessert mais c'est qu'il l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'il pouvait pas mettre le son sur le jeu vidéo car il devait pas faire trop de bruit ! Un jeu vidéo sans musique à fond c'est pas un jeu vidéo autant jouer un jeu débile mais même les jeux débiles ont une musique ! Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi !(Mama : Pauvre Kéro !)

Pendant ce temps, à la salle à manger

: Passe moi la sauce !

: Franchement, Maxwell, tu pourrais te tenir correctement !

Duo : Wuffy ! J'ai faim alors je mange !

Quatre : Tu ferais mieux de le laisser manger sinon c'est nous qui auront des problèmes……

Tomoyo : Et pourquoi ?

Trowa : Entendre le ventre de Duo gargouiller nous empêche de dormir !

Duo : Eh oh ! C'est pas vrai !

Heero : Qu'est que tu en sais ! T'as des problèmes d' écoutes ! On t'entend même en France !

Duo : Vous êtes méchants ! Puisque c'est comme ça , je boude ! Na !

Wufei : Enfin la paix !

Duo : Wuffy ! C'est pas gentil !

Wufei : MAX-WELL MON NOM EST WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I (Mama : Merci Dolphin !)

Duo : Mais Wuffy c'est plus joli !

Wufei : T'es un homme mort !

Et Wufei se mit à le poursuivre dans toute la salle à manger.

Tomoyo et Sakura éclatèrent de rire bientôt suivies par toute la troupe.

Hilde : C'est pas pour jouer les rabats joie mais on a du boulot pour demain et moi surtout !

Tomoyo : D'accord Sasha, je veux bien que vous partez mais comment on fait pour les arrêter ?

Hilde : D'accord ! DUO, SI TU NE VIENS PAS MAINTENANT, PLUS DE PISCINE !

Duo : HEIN ! MAIS POURQUOI ? ET PUIS D'ABORD QUELLE PISCINE !

Hilde : J'avais pensé que ce serait cool d'inviter Tomoyo et ses amis à se joindre à nous mais bon je laisse tomber !

Duo : Non mais tu plaisantes ! Je m'excuse pour les conneries que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

Heero : A genoux !

Duo : Hee-chan ! C'est méchant !

Trowa : Allez !

Duo s'exécuta et reformula sa demande.

Tomoyo réfléchit puis dit : Tu peux te relever Chevalier Duo Maxwell et j'accepte votre requête en allant à la piscine avec vous.

Duo : OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! YEN A QUI SERONT MPFfffffffffffffffffffffff !

En effet, Heero et Quatre venaient de lui couvrir sa bouche de leur main.

Quatre : Il parle trop !

Heero : Mais vraiment trop !

Ériol : C'est pas grave, nous avons l'habitude !

Sakura : Avec qui, je te prie ?

Ériol : Voyons Yamazaki !

Shaolan : A la différence près que l'un raconte des conneries et l'autre est un excité ! Et le pire c'est quand vous êtes 2 ! Là vous êtes insupportables !

Ériol : Mais tu y crois dois-je te le rappeler ?

Tomoyo :Hi hi hi ! Arroseur arrosé !

Hilde se dirigea vers la porte et tire un Duo Maxwell larmoyant : Promettez moi qu'on se reverra !

Sakura : Mais oui ! En cours !

Heero : Un peu d'aide ?

Hilde : Oui merci.

Ils prirent Duo Maxwell et lancèrent « au revoir et à la prochaine ! » sous un Duo Hurlant : Mais vous allez pas me portez comme ça à travers la ville ! Laissez moi marcher !

Tomoyo ria encore et se retourna vers la maison.

Shaolan : Qui s'occupe de la vaisselle ?

Ériol : Moi.

Tomoyo : Moi je t'accompagne.

Ériol (souriant) : Merci.

Meiling (baillant) : C'est pas tout ça ! Mais j'ai envie de dormir ! Le Wufei m'a épuisée !

Shaolan : Tu m'étonnes !

Meiling : No comment !

Emma (baillant) : Moi aussi, complètement crevée entre un Duo blagueur et un combat !

Sakura : Ca tu l'as dit !

Tomoyo : Bonne nuit à tous !

Shaolan : Ca vous gêne pas de faire la vaisselle ?

Ériol : On se débrouilleras, ne t'inquiètes donc pas !

Shaolan, Sakura, Emma et Meiling allèrent se coucher en sortant des bonne nuit à moitié endormi.

Ériol commença à prendre l'éponge et remplir le bac d'eau tandis que Tomoyo prit le chiffon.

Évidemment, un silence de mort s'installa puis il devint pesant alors Ériol décida de briser la glace.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sanzo : Non mais ça va pas !

Feylie : ouais c'est vrai ! Ca va pas !

Mama : Quoi ? J'ai coupé au moment le plus intéressant !

Sanzo : Allez la suite tes lecteurs patientent sinon rêve pour le nutella !

Feylie : ouais, tu vas le rêver durant un bon moment ton pot de nutella

Mama : Ca va ! Je reprends !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ériol : Alors, tu veux pas qu'on parle de cette chose maintenant ?

Tomoyo : Quelle chose ?

Ériol : Celle dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?

Tomoyo : Maintenant ?

Ériol : Je sens que tu n'attendras pas demain pour en parler et toute la journée tu seras sur les nerfs même si tu ne le montres pas !

Tomoyo :Mais……..

Ériol : Vaut mieux qu'on en parle maintenant que plus tard !

Tomoyo : D'accord ! Ériol, je fais des rêves assez étranges en ce moment……………..

Ériol : Oui et ?

Tomoyo : Ériol c'est gênant d'en parler !

Ériol : Réglons cette histoire tu veux ?

Tomoyo soupira et essuya les couverts : D'accord. Mes rêves sont très étranges.

Ériol : Tu me l'as dit ça. Mais en quoi ?

Tomoyo : Je me vois en Egypte et je ne suis pas seule….. Y'a Sakura et Shaolan et Emma !

Ériol : hum hum………

Tomoyo : Et puis ya toi !

Ériol : Et ?

Tomoyo : Je crois qu'on est proche, je dirais très proches voire intimes.

Ériol : Laisse moi t'éclairer ta lanterne !

Tomoyo essuya les assiettes puis les rangea.

Ériol : Tu as remarqué que tu as rêvé de ta vie antérieure à Ousheb……

Tomoyo acquiesça puis rangea les verres.

Ériol prit une grande respiration puis déclara d'une traite : OushebetClowonteuunegrandehistoired'amour !

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Ériol : Ousheb et Clow ont eu une histoire d'amour.

Tomoyo : Tu veux dire que ?

Ériol : Oui.

Tomoyo : Et ………. ?

Ériol fronça les sourcils puis comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Ériol : Oh non ! Non ça n'arrivera pas !

Tomoyo : Tu es en sûr ?

Ériol : Sûr et Certain.

Tomoyo le regarda puis il sentit qu'il devait des explications.

Ériol : Je t'assure que ça n'arrivera pas ! Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis mon départ en Angleterre et tu es celle qui m'écoute le plus et qui me comprend le mieux. C'est vrai vers l'âge de 13 ans , j'avais le béguin pour toi alors que j'étais avec Kaho. Mais c'est du passé car je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre en Amérique. Et j'en suis fou amoureux.

Tomoyo sourit puis dit : Alors ? Qui est ce cette belle inconnue qui a ravi le coeur de la réincarnation de Clow Reed ?

Ériol : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mais pour l'instant je garde son identité secrète.

Tomoyo : Toujours mystérieux.

Ériol sourit puis déclara : Au fait Tomoyo…….

Tomoyo sourit : Oui ?

Ériol : Ne te base pas sur le passé pour avancer, Ousheb et Clow se sont aimés, c'est vrai, on ne peut le nier. Et cela restera gravé en notre mémoire mais on n'est pas eux! Ne l'oublie pas ! Nous sommes Tomoyo et Ériol meilleurs amis du monde et on s'adore ! On peut se faire des câlins sans rien ressentir une très grande amitié ou même dormir ensemble sans rien faire…

Tomoyo : Là tu vas un peu trop loin Non ?

Ériol : C'est l'exacte vérité. On s'aime beaucoup mais rien nous ne lie par un serment d'amour.

Tomoyo sourit puis soudain sentit comme si on lui déchirait une partie de soi même.

Ériol : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tomoyo ! Tomoyo !

Puis Ériol sentit qu'on essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit puis s'évanouit

A suivre………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sanzo : Non mais ca va pas ? Tu vas pas le refaire ton coup !

Feylie : c'est quoi ça ! Tu veux notre mort ? Tu veux la mort de ta Feylie adorée !

Mama : Roh si tu sais même plus plaisanté !

Sanzo : Fais plus ce genre de blagues !

Feylie : Sanzo a raison ! Plus de blagues sinon...

Mama : Voilà la suite ! Sais plus rire au blagues !

Sanzo : Je ne ris qu'aux blagues drôles !

Feylie : moi aussi

Mama : Alors là ! Tu vas me le payer Sanzo !

Heero : Là elle encore plus motivée !

Duo : Pauvre mais pauvre Sanzo !

Sanzo : pourquoi c'est moi qui prend tout ?

Feylie : bah Mama, c'est ma soeurette donc elle me frappera jamais

Sanzo : maudit lien fraternel !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ériol se réveilla et se sentit étrange. C'était Clow qui les avait transportés dans un univers inconnu. C'était un jardin rempli de cerisiers et des pommiers et des poiriers.( Heero : Mais pourquoi autant d'arbres ! Mama : Car je suis dans ma période poire ! poire oh poire trop drôle ! Hi hi hi hii Heero : Ouais elle est atteinte ! Je confirme ! Mama : Si on peut plus plaisanter ! Duo : T'appelle ça une blague ! Mama : Ca va ! J'me vengerais !)

Tomoyo se réveilla dans un monde complètement différent, elle se sentait déconnectée du temps.

: Ousheb ?

Tomoyo se retourna et vit Clow. Elle sourit et voulut aller dans ses bras mais Clow faisait visiblement la tête.

Elle le regarda puis dit : Je te fais attendre ?

Clow : Quelques siècles ! Mais c'est pas grave.

Ousheb : Alors tu me fais la tête !

Clow : …………

Ousheb : Compris. Mais où est passé la patience légendaire de Clow Reed ?

(Feylie : moi j'aurais bien dit dans une poubelle, mdr)

Clow : Là, elle sera plus utile.

Ousheb fit voler 2 cerises reliées par une queue et déclara : Tu me pardonnes ?

Clow se retourna et vit 2 cerises qui n'attendaient plus à être manger par les 2 personnes présentes.

Il sourit et puis essaya de croquer dans la cerise mais Ousheb l'éleva en l'air.

Ousheb : Pourquoi tu en aurais droit ? Dis moi !

Elle le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

Ousheb : J'attends.

Clow : Car tu ne sais pas résister à mon charme irrésistible !

Ousheb : Mouais. Pathétique. Autre réponse !

Clow : Car j'ai fait apparaître tes arbres fruitiers préférés !

Ousheb : Ouais c'est ça ! Cache toi sous tes faux airs d'innocents !

Puis les deux croquèrent dans les cerises puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leur baiser au goût de cerise, les fit sourire puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Clow : Tu m'as manqué !

Ousheb : A moi aussi !

Ils rirent.

Clow : Tu es toujours très belle malgré les années……

Ousheb : Merci et toi aussi tu es beau comme un………sorcier.

Ils rirent puis Clow prit la main d'Ousheb et s'asseya à l'ombre des cerisiers et il installa Ousheb entre ses jambes.(Mama : Je vois perverses ! Feylie : j'ai rien pensé de pervers, moi). Elle soupira de bien être.

Ils restèrent silencieux appréciant la présence de l'autre puis Ousheb posa la question.

Ousheb : Pourquoi m'as tu appelée ?

Clow : Je crois que les forces qui menacent notre Tomoyo et ses amis sont bien plus puissantes que je ne le pensais………….

Ousheb : Que veux tu dire ?

Clow : Entre Namai, l'association Romfeller et une autre puissance…………

Ousheb : Je t'arrête tout de suite. L'autre puissance n'a rien d'important car elle disparaîtra….. Et puis elle vit dans le clan dragon donc il n'y a pas de souci……….

Clow : Tu en sûr ?

Ousheb se retourna et dit : Le grand Clow Reed douterait il de mes facultés ?

Clow : Jamais je n'oserais !

Ousheb : Je préfère ça !

Puis elle retourna dans sa position initiale.

Clow :Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que le Dragon ne s'est pas réveillé……………

Ousheb : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il se réveillera que lorsque Tomoyo le décidera.

Clow : Mais a t il des pouvoirs magiques ?

Ousheb : Il est un peu comme Meiling. Ses Pouvoirs ne se réveilleront que lorsque Tomoyo jugera bon de les exploiter.

Clow : Oui mais le sait elle ?

Ousheb : Tu vas arrêter de t'inquiéter comme ça ! Je te dis et je te le répète elle le saura. Clow, tu as bien laisser Sakura développer ses pouvoirs avant d'intervenir personnellement ?

Clow : Oui mais…………

Ousheb : Stop ! Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai suivi!

Clow soupira. Décidément Ousheb ne changerait jamais !

Ousheb : Mais plus sérieusement. Pourquoi m'as tu appelée ?

Clow : Je m'inquiète pour Namai et de tous tes futurs ennemis.

Ousheb : Clow…..Namai est un crétin fini qui n'a pas compris certaines choses……

Clow la regarda avec étonnement qu'il l'a fait rire.

Ousheb : Ha ha ha ha Si ha tu voyais ha ha ha ha ta ha ha tête…….pffffffffff

Clow : Sois sérieuse une minute. Et nos réincarnations ?

Ousheb arrêta de rire puis réfléchit.

Ousheb vit voler une poire puis une pomme puis les découpa en quartiers.

Clow : J'adore ta façon de réfléchir !

Ousheb : Ouvre la bouche !

Clow ouvrit la bouche puis eut 2 quartiers de pommes qu'il croqua avec délice.

Ousheb : Nos réincarnations rêveront de nous, de notre passé………

Clow : Mais tu ne crois pas que ça risque d'interférer dans leur relations affectives ?

Ousheb : Au début oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit par le passé, on tomberait amoureux d'une autre personne qui saurait comprendre ce qu'on a ressenti l'un envers l'autre………..Clow, comme l'a dit si bien ta réincarnation, on ne peut changer le passé, il fera toujours parti de nous mais il faut avancer sinon on resterait toujours sur cette route. On s'aimait, on s'aime, et on s'aimera toujours d'une autre façon. Toi, tu l'aimes et Tomoyo tombe petit à petit amoureuse d'un jeune homme blond mais pour l'instant il est encore aux balbutiements……..

Clow : Comment vais je vivre sans toi ?

Ousheb : Il y aura toujours ces moments comme celui ci mais dis toi que ce sera plus pour nous même que pour eux…………

Clow : Tu es si sûre de toi………..

Ousheb : Eh ! Chui une prêtresse !

Elle croqua dans son quartier de poire puis s'allongea sur Clow.

Clow : Mais qu'est que tu fais ?

Ousheb : J'ai envie de savourer chaque minute avec toi……..

Clow : D'accord mais on ne peut pas…………..

Ousheb : Quoi ?

Clow : Ben les pilotes………….

Ousheb : Quoi les pilotes ?

Clow : Tu m'avais habitué à être plus rapide…………..

Ousheb : Quand il y a toi autour moi, je pense à rien d'autre à part toi et moi.

Clow : Merci mais on peut les aider non ?

Ousheb : Ah oui et en quoi ?

Clow : Pour leur histoire………….

Ousheb : Tu te transformes en Cupidon mon cher Clow.

Clow : Bah oui, si je veux.

Ousheb soupira : Pffffff ! D'accord. Mais pas longtemps.

Clow sourit puis invoque son sceptre et Ousheb fit de même.

Ousheb : Dans quel histoire tu m'embarques ?

Clow : Tu as toujours eu le mot pour rire !

Ousheb : Et toi tu as toujours eu le don de m'embarquer dans tes histoires !

Ils récitèrent une litanie de formules latines puis Ousheb décida de réveiller le dragon mais de manière assez douce.

Ousheb : Bon je crois que c'est bon ! Je crois que chacun a eu sa part !

Clow acquiesça.

Ousheb : Et où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Là !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sans soucier des ennemis, des risques qu'il allaient encourir et ni des sacrifices qu'ils devaient faire.

Tomoyo et Ériol se réveillèrent dans une chambre avec une serviette sur le front.

: Ah vous êtes enfin réveillés !

Ériol : De quoi tu parles, Ruby ?

Ruby : De ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Tomoyo : Là je ne vois pas ! Et puis qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Ruby : Vous vous souvenez de rien ?

Ériol : Ben je faisais la vaisselle puis le trou noir.

Ruby : Ben voilà on y arrive !

Tomoyo : Et si tu nous expliquais ?

Ruby : Ben, après la vaisselle, on a entendu Ériol crier ton nom puis il s'évanouit.

Ériol : Ca n'explique pas le fait qu'on soit dans la même chambre !

Ruby : Sakura et moi on a essayé de vous séparer ! Mais impossible ! Vous étiez scotchés l'un à l'autre et vous vous donniez la main. Alors on a décidé de vous laisser ensemble.

Tomoyo se redressa.

Tomoyo : Et ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ainsi ?

Ruby : Depuis hier soir.

Ériol : Et il est quel heure ?

Ruby : 16h00.

Ériol/Tomoyo : QUOI !

Ruby : Ah non 16h01 maintenant.

Tomoyo : On a passé la journée à dormir ?

Ériol : Ca alors !

Ruby : Sakura et Shaolan voulaient rester mais je leur ai fait savoir qu'avec moi, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. La maman d'Emma est venue la chercher ce matin mais elle était très inquiète donc je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que vous êtes réveillés.

Tomoyo : Et Meiling ?

Ruby : Elle a dit qu'elle avait un rendez vous assez urgent donc elle appellerait chez toi ce soir…… Et ta maman a appelé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que tu t'es sentie mal alors on t'a gardé à la maison. Elle viendra te chercher vers 19h00.

Tomoyo : Merci.

Ruby : Bon ben je vous laisse ! Moi, je vais prévenir les autres.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Ériol : Clow et Ousheb.

Tomoyo : Oui. Cependant, j'pense qu'on doit essayer des les comprendre………..

Ériol : ………………………………

Tomoyo : ………………………….

Puis elle reçut un oreiller sur sa tête.

Tomoyo : Non mais ca va pas !

Ériol : Tu tirais une de ces tête ! Trop drôle !

Tomoyo : Tu vas voir !

Puis s'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller . Les rires se répercutèrent dans toute la maison.

Ruby : Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura mais je crois qu'elle va nettement mieux !

Elle sourit en entendant leur rire.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sanzo : Pas une blague encore !

Feylie : moi je me méfie aussi... mama ?

Mama : Non mais là chui sérieuse ! Là c'est la fin ou plutôt fin du chapitre !

Heero : Ouffffffffffff !

Mama : Pourquoi tu dis ouf ?

Quatre : T'as oublié ton idée !

Mama : Non mais ca va pas ! Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai oubliez ma CCS saucé gundam ! Dans le prochain chapitre vos hormones vont en prendre un coup !

Duo : Bravo Hee-chan ! Maintenant, je vois la suite ! Feylie sera pliée de rire !

Feylie : c'est vrai ! C'est quoi la suite ? Moi je veux savoireuuuuuuuuuuuh

Mama (sous les muses) : Encore encore !

Wufei : Ah là là là ! Jle sens mal mais très mal !

Mama : Niarck Niarck !( Rire démoniaque pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris !)

Laissez des reviews et votez pour moi ! Bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	8. Le réveil du Dragon et du Phoenix

RECOUCOU !

Mama : Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt !

Sanzo : Pas besoin de hurler comme ça !

Mama : Toi je te parle plus !

Sanzo :……………

Ériol : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Feylie : c'est ce que je me demande aussi ?

Mama(en pleurant) : Il est méchant ! voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Sanzo : Moi méchant !

Mama (Dans les bras d'Ériol) : Bah oui ! T'es méchant !

Feylie : là c'est sûr que t'es méchant ! Comment tu peux faire pleurer ma soeurette !

Sanzo : Et j'ai fait quoi d'abord ? Feylie elle fait semblant !

Mama(pleurant) : C'est pas vrai !

Ériol : Mama les lecteurs s'impatientent !

Feylie : ai-je besoin de dire que moi aussi ?

Mama : T'es méchant !

Sanzo : Non mais ça va pas ? T'as trop fumé !

Mama : Pas autant que toi ! Et JE NE FUME PAS ! C'EST MAUVAIS POUR LA SANTÉ !

Feylie : attention séquence pub anti-tabac. Les gens comme Sanzo-sama sont priés de nous écouter, lol.

Ériol : Tais-toi Feylie ! Et toi, Mama ! Explique !

Sanzo : C'est vrai. Qu'est que tu insinues ?

Mama : J'insinue rien du tout. Tu as trop fumé et la nicotine t'est montée à la tête !

Ériol : Mama !

Sanzo : Tu me gonfles !

Mama : Tu m'énerves !

Sanzo : Casse-pied !

Mama : Gamin !

Feylie en plein pause télé. Elle regarde sa soeurette Mama en train de se chamailler avec ce cher Sanzo-sama. Et à dire vrai, elle s'éclate Feylie : C'est bien continuez !

Sanzo : BAKA !

Mama : KAPPA !

Ériol : MA-MA !

Sanzo/Mama : QUOI !

Ériol : Les lecteurs !

Mama : Il m'a vénère le Sanzo ! Tu démerdes !

Mama se casse en prenant la direction des gundam boys.

Sanzo : Moi rien à cirer !

Sanzo se casse en prenant la direction opposée de Mama, en fait vers Kyô, Goku et Gojyo.

Feylie soupire puis se casse aussi vu qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir. Vivement que les blaireaux de la star Ac entre dans leur ferme à musique !

Ériol : Bon ben puisque je suis seul……..Pffff ! Ils s'énervent facilement ! Je crois que Sanzo est jaloux de l'attention des nouveaux Bad boys ! Ah là là là ! Bon je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre de la fic de Mama qui parle de quoi au juste ? Shaolan !

Et forcément Feylie revient en courant à l'annonce du nom de ce bô bad boys Shaolan !

Feylie : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Shaolan : On parle pas de toi, la folle ! Tu veux quoi Eriol ?

Ériol : Savoir de quoi il parle ce nouveau chapitre ?

Shaolan : Tu vas quand même pas faire un résumé ils le sauront bien assez tôt !

Feylie : c'est vrai que le résumé ne compte pas. Dès qu'il y a un bout de Shaolan dans une fic c'est bon !

Ériol : Sérieux, je dis quoi ?

Shaolan : Le truc habituel…..

Ériol : C'est fait !

Shaolan : Là tu dis le titre du chapitre……….euh non tu dis les remerciements !

Ériol : A qui ?

Shaolan : Feylie (qui empêche Mama de me faire du mal !), Mando sa soeurette de Nutella et Dolphin qui met à jour sa fic et vas la lire ! Et j'allais oublier Alex et elle a dit qu'elle ferait attention à ses remarques mais elle pleurait de joie quand il lui a fait autant de compliments ! Elle s'est même évanouie ! Au fait tu sais qu'elle a fait une requête à propos de toi ?

Ériol : Ouiiiiiiii ! Elle me voit très bien avec elle !

Shaolan : Elle aime pas Kaho ?

Ériol : Si mais Kaho est selon elle « n'est pas une bonne aspiration ! »

Shaolan : Ah bon ?

Ériol : Tomoyo est plus comme moi……On se comprend !

Shaolan : Mais y'a un truc que je pige pas….. Pourquoi elle l'a pas fait dans cet fic ?

Ériol : Une excellente question mon petit loup, mon adorable descendant !

Feylie : hé ! Y'a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Mon petit loup, mon…

Shaolan : Ca suffit oui !

Ériol : Ben quoi Shaolan ou Syaoran signifie loup en Chinois !

Feylie : c'est véridique en plus !

Eriol : C'est Mama qui me l'as dit elle l'a appris dans une fic en anglais……….mais pour revenir à ta question, Shao, il faut demander à Mama et je doute qu'elle soit d'humeur !

Shaolan : Oui je le pense également. Si ses yeux étaient un baffeur ou l'arme à Sanzo, je crois que Sanzo serait mort et enterré !

BRUIT DE LECTEURS QUI S'IMPATIENTENT…….

Shaolan : Oups ! Désolé ! Et merci à toi qui a lu les 7 chapitres Lynchan!Bisous!

Ériol : Et avant pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Shaolan : N'oubliez pas de laisser un comm ! Ce serait gentil !

Chapitre 8 : Le réveil du Dragon et du Phoenix

Plus le temps passait, plus ils se rendaient compte qu'ils devenaient proches les uns des autres. Bien sûr, Wufei et Meiling se disputaient de temps en temps mais à la fin cela finissait toujours en crise de fou rire. Naoko et Trowa sortaient ensemble pour le plus grand bien de Tomoyo qui avait fait son rôle de matchmaker ! (Mama : Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…….Sanzo : Moi je vois pas ! Mama : Toi je te parle pas ! Feylie : moi je veux bien un dico pour la compréhension. Mama : Pas besoin ! Il m'énerve !). On pouvait dire que Wufei et Meiling sortaient ensemble même si ça ne se voyait pas……. (Feylie : c'est un peu comme avec Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie. Ca se voit pas qu'il sortent ensemble. Ca m'étonnerait pas que Tomoyo soit allée prendre un cours chez eux. Mama : Ils sortent ensemble ! Sanzo : Mais oui ! T'es en retard ! Mama : Grrrrrrrrrrr)

Sakura : Je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud….

Duo : Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

Sakura : Bah quoi ? C'est pas toi qui nous a proposé une piscine !

Duo : Ah oui c'est vrai c'était quand ?

Ériol : C'était il y a deux mois ! à 18h37min et 6 secondes !

Tout le monde se tut.

Tomoyo pouffa : Quel exactitude !

Ériol : Tu sais quand on dit piscine je ne peux m'empêcher à penser …….oh…..

Un Yamazaki passa avec un doigt en l'air derrière lui : Savez vous l'origine de la piscine ?

Tomoyo, Naoko, Emma et Chiharu rollèrent des yeux.

Yamazaki : Au début de l'antiquité, la piscine était faite de terre et de boue car les femmes utilisaient la boue comme ingrédient de beauté. Puis un jour un homme nommé Pii Scine décida de créer un bac pour se laver les pieds. N'est ce pas Ériol ? (Feylie : explication encore foireuse mais ô combine trop Mdr !)

Ériol : Tout à fait ! Pii ne s'arrêtant pas aux pieds décida de se laver entièrement le corps sale mais il vit qu'il fallait un plus grand espace alors il creusa un trou de sa taille et y versa de l'eau.

Yamazaki : L'invention plut au seigneur Inuit qu'il en créa une et donna le nom de…….

Ériol : Piscine ! N'est ce pas mon cher Yamazaki….

Yamazaki : Tout juste Auguste !

Chiharu : Oh là là là là là là là ! Maintenant qu'ils sont 2, impossible de les tenir à carreau !

Tomoyo : Tu l'as bien dit !

Quatre : Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

Tomoyo : C'est un peu comme Duo et Wufei sauf qu'ils se courent pas après mais ils racontent des bobards !

Sakura : Car c'était pas vrai ?

Tomoyo : Seulement Saki et Shao y croient !

Shaolan : C'est pas vrai !

Les pilotes rirent et un élève nommé Takeru courut à leur rencontre.

Takeru : Vous devriez venir voir sur le tableau municipal !

Tous : Quoi ?

Takeru : Vite !

Ils suivirent Takeru et se retrouvèrent devant le tableau. On vit des élèves s'extasiant devant le tableau.

Elève : c'est trop cool !

Elève : C'est bien vrai !

Ériol : Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mitsune : Une sortie est organisée et tout est payé par une association sur L'Égypte de L'Antiquité et on étudiera un personnage clé !

Tomoyo frissonna en entendant ça. Emma la regarda ainsi que Sakura.

Sakura : Tu n'iras pas c'est tout !

Mitsune : Ca va pas ? Elle est **_obligatoire_** pour tous les étudiants ! C'est pour nous cultiver qu'ils disent !

Et elle partit rejoindre ses copines.

Quatre : Waouh ! Ca va être super intéressant !

Wufei : On va faire enfin quelque chose de constructif !

Heero : ………..

Trowa :…………

Duo : Besoin de décodeur !

Emma : Moi non plus ça ne plaît pas du tout !

Tomoyo partit en courant. Sakura et Emma se regardèrent. Quatre voulut lui courir après mais Ériol fut plus rapide et la rechercha dans le campus.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut la comprendre c'est bien lui.

Shaolan : Oui même si tu as des sentiments envers elle, sois patient. Ériol est son meilleur ami et elle peut pas l'effacer de sa vie comme ça ! Elle t'apprécie beaucoup donc je te préviens…….

Sakura : Shaolan !

Il ignora sa remarque.

Shaolan : Si tu lui fais du mal, tu la blesses, tu lui fais quoi que ce soit même toucher à ses cheveux sans autorisation, je te le ferai regretter ! (Feylie : oh mon Shaolan j'adore quand tu prends tes airs de méchant garçon protecteur des plus opprimés ! viens me sauver moi ! Shaolan : Non mais ça va pas ! Mama : Vas la sauver !)

Quatre frissonna ainsi que les autres pilotes. Il n'avait jamais vu un Shaolan aussi menaçant. (Mama : Bad Boy en puissance !N'est ce pas Feylie ! lol Feylie : complètement ! je le LOVE trop comme ça ! C'est un vrai Bad Boys ! Shaolan : Parce que je le vaux bien ! Feylie : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mama : --')

Meiling : Excuse le d'être si rude. Mais Tomoyo est quelqu'un de très précieux à ses yeux, l'équivalent d'une petite sœur ! C'est grâce à elle qu'il peut clamer Haut et Fort qu'il sort avec Sakura et c'est sa meilleure amie. Tomoyo est la meilleure amie de tout le monde mais plus particulièrement à lui ! Moi aussi elle m'a beaucoup aidée…..alors on est Super mais alors super protecteur avec elle ! Tu comprends ?

Quatre : Oui je comprends.

Emma : C'est pas tout ça mais on va réchauffer l'ambiance ! Qui veut une glace ?

Heero : Réchauffer l'ambiance avec une glace ? Tu m'en diras tant !

Sakura : Et Tomoyo ?

Emma : Elle nous rejoindra avec Ériol !

Duo : YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! UNE GLACE !

Wufei : Pas besoin d'un hurlement pareil !

Duo : Wuffy c'est pas gentil je vais le dire à ta petite copine, Meilinnnnnnng !

Wufei et Meiling rougirent et puis se mirent à courir après Duo hilare.

Pendant ce temps

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sanzo : Tiens tiens pas de coupure ?

Mama : Tu interromps l'histoire ! Ouste dehors !

Sanzo : Gna gna gna…….

Mama : Excusez chers lecteurs pour l'interruption d'un moine qui a un cerveau trop enfumé !

Sanzo : QUOI ?

Mama : L'histoire ! Où étais je ?

Ériol : A nous !

Feylie : A la vôtre !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ah oui donc pendant ce temps avec Tomoyo et Ériol

Tomoyo s'arrêta devant un arbre couvert de fruits : Des pommes. Elle cueillit 4 pommes et accéléra leur temps de maturation et elle vit 4 pommes bien rouges et croquantes et elle commença à les couper avec son pouvoir jusqu'à une voix familière interrompe ses pensées ……

Ériol : On réfléchit comme ça ?

Tomoyo : Ériol ! Ne me fais plus peur comme ça !

Ériol : C'est plutôt à toi que je dois dire ça……..

Tomoyo : J'ai la sensation que rien ne va se passer comme prévu…….

Ériol : Donc tu le sens ? Découverte de ton petit secret !

Tomoyo : Hors de question ! Personne ne découvrira ce secret ! Personne !

Ériol : D'accord. Mais calme toi sinon les autres ils risquent de se douter quelque chose…..

Tomoyo : Oh oh depuis quand tu es expert en ce genre de ch…….. ? Non question bête ! Tu as testé Sakura pour qu'elle devienne maîtresse des cartes de Clow.

Ériol sourit.

Tomoyo : Mais (elle croque dans un quartier de pommes !) je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Ériol : De quel genre d'aide ?

Tomoyo : C'est bien beau de dire qu'il faut avancer mais je veux comprendre Ousheb.

Ériol : Dis que tu es curieuse, c'est sera plus simple !

Tomoyo : Pourquoi toi tu aurais droit à des souvenirs de ta vie antérieure et pas moi ?

Ériol : Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi développés que les miens mais t'y arriveras !

Tomoyo : A t'entendre, je suis une désespérée !

Ériol :…………

Tomoyo : Qu'insinues tu ?

Ériol (levant ses bras) : Moi rien du tout !

Tomoyo : Ériol, je suis une désespérée selon toi !

Ériol : Bon ben j'y vais ! Emma propose des glaces et je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde !

Ériol se sauva en courant et en riant.

Tomoyo : Ériol ! ÉRIOL ! REVIENS ICI ! CHUI PAS UNE DESESPEREE !

Elle le suivit et le jardinier arriva et vit une pomme déjà entamée et il se demanda d'où elle sortait puisque ce n'était pas la saison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sanzo : Coupure ?

Mama : Sanzo, je t'ai déjà dit que non !

Sanzo : Je me méfie !

Mama : De toute façon je te parle plus !

Sanzo : Et que faisons nous là ?

Mama : J'y peux rien si tu viens interrompre sans cesse ! Faut bien que je te dise que tu dérange

Sanzo : Baka !

Mama : Qu'est que tu viens de dire ?

Heero : Ils se re-disputent !

Feylie : et dire que c'était bien parti soupir Maudit Sanzo !

Shaolan : Envoie la suite sinon ce chapitre ne sera jamais fini !

Heero : Mission acceptée.

Duo/ Wufei/Feylie : Pas besoin de dire ça ! (Ils ont bien une grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête !)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emma : Calme toi Duo ! Tu vas tomber et je ne paye pas de glace aux excités !

Duo : C'est une particularité que tu apprécies en moi non ?

Emma : Ton côté irrésistible ne fonctionne pas avec moi !

Duo : Chui vexé ! Aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme !

Emma : Maintenant y'a moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et vit un Ériol éclater de rire.

Ériol : Vite cachez moi !

Il se met derrière la troupe réunie.

Tomoyo : Où est ce qu'il est ?

Sakura : Mais qu'est qui se passe !

Tomoyo : Ériol insinue des choses qui sont pas vraies !

Ériol : J'ai rien dit !

Tomoyo : Ah Ha !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

Tomoyo : Sois un homme et assume les conséquences de tes actes !

Ériol : Tu as compris ce que tu as voulu croire !

Tomoyo le regarda de manière soupçonneuse et sceptique.

Tomoyo : Ah oui ? Ben tu mérites ça !

Elle lui donna une série de coup de poings sur sa poitrine.

(Sanzo : Tu le fais souffrir ? Feylie appelle les avocats ! Mama : Mais non tu sais des petits, des minuscules et puis arrêtes d'interrompre rooooh je te parle plus ! Feylie : moi je sens qu'il va y avoir une procédure de divorce dans pas longtemps… Mama : Quel divorce ! Le contrat de mariage stipule que Sanzo ne peut divorcer sans mon consentement ! Sanzo : Mince ! J'avais oublié la clause ! Feylie : C'est pas malin du tout !--')

Ériol : Aie ! On me persécute ! Et vous ? Vous ne faites rien ! (Bah oui !)

Sakura : Chui d'accord avec Tomoyo ! Tu le mérites, d'ailleurs tu le mérites aussi Shao-chan !

Shaolan : J'ai rien fait dans l'histoire ! C'est Ériol !

Il le pointa du doigt.

Ériol : Tu étais une balance dans une autre vie ou quoi !

Shaolan lui sourit de façon sarcastique.

Une voiture se gara devant eux alors qu'ils dégustaient leurs glaces.

: EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Emma se retourna : Maman !

Tout le monde se tut, Duo le premier impressionné par Samantha Carter-O'Neil.

Samantha avait les cheveux mi longs blond. Et elle mesurait un mètre 75.

Sam : On t'a cherché dans tout le campus et……oh je dérange ?

Emma : Non, on mange des glaces en guise de rafraîchissements. Tu as dit « on » ? Papa est là ?

Sam : Oui ! On a une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer…..

Elle regarde en direction des personnes présentes.

Emma : Oui maman tu peux le dire devant eux je leur fais confiance.

Sam : Nous avons fait des recherches dans le domaine militaire sur ce que tu nous avais dit et tu sais Camille, oui Camille……Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Sinon jeune fille au lit à 20h30 ! Donc Pas de DESPERADO avec Johnny Depp ce Soir (Mama : AHHHHHHHHHHH ! Le cauchemar ! Sanzo : Tu le mérites peut être, non ! Mama : J'en fais de la bouillie ! Ériol : La suite Mama ! Mama : D'acc !) Où en étais je ? Ah oui ! Ils ont fait une découverte qui pourrait retransformer l'Égypte de l'Antiquité…… Je peux m'asseoir ? Et... oh ton père arrive ! Jack.

Jack O Neil est un homme de 1m80, yeux bleus (Mama : Vous voyez Richard Dean Anderson ? Bien c'est lui ! Feylie : moi j'avais deviné ! na na na nanère Mama : Bravo Feylie !)

Jack : Bonjour ma fille ! Et qui sont ces gens ?

Emma : Mes amis, Daddy !

Jack : Peut on leur faire confiance ?

Sam : Jack ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! Tu as poursuivi son meilleur ami avec une arme à la main à cause de sa trahison.

Tout le monde frissonna. Emma roula des yeux.

Emma : ET ?

Jack : Je me méfie du……..

Emma : PA-PA !

Jack : D'accord !

Tomoyo rit car cela lui faisait rappeler le comportement de Toya envers Sakura. Protecteur, Super gentil mais complexe du grand frère ! ici en tout cas du père protecteur !

Sam : J'en étais où ? Ah oui L'Égypte. Il y a très longtemps un homme faisait des recherches sur un personnage assez important….une prêtresse je crois.

Tomoyo frissonna : Que savez vous d'elle ?

Jack : Pas grand chose mais elle connaissait nos ennemis actuels.

Emma : Bref ?

Sam : Camille est tombée sur des dossiers pas très nets. La prêtresse avait une énorme influence sur des personnes grâce à des pouvoirs…….

Naoko : C'est les sorcières Halliwell ou quoi ? (Feylie : qui sait ?)

Heero/ Jack : Bien pire que ça !

Ils se regardèrent méfiants.

Sam : C'est réel ! Et son avènement est proche mais pour cela il faut qu'elle réveille Le Dragon et Le Phoenix.

Duo : On m'explique ?

Wufei prit la parole à la surprise de tout le monde.

Wufei : Il s'agit de coutumes chinoises. Le Dragon est un clan un peu comme toi Li. Seulement c'est une légende. Le Dragon était blessé et il fut soigné par un homme nommé Huan Pei. Alors en échange, en guise de cadeau, il lui assura une longue vie et une bonne descendance mais il fit promettre à l'homme qu'il aurait droit de se réincarner en une personne qui serait telle Huan Pei. Il doit avoir le sens de la justice, de l'honneur…..

Duo : Et pratiquer des Katas à 4h30 du matin ?

Wufei : Maxwell ! En ce qui concerne le Phoenix c'est la femme du dragon qui renaîtra toujours dès que son amour de Dragon sera sur Terre.

Shaolan : C'est vrai, je m'en souviens….. Et qu'est qu'ils disent à propos de ça ?

Jack : Pas grand chose mais c'est un moment où elle doit acquérir ses pouvoirs.

Sakura : Oui mais si elle en a déjà ?

Ériol et Tomoyo la regardèrent comme un extraterrestre.

Sam : C'est des pouvoirs primaires. Sachant que les pouvoirs tertiaires sont plus difficiles à contrôler car ils sont maléfiques, extrêmement maléfiques.

Il y a un silence très embarrassant jusqu'à ce Duo reprenne la parole.

Duo : Comment savoir que le Dragon et Le Phoenix sont réveillés ?

Sam : Tu leur dis ?

Jack : Non Toi !

Jack commença à rire.

Sam : L'homme se transforme en Dragon et rejoint son Phoenix donc la femme à qui elle est destinée. Un tatouage apparaît dans son dos…

Emma : Vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, Papa ! Tu es mort de Rire !

Jack : Après…….Ha ha ha ha ha !

Sam : Jack ! L'homme a le dragon et l'autre personne a le Phoenix. Et le lendemain Le dragon prend l'apparence d'une fille et le phoenix d'un homme.

Jack : Wouahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'ai ja…mais ri autant ………de ma vie !HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Sam : JACK !

Emma : PAPA !

Jack : Roooh ça va !

Emma : Excusez le ! Il est pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais ça doit avoir lieu quand cet événement ?

Sam : Demain soir normalement si les calculs que j'ai fait avec Daniel sont justes.

Jack : Fiable à 99,9999999999999999999999999999999999 !

Sam : Je me sens flattée.

Emma : M'man ?

Sam : Oui ?

Emma : T'as mangé ma glace ! Et Papa t'as mangé celle de Duo !

Duo remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus de glace.

Duo : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Jack : Dis donc jeune homme restez poli !

Emma : T'es mal placé pour dire ça !

Sam : On va y aller et puis si tu veux vraiment de la glace, invite tes amis à la maison et je leur donnerai de la vraie glace !

Jack : Ca te donnera une occasion de ranger ta chambre !

Emma : PAPA !

Jack : On a une piscine à la maison que direz vous de demain ? Vous êtes d'accord ? Parfait ! A demain donc !

Sam : N'oubliez pas les maillots ! Les filles les Bikinis !

Emma (crise) : MAMANNNNNNN !

Sam : Je t'aime aussi ! Bye !

Emma tourna son visage colérique vers ses amis. Personne ne dit un mot car Emma pouvait s'énerver encore plus.

Emma : Pfffffffffffff ! Ils ne changeront jamais ! Venez demain vers 12h00. Vous mangez le déjeuner et vous rentrez le soir.

Ériol : Ca te gêne pas ?

Emma : Oui.

Sakura : T'es sûre ?

Emma : Oui.

Shaolan : Sûre de chez sûre ?

Emma : Oui !

Naoko : On voudrait pas déranger !

Emma : Ouiiiiii c'est bon là ! Et je suis désolée pour ta glace Duo !

Duo : Pas grave ! Mais au fait c'est vrai ce qu'ils ont raconté ?

Emma : Quoi ?

Duo : Bah ce qu'ils ont dit sur l'arme à feu………

Emma : Laisse tomber ! C'est faux de chez faux mais il peut le faire de temps en temps……………… J'y vais bizouzzzzzzzzzz et à demain ! Tu peux inviter Sasha si tu veux Heero.

Et elle partit.

Heero : On va rentrer nous aussi et on se retrouve demain.

Tomoyo : Vois si Sasha veut venir aussi !

Quatre : Si elle vient, tu le sauras demain.

Tomoyo : C'est vrai. On se donne rendez vous à 11h00 à la fac et comme elle habite à 30 minutes de chez moi en voiture, je vous emmène en limousine.

Duo : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Wufei : Non mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça dans mes oreilles !

Duo : Monter dans une limousine ça me rend super content !

Quatre : Au lieu de faire un détour par l'école, tu viens nous chercher chez nous. C'est plus pratique, non ?

Tomoyo réfléchit un moment.

Sakura : C'est vrai mais on partirai plus tôt et on serait là bas pour 11h45.

Naoko : C'est mieux ainsi, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Oki. Alors demain vers 11h00 chez toi Quatre. Je n'oublierai pas d'amener ma dernière trouvaille : le dernier modèle de caméra qui enregistre sur DVD ! Ca va être génial !

Sakura et Shaolan eurent une grosse derrière la tête mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Ils se séparèrent et déjà impatients d'être à demain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Feylie : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Mama : Mais qu'est que tu fabriques ?

Sanzo : Je coupe le chapitre. C'est la fin non ?

Mama : T'a vu ça où ?

Sanzo : Là maintenant !

Mama : Mais non ! j'ai pas fini le chapitre, le dragon et le phoenix ne sont pas encore réveillés ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! Écoute, sois beau et Tais toi !

Sanzo : NANI ! TU REVES !

Mama : NON C'EST LA RÉALITÉ !

Ériol : Ils continuent à se disputer…….Ils en viennent au main ! Quel beau spectacle mesdames et messieurs on assiste à une bagarre du siècle et…..

Shaolan : Ériol envois la suite plutôt ! Vas y un crochet du droit !

Duo : C'est pas vrai, il gâche de l'histoire là ! Envoie la suite Heero !

Heero : Nimiriu Ryoukai. (Mission acceptée !)

Wufei ( goutte derrière la tête) : Oui c'est ça.

Feylie : je vous apporte la suite de suite, chers lecteurs !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain Chez Tomoyo

Tomoyo se leva vers 10h40. En réalisant qu'il lui restait 10 minutes car elle devait chercher Sakura, Shaolan, Naoko, Meiling et nos 6 amis, elle sortit précipitamment de son lit et se prépara. Heureusement qu'elle avait préparé ses affaires la veille, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle apporta son dernier modèle de caméra, un petit cadeau aux parents d'Emma et des recharges. Puis elle repensa à cette sortie obligatoire. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux aussi.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et elle vit Ousheb lui sourire.

Ousheb : Ca va ?

Tomoyo sursauta.

Ousheb : Ca va ?

Tomoyo : C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

Ousheb : Non à la peluche derrière toi ! Bien sûr toi !

Tomoyo : Je m'inquiète pour cette sortie……

Ousheb : Quelle sortie ?

Tomoyo : Notre Faculté a organisé une sortie avec tous les élèves pour enrichir notre culture générale……..

Ousheb : Et… ?

Tomoyo : Et il se trouve qu'une majeure partie de l'exposition a pour sujet toi, Ousheb.

Ousheb : Ah oui je comprends où est le problème. Si on me voit en gravure et toi on va vite conclure que tu es moi et moi je suis toi. Mais ton père a fait exploser la plupart des gravures de moi, non ?

Tomoyo acquiesça.

Ousheb : Bon écoute si tu n'y vas pas, on va trouver cela louche et sinon …………. Suis je bête !

Tomoyo la regarda sans comprendre.

Ousheb : Le Dragon et le Phoenix se réveillent ce soir non ?

Tomoyo acquiesça de nouveau.

Ousheb : C'est parfait ! Plus de problème quand tu sauras leurs véritables pouvoirs maléfiques et un que tu vas utiliser pour cette sortie. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu veux me connaître et je pense que certaines de mes affaires y seront et « on » en fait **_tu_** les voleras !

Tomoyo : QUOI !

Ousheb : Ne t'inquiète je serai là pour te guider et…..il faut mieux écourter cette conversation tu vas être en retard non ?

Tomoyo vit : 10h55.

Tomoyo : Minceeeeeeee ! Chui en retard ! (Feylie : pour une fois que c'est pas Sakura, lol Mama : C'est bien vrai !Mdrrrrrrrrr)

Ousheb : Bonne journée.

Elle descendit en trombe devant une domestique qui lui donna ses affaires et partit vers sa limousine. Elle chercha Sakura, Ériol, Naoko (visiblement soulagée car Kanna la draguait !), Shaolan et Meiling puis elle se dirigèrent vers la maison des pilotes. Elle sonna et attendit. On entendit un bruit sourd et une dispute.

: TU M'ÉNERVES MAXWELL !

: J'AI RIEN FAIT !

: BAISSEZ D'UN TON Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE DORMIR !

Trowa : Y'a pas quel qu'un qui a sonné ?

Quatre : Non ! Je Pense pas !

Tomoyo fronça les sourcils avec les autres et elle resonna.

Tout à coup on entendit Shakira, _la Tortura_ résonnait dans la maison.

: Vais voir à la porte !

: Ca nous fera des vacances !

: Pfff ! Vous êtes impossibles ! Il suffit d'ouvrir la porte comme ceci !

Tomoyo vit Sasha en nuisette avec Bugs et Laps Bunny dessus.

Sasha : Tomoyo ? TOMOYO !

Tomoyo : Tu as l'air surprise de me voir……

Sasha : On t'avait pas annoncé !

Tomoyo : Ils ne t'ont pas dit qu'on allait chez Emma, dans sa piscine bien que le temps ne s'y prête pas ?

Sasha : Entre Tomoyo ! LES GARCONS VOUS ME DEVEZ DES EXPLICATIONS !

Tomoyo : Vivre avec des garçons doit te fatiguer à la longue.

Sasha : Tu sais pas à quel point !

Elles arrivèrent au salon et Tomoyo vit le spectacle le plus marrant et le plus embarrassant aussi.

Les g-boys étaient tous en boxer et leurs cheveux en désordre ( Bien que les cheveux d'Heero sont toujours en désordre !). Heero sur son laptop, Duo s'amusant aux cartes avec Quatre et Trowa et Wufei lisant un bouquin sur les légendes chinoises. (Feylie : bref, un beau tableau de mecs ! Mama bave à fond ! Feylie : Mama ! On se calme !)

Wufei : T'es pas obligée de hurler com………

Duo : Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'interromps, Wuffy ?

Wufei : Maxwell ! Regarde plutôt !

Heero comprit ce qu'il voulait et ils virent Tomoyo toute rouge. Puis ils remarquèrent leur tenue.

Tomoyo : J'ai rien vu ! Rien vu du tout !

Sasha : C'est quoi cette histoire de piscine !

Heero leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de retourner à son laptop chéri.

Hilde le regarda. Lui est au courant ! alors elle allait faire parler ! (Sasha et Hilde sont une même personne, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ! Sanzo : Ne les prends pas plus bêtes qu'ils sont ! Mama : La ferme ! Eriol : Envoyé la suite !)

Sasha : Heero ?

Heero : Hn ?

Duo sourit de façon sournoise et les autres comprirent ce que ça voulait dire. Heero allait devoir cracher le morceau sans quoi les conséquences seraient terribles.

Sasha : Heero ? Lève tes beaux yeux bleus de cet écran et enlève tes doigts magnifiques de ce clavier.

Heero leva un sourcil en signe d'écoute.

Tomoyo ne comprenait rien de chez rien.

Sasha : Fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Heero continua à taper.

Sasha : Tu ne voudrais pas qu' Hilde se fâche non ?

Tomoyo tilta à ce nom puis elle ignora.

Heero ne bougea pas.

Sasha : Tu m'énerves ! tu sais quoi ! Cet ordi a déjà eu plus d'orgasme que moi !

Heero s'arrêta net. Il expliqua tout.

Sasha : Ben alors qu'est qu'on attend ! Tomoyo, attends nous dehors j'ai juste quelque trucs à régler.

Tomoyo : Mais…….Mais…..

Sasha : On arrive.

Tomoyo rejoignit sa voiture en bruit de fond : De la vaisselle cassée, une dispute et un bruit lourd.

Dans la limousine

Sakura voyant Tomoyo rentrer : Alors ?

Tomoyo : Ils arrivent.

Eriol : T'es plus pâle que d'habitude…. Ca va ?

Tomoyo : Disant que chui tombée sur un strip tease intégral !

Meiling : tu les as vu nus ? Wufei à poil !

Tomoyo : Disons dans une tenue légère.

Meiling : Il va m'entendre celui là !

Naoko : Me too !

Tomoyo : ah les voilà !

Ils montèrent silencieusement.

Duo ne disait rien.

Tomoyo : _Mauvais signe !_

Sakura : Est ce que tout va bien ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

Meiling : Alors comme ça Tomoyo t'a vu tout nu ? Wufei Chang Vous me décevez !

Wufei : Quoi ! Mais pas du tout !

Naoko : Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense Mr Barton ?

Trowa : J'ai rien fait !

Meiling : Tomoyo est choquée ! la pauvre petite ! elle s'attendait à mieux !

Naoko acquiesça.

Tomoyo réfréna son envie de rire.

Duo : C'est vrai ça messieurs ! Un peu de tenue devant une demoiselle !

Wufei : Maxwell ! T'es dans la même galère que nous alors……

Duo : Mais moi j'ai la descence de m'excuser !

Wufei : retenez moi ou j'en fais de la bouillie !

Sasha : On est arrivé !

La maison d'Emma ou devrait on dire château d'Emma.

Elle vit la limousine, Samantha Carter sortit de la maison.

Sam : Bienvenue. Mais n'êtes vous point en retard ?

Sasha : C'est moi qui l'ai causé. Désolée.

Sam : C'est pas grave ! Notre chère princesse est encore endormie !

Tomoyo : Elle dort encore ?

Sam : Eh oui ! Elle discutait avec sa meilleure amie en Amérique. Et elle lui disait qu'elle surveillerait son petit copain ici.

Eriol sourit de façon étrange et Tomoyo le remarqua.

Sam : Entrez, Entrez !

Duo : Wao !

Sam : Par ici.

Ils entrèrent dans une cuisine super moderne.

Sam : J'ai hérité de ce petit château de mes arrières grands parents. Alors c'est très grand !

Jack : Hello !

Tous : bjr !

Jack embrassa sa femme.

Duo les interrompit : Ca c'est un sacré patin !

Hilde : Duo !

Jack : alors ? Prêt à vous amuser !

Tomoyo : Mais le temps ?

Sam : Te casse pas la tête pour ça ! C'est réglé ! Bon la table est mise, le barbecue est prêt, les crudités aussi, les sauces aussi ! Tout est prêt ! Il ne manque plus que notre princesse !

Venez suivez moi !

Ils arrivèrent sur une terrasse sous vitre.

Duo : Génial des chipolatas, des merguez, des brochettes ! Vais me régaler ! Y'a des frites aussi ?

Hilde : Duo !

Jack : C'est pas grave ! Je connais pas votre nom.

Hilde : Mon nom est Sasha Sheibker.

Jack : J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

Hilde : Ma sœur Hilde. Je sais.

Jack : Voulais pas vous blesser. Bon mais j'ai faim ! Où est Emma !

Sam : Elle dort !

On entendit un bruit sourd un vase qui se brise.

Jack/Sam : Elle est réveillée !

La chaîne hi-fi se mit à chanter une chanson du film Lilo et Stich, _Hawaiian roller Coaster Ride_

Sam : Elle est pas du matin ! Oh elle est dans le salon !

Jack : Si elle se met à danser, on est mal !

Sam : Et à chanter !

Jack : Elle a des ailes !

Sam : Jack !

Jack : on arrive !

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Sasha : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Elle a des ailes !

Tomoyo sourit.

Il entendit Emma chanter _Burning Love_ !

Puis un silence.

Emma arriva en pyjama.

Elle allait en lever son haut de pyjama quand sa mère la prévient : Tes invités sont arrivés !

Emma scanna la zone puis son regard tomba sur Duo. _Lui, il est mignon, sexy avec sa natte, des yeux aux reflets améthyste. Habillé de noir, un bad Boy ! Oui je le veux. _Pensa Emma

Emma fonça sur Duo et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Tout le monde regarda le spectacle les yeux ronds. Emma embrassait Duo ! Alors qu'elle refusait toutes ses propositions pour sortir !

Emma mit fin au baiser super passionné et langoureux puis en murmura : T'es mignon et sexy !

Emma se réveilla puis réalisa qu'est qu'elle avait fait !

Emma : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ETES Là !

Eriol : depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes !

Emma : M'MAN !

Elle détala.

Duo vit que tous les regards étaient sur lui : quoi ?

Wufei : Rien !

Duo : Bon on mange ?

Wufei : Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre !

Duo : y'en a qui pensent avec leur bas de pantalon ! N'est – ce pas Heero ?

Heero lui envoya le regard super-tueur-de-la-mort-qui-tue made by Yuy à Duo.

Duo : je t'aime aussi !

Emma revint et s'asseya à côté de Naoko.

Jack : On y va pour le barbecue.

Et ils commencèrent à manger !

Jack sentait la tension au milieu des jeunes.

Sam : Tu sais Duo ! Tu devrais être honoré du baiser d' Emma !

Emma : Maman !

Sam ignora sa fille.

Sam : Elle embrasse seulement les garçons auxquels elle est sûre de sortir avec !

Emma : MAMAN !

Sam : Eh oui ! Et si elle te chuchote que tu es mignon et sexy, c'est qu'elle est prête à coucher avec toi !

Emma : MA-MAN !

Sam : bah quoi ?

Tomoyo rit suivie de Sakura puis toute la troupe !

Emma : T' es infernale !

Tomoyo : au fait Emma, la piscine c'est fichu ! T'as vu le temps ?

Emma : ah non ! C'est pas fichu ! J'ai une surprise !

Ils continuèrent à manger puis ils se reposèrent 2h00. Puis Emma les conduisit vers une pièce.

Emma : TADAAAAAAA !

Tomoyo : T'as une piscine intérieure !

Emma : Les garçons, à gauche ! les filles, a droite ! Je vous rejoins !

Ils se changèrent.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps. Etala sa serviette, puis s'allongea.

Sasha : A l'eau ! en poussant chaque pilote. Tomoyo se mit à rire avec Naoko et Meiling.

Duo : Ah puisque c'est comme ça !

Duo sortit de l'eau et les poussa. Sakura le repoussa qui fut poussée par Shaolan puis par Sasha et Emma poussa Sasha.

Emma pliée de rire.

Heero : Puisque c'est comme ça !

Il sortit de l'eau et prit Emma qui suppliait déjà et plongea dans l'eau. Ils s'éclaffèrent comme des gamins ! En s'amusant ! Oublier la guerre, Ousheb, Clow bref vivre le moment présent !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : C'est quoi ça ?

Sanzo : une coupure !

Feylie : coupure ? Bah comme on dit jamais deux sans quatre, lol.

Mama : qui t'a demandé de couper ?

Sanzo : Ca s'imposait ! Et Feylie pas de commentaires !

Feylie : Je faisais une remarque !

Mama : --' Qui est l'auteur ici ?

Sanzo : Toi !

Mama : Tu t'en souviens ! alors……..

Sanzo : Hn ?

Mama : C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE DES COUPURES !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eriol : Nous préférons couper ici car s'en suit une bagarre !

Shaolan : Et nous préférons que vous ayez la suite de l'histoire !

Eriol/ Shaolan : Heero !

Heero : Nimryu Ryoukai.

Wufei : des fois il fait peur !

Suite

Bien fatigués par la piscine, ils s'endormirent un peu.

Wufei et Meiling en transe se réveillèrent et Tomoyo récita une formule.

Wufei : Ousheb, cela faisait longtemps !

Tomoyo : Tu l'as dit, mon cher Dragon. Et toi Phoenix, toujours à suivre ton mari ?

Meiling : Et Comment ! Clow et Toi ? Encore ensemble ?

Tomoyo : Non ! C'est fini bien fini. On commence ?

Elle récita la formule : _Par les pouvoirs des Dieux d'Egypte et Par les Dieux Sacrés, Conférez moi votre esprit et votre magie pour triompher du mal absolu._

Il y eu un tremblement de terre et une lumière du ciel jaillit.

Dragon : On va bien s'amuser !

Phoenix : Oui je sais mon chéri, je vais m'amuser aussi !

Ils sourirent de façon sournoise car Ousheb venait d'acquérir ses pouvoirs maléfiques et ils volèrent avec elle au dessus de la ville.

Ousheb : J'ai envie de détruire cette ville……….

Dragon : Mais tu ne peux pas car tu es l'ange de Tomoeda.

Phoenix : Ca fait drôle d'acquérir la puissance du feu interdit, et….

Ousheb : Tu l'as dit ! Oh Shibi et Spiny !

Où est Tikret ?

: Là !

Emma volait.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Ils sourirent face à leurs réincarnations, la ville. Oh ça ne faisait que commencer.

Ousheb : mes chers, Ca ne fait que commencer !

Emma : Et comment !

Le Phoenix et le Dragon se sourirent avec les gardiens.

A suivre……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : J'ai fini ce chapitre !

Sanzo : C'est bon !

Mama : Oh que oui !

Sanzo : Grunf !

Mama : J'accepte tes excuses !

Sanzo : Je m'excuse ! Depuis quand !

Mama : Maintenant !

Eriol : Nous coupons et Censurons ce passage.

Shaolan : Vous vous posez des questions ? Que vas t-il se passer ? Tomoyo va t'elle tourner vers le mal ! Pourquoi je suis effacé dans ce chapitre ?

Eriol : T'es pas un peu égocentrique ?

Feylie : NON ! Mon Shaolan il est pas égocentrique. Il sait ce qu'il vaut ! c'est pas pareil !

Eriol : C'est bien ce que je dis feylie égocentrique !

Shaolan : Eriol, Tais toi ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur moi, Eriol et Les g-boys ! Bref des mecs ! Des purs des durs ! BAD BOYS EN PUISSANCE !

Feylie : l'extaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Eriol : C'est bon calmez-vous!

Shaolan : Au prochain chapitre !

Eriol : Désolé ! à la prochaine ! Bisousssss à tous !

Shaolan : Et à mon fan club ! Bisousssssssssssssss

Eriol : C'est bon ! Calme tes hormones !

Heero : Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter !

Duo : ah là là là ! Que feraient les auteurs sans nous ! je me pose des questions !

Feylie : on serait de pauvres brebis égarées sans leur bô bad boys pour les protéger des méchant pas gentil môssieur ! Merci à vous !

Sanzo : des fois vous abusez nonnnnn !

Mama : Mais non !


	9. Les ennuis commencent Partie 1

Hello !

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis ma fic à jour n'est ce pas ?

Sanzo : Evidemment Madame se fait désirer !

Mama : Chui de bonne humeur alors ne me la gâche pas !

Eriol : Oui SVP ! On évite les disputes du dernier chapitre !

Shaolan : Ca serait cool ! Mici !

Mama : Dites le à Sanzo !

Eriol : Mais tu y répondais Mama, alors………

Mama : Il me cherchait !

Shaolan : Il te cherche toujours ! tu le connais, non ?

Mama : Grpmmmm !

Eriol : Elle grogne !

Shaolan : Les remerciements à **Feylie** la béta-correctrice qu'elle adore même si elle dit qu'elle a été infidèle !

Mama : infidèle de rien du tout !

Feylie : c'est ce qu'on dit…

Eriol : A **Dolphin**, elle me dit de te dire qu'elle tiendra compte de tes remarques par rapport à Réléna et qu'elle y fera attention !

Apparition de Mulder et Scully.

Scully : recherchons une infidèle au nom de Mama !

Mama : Quoi ! Feylie là tu vas trop loin !

Feylie :Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhahahahahaha ! Mulder c'est mon pote, tu savais pas ? Là ils vont t'avoir ! A bas les infidèles !

Sanzo : C'est pas plus loin, ici ! Feylie merci

Feylie : pas de quoi !

Mama : Conspiration ! C'est une conspiration !

Eriol : Mais non Mais non !

Shaolan : Bon j'envoie le chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 9 : _Les ennuis commencent Partie 1_( Titre pourri mais pas pu trouver mieux !)

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, rien n'était plus pareil à la fac et parmi nos amis, la tension était à son apogée ! Heureusement que les vacances d'été étaient là, sinon tout le monde pétait un câble. Même Heero !

(**Feylie** : un Heero en colère ça vaut le détour. Et si je l'envoyais chez Mama histoire qu'il lui arrache la vérité sur son infidélité… à cogiter** Mama** : Qu'est que je disais ! **Eriol** : mais non mais non !)

Hilde recherchait toujours des infos sur Dorian et sa famille cependant elle devait faire en sorte que Treize et 2 garçons très amoureux d'elle ne viennent pas la coller comme de la glue !

Tomoyo apprit que la sortie été fixée d'ici quelques jours, donc un petit voyage scolaire **(Sanzo** : Ils sont étudiants, donc pas voyage scolaire !** Mama** : Oh ! Et on dit quoi ?

**Sanzo** : J'en sais rien ! Mais en tout cas pas voyage scolaire ! **Mama** : Tu sais Sanzo…….T'es gonflant ! **Feylie** : vu la manière dont tu le traites, c'est normal qu'il soit méchant en ce moment **Mama** : c'est pas vrai ! Il me cherche ! ) s'imposait (**Sanzo** : T'as entendu ce que je viens te dire !** Mama** : Non !).

Bientôt elle connaîtrait le passé d'Ousheb et des autres. Mais elle avait peur ! Peur que tout le monde apprenne sa véritable identité……. Emma en discutait avec elle mais elle avait besoin d'Ousheb, qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, elle était terrifiée.

A la pause déjeuner, sous un cerisier

Sakura : Vous savez hmmmmmm ben dis donc Shaolan t'es un véritable cordon bleu !

(**Feylie** : qui le savait pas ? **Mama** : moi par exemple ! A ce que je sache j'ai pas goûté à sa cuisine !)

Shaolan : Et comment ! Mais je le savais déjà !

Sakura lui donna une tape amicale. Naoko sourit mais elle sentit que Trowa et ses amis se repliaient sur eux même depuis qu'ils avaient passée la nuit chez Emma. Trowa ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire ou à rectifier et Heero était monosyllabique. (Tiens le retour !)

Tomoyo n'était pas encore arrivée pour déjeuner et elle avait une bonne dizaine de minutes en retard.

Emma : Vous savez où est Tomy ?

(**Feylie** : si tu parles de Tom Jedusor, il est à la page 497 du tome 6 de HP **Mama** : A fond dans HP6 ! mais correction NOON ! C'est TOMOYO ! Mauvaise réponse Fey ! Tu n'as pas gagné le cadeau bonus !)

Sakura : Non. D'ailleurs j'en suis même étonnée ! Elle est la première. Eriol est ici.

Shaolan : au fait demain, étant donné que vous faites une sortie entre vous, on emmène nos 5 amis Eriol et moi à faire une partie de jeux vidéo !

Eriol : Bref une sortie entre mecs !

Sakura : Ouh là j'ai peur pour vous les garçons !

Quatre : pourquoi ?

Naoko : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Elle sourit.

Tomoyo : Youhou ! J'ai eu les places !

Sakura : Génial ! Il faut qu'on s'habille de manière……

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Emma l'interrompit

Emma : Evitons que les garçons soient au courant.

Eriol : Vous avec les places de quoi ?

Emma : Curieux va ! On te dira pas !

Tomoyo : Si vous saviez comment j'ai lutté pour avoir les 6 mais 6 dernières places ?

Sakura : Il faut dire qu'ils ont du succès !

Emma : Et le chanteur trop mignon et le claviériste est trop sexyyyyy !

(**Feylie** : je sais ! Moi je sais de qui on parle ! Les Bad Luck, le seul groupe où tous les mecs sont sexy même le manager ! **Mama** : bravo ! tu as gagné le cadeau bonus ! **Feylie** : Et c'est quoi ? **Mama** : Une partie de strip poker avec vos bad boys préférés ! **Feylie** réfléchit au nombre de bad boys invités…..**Shaolan **: Ah la poisse !)

Naoko : Mais il y aura mon adoré, mon chéri !

Quatre : De qui vous parlez ?

Filles : De personne !

Meiling : Pffffff ! moi j'attends qu'il se déhanche sur scène là je vais fondre ! Il a le derrière le plus sexy après après…..après lui quoi !

Tomoyo : C'est clair ! Heureusement Sasha vient avec nous !

Duo : Quoi ! Hi……Sasha va avec vous ?

Meiling : Et comment ! Elle y va voir quelqu'un ! Le chanteur me direz vous !

Elles pouffèrent.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Hilde ne leur avait-elle pas dit qu'elle sortait ? Surtout que ce truc avait lieu la veille de leur sortie. Hilde était elle inconsciente ou quoi !

(**Feylie** : non, juste qu'elle a voulu éviter que tu la suives. Un concert des Bad Luck, c'est à voir sans mecs… sauf les mecs sur la scène. Tout le monde a compris ou je fais « repeat » ? **Mama** : Ils ont compris !)

Tomoyo : Voyons Heero elle est pas inconsciente Hilde ! Qui est Hilde ?

Eriol la regarda comme si elle avait dit un gros mot alors qu'elle était l'ange de la perfection.

Eriol : Puis je te parler Tomoyo ? En privé ?

Tomoyo acquiesça et ils partirent précipitamment.

Sakura : Oups ! mais bon ! Je fonds pour ce derrière !

Emma : Ca tu l'as dit ! Quand je l'ai vu sur scène, nyhhhaaaaaa !

(**Feylie** : ce cri…. Maintenant je sais de qui est tiré ce perso-pas-si-fictif-que-ça. Allez ôte le masque Mama, t'es grillée ! Y'a que toi pour crier comme ça, lol Mama : mais non mais non !)

Meiling : Arrêtez les filles ! On dirait qu'on ait en chaleur !

Elles rirent. Les garçons, eux, étaient paumés et se demandaient qui était ces beaux mecs.

(**Feylie** : pas très rusés ces mecs. Même moi j'ai deviné ! **Mama** : que veux tu ce sont des mecs ! mais je n'ai rien contre les mecs en général ! Voilà Nadine t'es contente je l'ai dit ! dédicace pour toi qui dit 20 fois cette phrase dans la journée !)

Pendant ce temps

Eriol : on peut savoir pourquoi tu as lu dans ses pensées ?

Tomoyo : il pensait si fort que ça résonnait dans ma tête et les autres aussi mais une partie m'est cachée. C'est pourquoi Clow….

Il tressaillit. Ousheb se mit à parler.

Tomoyo : tu vas m'aider Clow.

Eriol : Mais je ne suis pas Clow mais sa réincarnation !

Tomoyo : je sais mais tu m'aimes d'une certaine manière car ta petite amie a aussi des…….

Eriol (rougissant) : Oui bon je sais. Que veux tu faire ? Tu as le dragon et le phoenix, non ? Ils te suffisent pas ?

Tomoyo : je préfère ne pas les mettre en avant car ils sont associés à d'autres choses qui pour l'instant sont plus importantes……

Eriol : Que veux tu faire ?

Tomoyo : Tu vas les surveiller pour moi étant donné que je sors avec les filles et qu'on va voir des…..comment l'ont-elles nommé ? Le derrière à faire damner un saint !

(**Feylie** : moi j'aurais dit « le derrière à faire damné Mama » lol **Mama** : ah là là là je ne peux pas résister ! LOL)

Eriol (Grosse goutte derrière la tête !) : Oui c'est ça ! Mais pourquoi tu veux les surveiller ?

Tomoyo se rapprocha de lui et entoura ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota : Lors de notre combat, je risque de modifier quelques petites choses et puis elle risque de souffrir beaucoup et elle aura besoin de quelqu'un qui l'épaule…….Demo

Eriol : Mais ?

Tomoyo : je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour Emma.

(**Feylie** : tu dois l'écarter du côté obscur de FMA **Mama** : N'importe de quoi ! J'adore FMA !)

Eriol : De quoi tu parles ?

(**Feylie **: tu sais pas ce que c'est FMA ? C'est… **Shaolan** : il ne parle pas de ça alors pour le bien des lecteurs vire de cette fic. **Feylie** : Mama m'a dit que j'avais le droit de les emmerder, na na na na nère. **Shaolan** : pa-thé-ti-que comme fille **Mama** : Sha-o-lan ! Sois beau, bad boy et tais-toi !)

Tomoyo : Tikret était une fille très discrète, gentille et douce mais les hommes l'ont blessée et sa réincarnation,Emma, a également été blessée par les hommes. Mais tu le sauras en allant à l'exposition, d'accord ?

Eriol : je ne te comprendrai jamais Ousheb.

Tomoyo (mélancolique) : ne t'inquiète pas. Clow aussi ne me comprenait pas, pourtant il savait que je l'aimais et puis je l'ai sauvé………

Eriol : Il te manque ?

Tomoyo : oui énormément. C'est le seul homme en qui j'ai fait confiance mais dès que cette histoire sera finie je pourrai le rejoindre et on pourra s'aimer simplement. Mais j'ai un autre moyen de le voir….

Eriol : lequel ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Tomoyo : Toi et Tomy doivent être dans une pièce et un sort magique et voilà ! Mais nous utilisons vos corps et je doute que tu veuilles être surpris par quelqu'un en train d'embrasser Tomoyo !

Eriol : moi ça ne me gênerait pas !

Tomoyo : Clow ! Quand a tu pris sa place ?

Eriol : Tu discutais avec lui et puis j'ai eu envie de voir ta beauté rayonnante !

Tomoyo : Tu exagères ! Et si on se faisait prendre ? On est à la fac !

Eriol : dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets ! Et puis tu connais un sortilège pour repousser les voyeurs.

Tomoyo : Grrr !

Eriol : Tu as dit que je te manquais !

Tomoyo bouda

Eriol : T'es adorable quand tu boudes Ousheb !

Tomoyo : d'accord mais tu m'énerves !

Eriol : Moi aussi je t'aime et tu me manques.

Tomoyo et Eriol échangèrent alors un baiser des plus passionné.

Pendant ce temps

Meiling : Mais que font ils ?

Emma : ah oui Tomoyo et Eriol ! Ils en prennent du temps !

Sakura : Vous croyez que…..

Shaolan : que quoi ?

Meiling : ils en mettent du temps !

Shaolan : si on allait voir ce qu'ils font ? Hm ?

Heero : Hn !

Duo : traduction « On vous accompagne ! »

(**Feylie** : merci Duo car là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un traducteur. **Duo** : pas de quoi !)

Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction qu'avait pris Tomoyo et Eriol.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : C'est quoi ça ?

Edward : une coupure !

Pendant ce temps, Feylie va dans la cuisine et cherche dans les tiroirs.

Eriol : Le nouveau ne sait pas encore où couper !

Mama : mais c'est pas grave et je vais t'aider mais ce n'est pas encore fini !

Edward : ah bon ? Excusez moi !

Mama : pas grave !

Sanzo : et là elle devient toute gentille et mielleuse !

Eriol : t'es jaloux ?

Sanzo : je ne le suis pas !

Shaolan : C'est pas grave on va lui parler mais en attendant envoie la suite sinon les lecteurs s'impatientent !

Sanzo : Oki.

Feylie revient avec un couteau avec une lame hyper bien tranchante et la brandit devant Mama qui cache Ed.

Feylie : pas de « suite » ! Moi je veux d'abord que le blond en rouge et à la main en fer rouillé, se casse de cette fic ! On est pas dans un club échangiste ici ! Alors Mama va voir tes amants ailleurs qu'ici ! Là tu fais du mal à Sanzo

Sanzo : être l'homme trahi, ça a du bon

Feylie, Mama et Ed court les uns après les autres en se chamaillant.

Shaolan : suite du chapitre. Désolé de ce long prélude

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meiling : Où sont ils ?

Sakura : Ca y est je les vois !

Emma : Moi aussi ! et …..oh !

Sakura : Oh !

Meiling : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elles se retournèrent vers les garçons et se mirent devant eux.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu tiens là ?

Meiling : Pour rien ! et elle se mit à sourire.

Wufei : Meiling, tu sais que tu mens très mal ! alors bouge de là ! (**Mama** : Il m'a dit bouge de là ! Bouge de là ! **Sanzo** : arrête le MC Solaar !-- **Feylie** : mon Dieu, Mama veut devenir rappeuse… **Mama** : mais non mais non !)

Sakura (Mal à l'aise) : on peut retourner manger ?

Shaolan : qu'est que vous cachez ?

Puis il est venu, il vu et puis il vaincu le mur formé par les filles.

(**Feylie** : c'est de césar ou de Napoléon… Je me souviens plus, dis donc** Mama** : César ! César !)

Sakura : Shaolan !

Heero : je crois comprendre…….

Shaolan : ERIOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

(**Feylie** : tsu tsu tsu. Non, Shaolan. Le seul homme mort est Edward, pas ce gentil Eriol **Mama** : mais ça va pas ! Il est gentil Ed ! Voit Feylie avec le couteau et une lueur dans les yeux **Mama** : Edward est un homme mort --' Feylie range le couteau.)

Eriol se réveilla et Tomoyo aussi. Ils se regardèrent et virent que Shaolan arrivé et….

: GAKI ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Tomoyo vit que Toya s'avançait vers eux et ils risquaient de se trouver en sandwich entre un Toya et un Shaolan super furieux.

Tomoyo regardât Eriol et vit son air confus puis Tomoyo lui sourit et Eriol sourit puis une tempête apparut.

Toya et Shaolan se protégèrent les yeux puis ils virent qu'ils avaient disparu !

Toya/Shaolan : On te retrouvera gaki/Eriol ! T'es un homme mort !

Puis ils se défièrent du regard.

Wufei : je rêve ou j'ai vu Tomoyo embrasser Eriol ?

(**Feylie** : je rêve ou Wuffy s'est trompé dans les noms ? Moi, j'ai vu Mama embrasser Ed. **Mama** : C'est pas vrai !)

Quatre (triste) : je crois que tu n'as pas rêvé.

Sakura : c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Emma : je peux te le jurer sur ma vie !

Duo : peut être mais j'ai vu ce spectacle et Emma tu ne le renies pas.

Emma était sans voix.

(**Feylie** : mon Dieu, quelle embrouille ! Bientôt ce sera les « Feux de l'amour » où tout le monde casse et recasse cinq fois avec la même personne et ça en un seul mois. C'est fort dis donc **Mama** : - -')

Heero : cependant ce spectacle sonnait faux. Comme l'a dit Sakura ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Trowa : Quoi ?

Duo : alors là tu m'impressionnes Hee-chan !

Heero : arrête avec ces surnoms idiots !

Duo : c'est bien plus mimi prend Wufei c'est moche et Wu-chan ou Wuwu ou Fei ou Fei fei c'est plus mignon !

Wufei : MAXWELL ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Il se mit à lui courir après.

Quatre était triste mais quand Heero approuvait quelque chose ou quelqu'un (ce qui était rare !) c'est qu'il avait vu quelque chose que personne n'avait remarqué !

Puis ils retournèrent en cours sans avoir vu Tomoyo et Eriol.

A la sortie.

Sakura : Chez Tomy à 12h00 et puis on se préparera chez elle. Tu peux le dire à Sasha Heero ?

Heero : hn ! Mission acceptée.

Duo/Wufei/Quatre/Trowa (Grosse goutte derrière la tête) : pas besoin de dire ça !

Sakura sourit d'un air embarrassé.

Meiling : Bonne soirée !

Et ils se quittèrent.

A la planque

Duo : HILDE ! HILDE ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Hilde : pas besoin d'hurler ! Chui là devant l'ordinateur d'Heero !

Duo : Sorry ! tu fais quoi ?

Hilde : j'ai trouvé des infos sur le fameux Darian et sa famille. Je me disais que son nom me disait quelque chose et Dorothy a confirmé ce que je pensais.

Wufei : elle a appelé ?

Hilde : Oui et elle m'a envoyé tout par fax. J'ai souligné tout ce qui était important à savoir. Vous n'avez pas un message pour moi ?

Duo : si mais c'est Hee-chan qui va te le dire !

Heero : Hn !

Hilde : Je t'écoute.

Heero: Demain chez Tomoyo à 12h00.

(**Feylie** : qu'on se le dise ! Avec Heero, c'est toujours clair et succinct ! pas de blabla inutile, juste le strict nécessaire. C'est cher la salive **Mama** : Tu l'as dit !)

Hilde : Merci mais vous faites quoi demain ?

Quatre : on sort avec Shaolan et Eriol.

(**Feylie** : en tout bien tout honneur. On n'est pas dans une fic Yaoï **Mama** : eh oui c'est dans l'autre !N'est ce pas Wufei ? **Wufei** : Urusei !)

Hilde : Génial ça !

Quatre partit en courant en direction de sa chambre.

Hilde : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Duo : Disons qu'on a surpris un spectacle plutôt embarrassant……

Hilde : Hm ?

(**Feylie** : Mama a acheté Ed au lieu de Sanzo. Ce n'est pas traumatisant et embarrassant ça? **Mama** : Il est mimi et puis il y'avait pas Sanzo au magasin ! **Feylie**/**Sanzo** : C'est pas une raison ! **Mama** : --')

Trowa : Quatre a vu Eriol et Tomoyo échangeaient un baiser des plus passionné…..

Hilde : je vais aller lui présenter des excuses.

Heero : Non ! j'y vais.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

Wufei : t'es sur ?

Heero : Oui.

Wufei : vas y alors !

Heero partit.

Trowa : Tu es sûr de toi Wufei. Pourquoi ?

Wufei : Heero a vu quelque chose et il préfère d'abord en parler avec lui avant que ce soit nous. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il montre petit à petit ses sentiments même si c'est encore maladroit.

Duo : dis donc j'ai l'impression que Papa Wufei veille au grain !

Wufei (rougissant) : Maxwell ! Je l'ai remarqué c'est tout ! Bon vais aller faire mes katas !

Il sortit de la pièce.

Duo pouffa.

Hilde : Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire ?

Duo : Wufei et Heero sont des personnes semblables sur bien des points. Ils ne s'ouvrent pas aux gens facilement et d'ailleurs Wufei et Meiling ….

Trowa : de quoi tu parles ?

Duo : Ils ne sont pas encore amoureux.

Hilde/Trowa : Hein !

Duo : Wufei est encore en train de pleurer de Meiran sa première femme. Meiling lui réchauffe son cœur dur de pilote de gundam et lui redonne le sourire cependant elle fait semblant de rien. Il a des devoirs envers son clan et il les respecte. Il ne réglera ça qu'après que la guerre soit finie. Quant à Heero, il s'ouvre aux gens mais il ne comprend pas ses émotions et il ne sait pas encore les analyser cependant il est sûr d'un sentiment qu'il ressent envers quelqu'un. D'ailleurs c'est comme toi Trowa…tu flirtes mais tu ne l'embrasses jamais ! mais pour Heero c'est une fille proche de nous…..

Il regarda Hilde dans les yeux.

Hilde : je sais ! Réléna !

Duo et Trowa tombèrent à la renverse.

Duo (Goutte derrière la tête) : Si tu le dis !

Hilde : mais c'est pas tout ça mais je vais faire un bref topo sur la situation.

Duo/Trowa : oki.

(**Feylie** : ma réplique préférée sur MSN, lol **Mama** : C'est clair !)

Pendant ce temps avec Quatre.

Quatre s'était effondré sur son lit et regardait la photo.

Il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte et dit d'une voix atone : Entrez.

Heero : salut !

Quatre : ah salut Heero !

Heero : Tu déprimes ?

Quatre : Un peu mais ne t'inquiète pas cela n'interféra pas pour les missions !

Heero : c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu mais pour te parler.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux. Lui ? parler ? Il se frotta les yeux pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Heero : tu ne rêves pas ! le perfect Soldier a besoin de parler lui aussi .

(**Feylie **: …. J'en reviens pas… Heero parler ? Moi pas en revenir **Mama** : c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! Wouh Douée !)

Quatre : pourquoi pas avec Duo ?

Heero : pas toute de suite. Tu le connais, il s'exciterait comme une puce ! et puis t'es le plus sensé de nous 5 je crois.

Quatre sourit : C'est vrai et c'est pas facile avec vous !

Heero : Tu veux qu'on en parle, de ce que j'ai vu ?

Quatre acquiesça.

Heero : c'était une scène fausse. Je le voyais bien. En tant que pilote de gundam, on m'a souvent répéter de ne pas tout le temps croire ce que les yeux nous montrent. Ce sont des organes traîtres. ( Il approuva de la tête !) Tout le monde a vu que Tomoyo et Eriol s'embrassaient comme s' ils voulaient aller plus loin que le baiser. Emma sait quelque chose à propos d'Eriol et puis j'ai remarqué le jour quand on est allé chez Emma, sa mère a dit qu'elle était restée tard au téléphone avec quelqu'un et puis qu'Emma surveillait son petit copain. Là j'ai remarqué qu'Eriol souriait bizarrement. Ensuite Tomoyo, je vais l'appeler Tomy ,plus court, plus pratique, bref Tomy n'était pas embarrassée d'être vue par Shaolan et par l'autre gars qui venait vers nous et qui l'appelait gaki. Eriol a été confus un moment comme s' il avait retrouvé la lucidité puis il n'était plus embarrassé du tout et puis pouf disparu ! Etrange…..

(**Feylie** : waouh ! Heero n'a jamais autant parlé de sa vie. Je mets ça dans le Guinness des records ! **Mama** : Bravo Heero Bravo ! **Heero** : Hn !** Mama** : il est redevenu monosyllabique ! Zut alors !)

Quatre : En es tu sur ?

Heero : plus que certain ! Tomy s'embarrasse facilement et Eriol aussi. Ils ont l'air penaud à chaque fois qu'ils reviennent de leur discussion privée. Il te présente des excuses comme s' ils avaient fait une énorme bêtise.

Il approuva de la tête.

Quatre commença à rire.

Heero : qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Quatre : toi ! (d'accord avec Quatre !)

Heero : pourquoi ?

Quatre : tu commences à réagir comme un être humain et puis tu te donnes des airs sévères mais ce que tu exprimes est différent. Tes yeux ne peuvent mentir Heero ; ils n'expriment pas que de la traîtrise mais ils expriment la vérité, ce sont le miroir de notre âme.

Hilde : les garçons ! vous venez pour le topo ?

Heero : on arrive !

Quatre : Et puis je sais que tu connais un nouveau sentiment mais tu ne peux mettre un nom dessus…..on va te laisser réfléchir. Quant tu trouveras ce que c'est, je connais une fille qui en sera ravie. Pas Réléna mais une autre. On va te le laisser mijoter ! En tout cas Merci Hee-chan !

Heero se mit à rougir et bredouilla des choses incompréhensibles, et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir, dans une chambre bleue. (Sanzo : Tu donnes trop d'indices ! Mama : ah bon tu trouves ? vais en donner moins alors ! )

Tomoyo se réveilla nue dans un lit. Elle chercha du regard ses vêtements mais s'immobilisa quand elle sentit une main emprisonnait sa taille.

Tomoyo : Où suis je ?

Puis une voix familière lui répondit.

Eriol : Dans mon lit, Dans ma chambre. Je crois que Ousheb et Clow ont fait des bêtises.

(**Feylie** : oh my God ! Serait-ce la maladie Ed-Mama qui leur est tombé dessus ? Ah, l'amour ! **Mama **: je répète je n'ai rien fait du tout avec ED ! **Feylie/Sanzo** : C'est ce qu'on dit…..)

Tomoyo se retourna et vit un Eriol nu également.

Eriol : je te jure ! Pouvais pas s'en empêcher.

Tomoyo : on dirait. Dis moi est ce qu'on a fait……

Eriol acquiesça.

Tomoyo : génial ! Il faut que je présente des excuses à Quatre et toi à ta petite copine.

(**Feylie** : je crois pas qu'ils le prendrons bien… mais bon, c'est un avis. **Mama** acquiesce de la tête)

Eriol : y'as pas à dire….. t'as raison ! Mais pourquoi à Quatre en particulier ?

Tomoyo rougit.

Eriol : je vois. Il est quel heure hm 10h30 du matin.

Tomoyo : Mince ! elle se leva et se mit à la recherche de ses sous vêtements.

Eriol : ah mince alors !

Ils se mirent à la recherche de leurs sous vêtements. On entendit : « Tiens ton soutif » ou « tiens ton boxer » et d'autres trucs de ce genre.

Eriol : il va me pulvériser !

Tomoyo : Qui ça ? Shao-kun ?

Eriol : oui ainsi que Toya qui va me pulvériser !

Tomoyo : pourquoi Toya ?

Eriol : Shao-kun et Toya ont des attitudes protectrices envers toi. Par contre Tomoyo….

Tomoyo : Hm ?

Eriol : habille toi car rien que te voir en sous vêtements c'est gênant !

Tomoyo rougit et s'habilla : Mais habillez vous également ! Au fait où sont Spinel et Samantha ?

Eriol : excellente question. Sais pas du tout !

DING DONG

Eriol : mince ! ce sont eux !

Tomoyo se brossant les dents : eux, qui ?

Eriol : les gars ! On s'était donné rendez-vous (**Mama** : dans dix ans, même jour, même heure , même pommes……. **Feylie** : moi aussi je l'avais cette chanson dans la tête en lisant cette phrase, lol. Sanzo : la suite !-- **Mama** et **Feylie** : Oki !) à 10h30 chez moi !

Tomoyo : oups ! et en plus on a séché les cours hier après midi ! C'est bon, présentable ?

Eriol finit de se brosser les dents et déclara : Oui ! je l'aurai Clow !

Tomoyo : Oui moi aussi ! Ousheb, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Spinel : Maître Eriol vos invité s……

Spinel fixa Tomoyo. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les cheveux en désordre et se tenait près d'Eriol. Puis il regarda la chambre et vit le lit défait et une chemise qui traînait.

Nakuru : Spinel ! T'as prévenu Eri… ?

Nakuru vit aussi le spectacle.

Eriol : ne dites rien du tout !

Nakuru : je crois qu'ils ont fait des choses pas très catholiques ici. Ca se sent à plein nez ! les vitres sont couvertes de buées !

(**Feylie** : Titanic…Rose… Jack… Une voiture… Une nuit d'amour… ça vous donne de la buée sur les vitres ! **Mama** :LOL)

Spinel : ils ont du y rester toute l'après midi et la soirée.

Nakuru : Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais hier soir. Les bruits étouffés…..

Spinel : les gémissements…

Nakuru/Spinel : Du sexe !

Tomoyo et Eriol rougirent violemment.

Nakuru : On veut pas savoir mais c'est cool que vous vous êtes dépucelez ensembles. Mais c'est pas tout ça Eriol les invités attendent !

Eriol : On arrive !

Ils sortirent en se disant des cachotteries.

Tomoyo : je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

Eriol : je te raccompagne.

Tomoyo : Merci Eriol. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami et Shaolan aussi.

Eriol : on en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant gardons ça encore secret sinon je crois qu'on aurait des crises cardiaques sur le dos !

Tomoyo : d'accord avec toi. Mais l'excuse ?

Eriol : Ca risque d'être difficile mais on s'arrangera.

Tomoyo (rougissante) : au fait je me disais que ça ne m'a pas déranger que tu …..hm…..Tu vois quoi !

Eriol (Rougissant) : moi…..hm aussi !

Ils descendirent tout rouges.

Shaolan : ah te voilà !

Mais il vit une Tomoyo et un Eriol aussi rouges qu'une tomate !

Shaolan : T'es un homme mort !

Tomoyo : Stop ! Non c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Shaolan : il ne t'a pas touchée ?

Tomoyo : non rien de tout ça ! On va dire que quelqu'un nous a fait un sale coup.

Puis elle avança vers Quatre puis s'inclina : Sumimasen ! Désolée ! je te présente mes excuses.

Quatre surpris : Pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : il fallait que je le fasse.

Eriol : Gomen ne Quatre !

Heero : il t'a dit pardon Quatre.

Tomoyo : Bon ben j'y vais et Eriol n'oublie pas rendez vous demain soir à 20h00 devant le musée de l'Egypte notre secret sera bien gardé !

Eriol : d'accord !Bye !

Tomoyo : Bye ! Bizous Quatre !

Duo : moi aussi je voudrais un bizou !

Tomoyo : Bizous Duo !

Et elle s'en alla. Mais pour Eriol, les ennuis commençaient.

Pendant ce temps.

Tomoyo arriva chez elle et prit une douche. En sortant, elle regarda le miroir de sa chambre et le fixa et récita la première formule qu'il lui vint à la tête.

Ousheb : ben quoi qu'est qui il y a ?

Tomoyo : Tu…. vous avez exagéré !

Ousheb : en quoi ?

Tomoyo : tu as …..Tu as…..

Ousheb : j'ai….j'ai…. ?

Tomoyo : ben tu sais …..les choses que font les adultes

Ousheb : Que font les adultes ?

Tomoyo : arrête de faire semblant que tu ne sais rien !

Ousheb : TT.TT vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Tomoyo : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Ousheb : ah ça ! Faut aller chez Clow ! C'est lui qui était en manque !

Tomoyo : mais t'étais en manque également…..

Ousheb : il m'a fait lire ses pensées et je peux te dire qu'après t'as qu'une seule envie….d'ailleurs tu les a vus ! Sinon t'aurais arrêter quant il voulait aller plus loin. Pour sauver les apparences on s'est transporté chez lui pour satisfaire notre passion…..

Tomoyo (rougissante) : animale !

Ousheb : de toute façon, tu pouvais intervenir quand tu le voulais et Eriol aussi ! Mais vous avez pas bougé ! alors nous on continue !

Tomoyo : Bon j'ai des amies qui viennent à la maison alors

Ousheb : d'accord !

Tomoyo pensa mince les ennuis commençaient vraiment !

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : au départ je pensais écrire tout le chapitre mais il serait trop long donc je l'ai découpé en plusieurs parties et vous verrez ce qui se passera !

Sanzo : J'ai peur pour vous !

Feylie : moi aussi !

Mama : Sanzo et Feylie ! on se calme !

Bref j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! bon ben amusez-vous jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

Bizouzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Sanzo : mouais mouais !

Feylie : mouais mouais…

Eriol/Shaolan : Vous allez pas recommencer !

Mama et Sanzo en viennent aux mains, tandis que Feylie et Ed en font de même de leur côté.

Eriol : bon on vous laisse car là c'est pas intéressant !

Shaolan : Eh vous deux c'est fini ! Vous inquiétez pas dans le prochain chapitre les garçons seront mis en valeur ! Stop !

Eriol : on vous le promet ! Bizouzzzzzzzz à tous ! C'est fini oui !

On voit au loin deux bagarres et 5 personnes qui essayent de séparer les deux couples.

Hakkai : faut couper là !

Goku : c'est clair mais (bruit d'un ventre qui gargouille) hara yeta !

Gojyo : On y va ! Bye à tous !

A partir de ce chapitre, je ne répondrai pas au review mais laissez moi votre email et jy répondrai si j'ai pas trop de travail!''''


	10. Les ennuis commencent Partie 2

Ouh là là là ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mis à jour !

Sanzo : A qui la faute ?( Regard vers Ed)

Mama : Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! J'ai comme qui dirait eu beaucoup de boulot avec la fac ! Alors tu te tais !

Sanzo : Tu m'énerves !

Mama : Tu me gonfles !

Eriol : Eh oh ! Tu as une suite à présenter !

Mama : Dis à l'autre baka de se calmer comme ça je serai tout aise !

Shaolan : Calme toi Sanzo ! Evitons les problèmes des derniers chapitres…..

Sanzo : NANI !

Mama : T'as du mal à comprendre ! C'est BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA !

Sanzo: OMEO O KOROSU!

Heero: Tu me pique ma réplique!

Eriol : On s'en fiche ! Bon on va se retrouver à faire la présentation et Voici l'histoire

Shaolan : Bah! il n'y plus les remerciements!

Eriol : Eh oui ! Elle répondrai par email elle l'a dit au chapitre précédent!

Shaolan : Ah bon! Et moi je ne suis au courant de Rien!

Eriol : Mais non mais non!

Shaolan :(Soupir) bon je crois qu'il faut commence et où ils en sont les tourtereaux ?

Eriol : à une réconciliation façon Mama donc brutale et douce saupoudrée de nutella !

Shaolan : Bizouss !

**Chapitre 10** : _Les ennuis commencent……….partie 2_

Après sa discussion avec Ousheb, elle entendit des bruits de conversations suivies de rires. Elles venaient d'arriver ! Sakura et les autres ! Elle se regarda dans le miroir afin de voir si elle était présentable…….Résultat : Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses joues rougies, son teint brillant……oh là là là Elles allaient se douter de quelque chose !

(**Feylie** : déjà que moi je m'en doute, alors les autres… c'est sûr qu'il le sauront aussi, lol)

Emma : Tomoyo !

Sakura : On est là et on est avec Sasha, Naoko, Meiling ! Mais où te caches tu ?

Tomoyo : Là !

Emma : Là il faut que tu nous expliques à propos d'hier……..

Tomoyo : Pourquoi pas plus tard ?

Sakura : Ok. Mais là il faut qu'on soit sexy pour le concert des Bad Luck et des Nittle Grasper ! Surtout pour les chanteurs ! Hanyyyyyannn……

(**Feylie : **je vous laisse deviner quel DVD passe en boucle chez Mama… oui, Gravitation ! Comment vous avez deviné aussi facilement ?)

Emma : Ca tu l'as dit !

Sasha : Ben faut commencer alors déjà on porte du noir……

Et ça commença par le choix des couleurs et des tenues, du maquillage bref la totale ! Un relookage complet !

Pendant ce temps, les garçons

Shaolan : Eriol ?

Eriol : Hm ?

Shaolan : Que faisait Tomoyo chez toi ?

Eriol : Betsuni.( Rien)

Shaolan : Tu sais que t'es un mauvais menteur !

Eriol : Ecoute mon petit loup, il ne s'est rien passé !

(**Feylie** : ouais c'est ça, je te crois… c'est comme avec Mama… Vous êtes bien pareils tiens ! **Mama** : Mais c'est fini oui ! . )

Heero :…….Jolie maison……….

(**Feylie : **la vache ! Heero parle et il parle d'un truc futile comme la maison… Waouh ! J'en reviens pas. Ca doit être ça l'effet nouvel an **Mama** : LOL)

Eriol : Merci Heero ! Je l'aime bien aussi !

Duo : Oh oh notre Hee-chan aurait-il de la fièvre ?

Heero :………..

Wufei : Là il est en colère contre toi Maxwell !

Duo : Wuffy ! Mais il sort un truc qu'il ne sortirait pas d'habitude !

(**Feylie **: vous voyez ! Même Duo est d'accord avec moi sur la bizarrerie de Heero **Duo** :Tout à fait !)

Wufei : Pffffffffff !

Duo : Toi aussi malade ! Tu ne cries pas que je massacre ton nom ?

Wufei : J'ai réalisé que changer tes mauvaises habitudes était mauvais pour ma tension mais bon comme tu les changeras jamais autant te laisser continuer…..

(**Feylie** : trop Mdr !)

Et là, pour tout le monde Wufei avait gagné contre Duo (Vous voyez dans fruits baskets, Hatori dit que Shiguré change les choses à sa manière même si c'est de façon dégueulasse et Shiguré panique car il se fait pas gronder ! et là transposez un Wufei sourire de manière sournoise et un Duo sans voix !)

(**Feylie** : pour une explication plus claire et précise, rendez-vous dans le manga Furuba ! **Mama** : Ouais !)

Eriol : Bon que voulez vous faire ?

Shaolan : On peut aller aux arcades ?

Eriol : Je vais t'écraser à plate couture Shaolan…..

(**Feylie : **arrête de rêver, mec… On parle de Shaolan, The Shaolan. C'est rentré dans ta p'tite tête ? **Mama** : Je sais pas……On verra bien !)

Shaolan : Ca c'est ce que tu crois…..

Wufei : Moi aussi !

Heero : Mais pas contre moi !

Trowa : On verra !

Et il prirent la route vers les arcades de Tokyo.

Côté filles……..

Naoko : C'est parfait !

Sasha : C'est clair. Si les garçons nous voyaient, ils baveraient et tomberaient à nos genoux !

Sakura portait un débardeur qui révélaient son ventre plat avec une mini jupe avec des motifs de kilt écossais et des bottes. Naoko avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles , un haut sans manches noir, son pantalon noir avec des chaussures à talons assorties. Meiling avait lâché ses cheveux, un débardeur rouge avec une mini jupe rouges des baskets. Si Shaolan la voyait, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas une fille. Sasha avait opté pour une mini jupe noir avec le haut d'un bikini noir et pardessus une chemise nouée au niveau de sa poitrine blanche.

Mais voilà Tomoyo et Emma faisaient les difficiles.

(**Feylie** : toujours les mêmes, quoi, lol **Mama** : LOL et alors ! J'aime soigner les tenues !)

Sakura : Allez c'est qu'une soirée !

Tomoyo : Je refuse de sortir dans cette tenue !

Emma : J'approuve !

Sasha : Vous savez que vos cheveux doivent avoir un effet mouillé ! Alors sortez sinon j'emploie la manière forte !

Tomoyo : Je sors.

Tomoyo portait un haut de bikini bleu sans manches avec une mini jupe bleu avec les bottes bleus assortis.

Tomoyo : Je veux une chemise !

Sasha : D'accord !

Elle la lui mit et l'arrangea comme sa chemise était.

Sakura : Emma ! Sors de là !

Emma grogna, pesta mais sortit. Elle portait un haut noir qui s'attachait au cou avec un petit décolleté avec une mini jupe rouge et des baskets.

Naoko : Ben voilà vous êtes sexy !

Sasha : Nous sommes sexy ! S'ils nous voyaient, ils baveraient et s'en mordrait les doigts et auraient des …….

Sakura rougit en comprenant où Sasha voulait en venir….

Tomoyo : On se calme Sasha…Il y a encore des oreilles innocentes ici.

Sasha : Oups ! Désolée mais si on décidait du maquillage maintenant et des coiffures ? Et c'est parti.

Cotés garçons

Eriol : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Je t'ai battu Shao-kun !

Shaolan grogna.

(**Feylie** : tu peux grogner quand tu veux, mon p'tit loup, c'est comme ça que je t'adore, moi ! **Shaolan** : pitié, lâche mon cou et va te pendre ailleurs !** Mama** : LOL)

Eriol : Et si on allait voir les autres ?

Ils virent Wufei et Heero se battre à un jeu de tirs. Et Wufei remporta la manche.

Wufei : JE T'AI BATTU HEERO YUY ! HEERO YUY JE T'AI BATTU !

Duo : On a compris Wuffy !

Quatre : Tu dis ça mais je t'ai battu !

Duo : Oui mais méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort n'est ce pas Quatre ?

Trowa : J'ai gagné à la course contre Quatre.

Quatre : Evidemment tu trichais !

Trowa : Comment oses tu insinuer que je triche ?

Quatre : Tu as triché ! Cheater Cheater cheater ! That's you are !

Duo : Il dit que tu es un tricheur tricheur tricheur ! C'est ce que tu es !

(**Feylie : **merci de la traduction Duo, j'arrivais pas à la trouver dans mon dico allemand **Duo **: c'est un mot anglais **Feylie** : tu crois ? **Shaolan **: laissez tomber, ça fait longtemps que les langues et elle… **Draco** : elle peut lire étranger quand il le faut **Duo et Shao **: ah bon ? Quand ? **Draco** : lors d'un nouveau exemplaire de Harry Potter en anglais **Duo et Shao **: la vache ! Ça peut lire anglais cette chose là… ? **Feylie **: oh, ça va les vannes ! **Mama** : Mais peut être qu'elle utilise la langue d'une autre manière…………-- **Duo et Shao et Draco** : Oh ! Mais oui ! **Feylie** : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !)

Trowa : J'avais compris Duo ! Je vais le tuer !

Et ils commencèrent à se disputer.

Wufei : Si on m'avait dit que je verrai Winner se battre avec Barton , j'aurais ri !

Heero : ………

Duo : D'accord avec Wuffy !

Eriol : Alors qui a gagné finalement ?

Shaolan : Barton mais c'est sûr il a triché comme toi Eriol !

Eriol : n'importe quoi mon petit loup !

Shaolan : Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce loup !

(**Feylie : **oui, arrête de prendre tes aises, Eriol ! Y'a que moi qui ai droit d'appeler Shao « loup » ! Compris ? **Shaolan** : franchement, tu me fous la honte…)

Eriol : Laisse moi réfléchir…………………….Nope !

Shaolan : Toi je vais te tuer !

Eriol : Oh non non. Tu sais que si tu fais ça, Sakura, reine de ton cœur sera très malheureuse et tu vivras avec un meurtre sur la conscience?

(**Feylie** : honte au chantage, aux intimidations et aux menaces ! Bouuuuuuuuuuhh! **Eriol** : Eh oui !)

Shaolan : Toi……….toi……..toi…..

Eriol :Moi………..moi……..moi…….Tu as des problèmes à dire mon nom ?

Shaolan grogna et ils décidèrent de déjeuner à 15h de l'après midi étant donné qu'ils avaient joue pendant 5h00.

Au déjeuner…..

Eriol :Vous croyez qu'elles font quoi les filles ?

Shaolan : J'en sais rien et cela m'irrite de pas savoir.

Duo : Tu es simplement jaloux car ta chère Sakura a trouvé quelqu'un de plus mignon que toi !

(**Feylie** : ça existe pas quelqu'un de plus mignon que Shaolan, voyons. Faut arrêter de boire ou d'espérer, les mecs **Mama** : Si ! Shaolan dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Luffy, Zorro, Sandy dans One Piece ! **Sanzo** : C'est quoi ces nouveau bad boys ! Mama !)

Shaolan grogna.

Wufei : Mais fais lui confiance Li. Tu sais qu'elle ne te trahira jamais. Elle t'aime trop pour te perdre.

Shaolan :Comment peux tu en être si sûr ?

Wufei : Son regard. Elle y exprime toute la sincérité et puis elle te connaît tu es son nounours grognon.

Shaolan rougit puis grogna.

Duo : peux tu comprendre nos sentiments ?

Wufei : Maxwell ! On lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert mais le plus difficile à lire est Eriol……(Il se tourna vers Eriol). Tu sais bien masquer tes émotions ainsi que Tomoyo….Je le sais Heero est comme ça ou plutôt était comme ça. Dans les yeux d'Heero, on voit bien qu'il est amoureux de Sasha mais ce n'est pas de lui dont on parle……Eriol, je sais ce qui c'est passé entre Tomoyo et toi. Faut pas être devin ou un super magicien….

Il tilla sur le mot magicien.

Wufei : Tu es……tu es……tu as eu ce que j' appelle : une nuit de dépucelage !

Tout le monde était estomaqué. Quatre voulut se lever mais Wufei l'en empêcha.

Wufei : Non Quatre. On sait tous ici que tu aimes Tomoyo beaucoup voire énormément. Mais elle s'est excusé tout comme Eriol, comme 2 enfants après une très grosse bêtise. Mais il n'aime pas Tomoyo, c'est Claire, la meilleur amie d'Emma.

Eriol ?

Wufei : Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un voyage en Amérique et Emma n'était pas là. J'ai été frappé par sa ressemblance avec Tomoyo mais elle est complètement différente d'elle. Elle est plus exubérante, moins ……

Duo : coincée ?

Regard noir de Wufei.

Wufei : Conventionnelle. Je sais qu'**_Elle_** la rendra plus communicante envers les autres.

Eriol fut impressionné et comprit ce qu'il sous entendait.

Shaolan : Tu as couché avec Tomoyo ! alors là c'est la meilleure !

Eriol :Comment se fait il que toi Wufei, tu comprennes aussi bien nos sentiments ?

Wufei : J'ai peut être mûri plus rapidement que d'autre.

Regard vers Duo, Quatre, Heero et Trowa.

Les 4 : Héééééééééééééééé !

Eriol : Eh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

18h30.

Duo : C'était vraiment une pause repas.

Wufei : Maxwell ! On attendait que toi ! C'est toi le retardataire ici.

Duo : Wuffffffffffffffffy ! t'es méssant !

Et Wufei s'énerva et se mit à poursuivre Duo hors du restaurant.

Les Filles

Sasha : On est prêtes !

Naoko : On est sexy !

Sakura : Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts allez c'est parti !

Elles sortirent.

Tomoyo : On prend ma limousine…..Ce sera plus rapide !

Elles acquiescèrent.

Tomoyo : Il a lieu où le concert ?

Sasha : Dans un centre commercial du coin.

Sakura : Je sais où c'est ! C'est celui où…..MINCE !

Naoko : Quoi ?

Sakura : C'est le centre commercial pas loin des arcades là où est allées Shaolan et les autres !

Emma : Je rentre !

Tomoyo : Oh que non Tikret tu restes avec moi ! On souffre ensemble !

Silence.

Naoko : Qui est Tikret ?

Tomoyo : Personne ! Je me suis trompée !

Naoko, soupçonneuse, ne disait rien mais regardait Emma qui s'était calmée.

Meiling : Eh les garçons sont dans ce restaurant !

Elles se penchèrent vers les vitres et les virent.

Sasha : Et si on leur donnait un avant goût ?

Elles sourirent et virent Wufei sortir du restaurant suivi d'Eriol et des autres. Duo courait loin devant quand ils virent la limousine de Tomoyo.

Duo : C'est pas la limousine de Tomoyo ?

Heero : En effet.

Shaolan : Je croyais qu'elles allaient à un concert !

Eriol : Elles y vont ! Regarde les fans sont là bas !

Ils virent des filles hurler le nom de Shuichi, Ryuchi.

Wufei : Qu'est ce qu'elles leur trouvent ?

Meiling : Une voix et un corps de rêve !

Ils se retournèrent tous en entendant Meiling mais Wufei avait les yeux et la bouches grands ouvertes en voyant Meiling !

Meiling : J'ai gagné mon pari ! allez on y va les filles !

Emma leva les yeux et suivit ainsi que Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko et Sasha.

Sasha : Oh fait ! Fermez vos bouches vous bavez ! Et Bonne soirée les gars !

Elle rejoignit les autres et la foule.

Heero : ………………………………….

Duo :……………………………………..

Trowa :…………………………………..

Quatre :…………………………………….

Wufei :…………………………………….

Shaolan :…………………………………….

Eriol : Eh voilà ! Le moyen de faire taire 6 garçons ! Utilisez des filles habillés de manière très sexy ! Avis aux amateurs !

(**Feylie : **Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Les mecs, je vous jure !)

Heero :……………….

Duo :

Trowa : ……………….

Quatre :

Wufei :……………………….

Shaolan :

Eriol : hé ho les gars ! On y va ? Pfffffffffffff ! Oh les filles sont toutes nues !

Les 6 : Hein où ça ! Sakura ! Emma ! Sasha ! Mei !

Eriol : Je plaisantais ! C'était le seul moyen de vous faire sortir de votre état de stupéfaction !

Ils grognèrent.

Eriol : Elles nous racontera ça demain ! Allez on y va !

Ils s'en allèrent.

Dans la salle

On entendait des cris : Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper !

Tomoyo : Je suis toute excitée !

Sasha : Moi aussi !

Sakura : allez CA commence !

Les lumières diminuaient et on vit Hiro, Fujisaki et Shuichi sur scène.

Naoko : Je t'aime Fujisaki !

Shuichi : Bonsoir et Bienvenue à tous au concert de Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper !

CRIS DE LA FOULE !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sanzo : Hurlement serait plus judicieux !

Mama : J'écris et toi tu te tais !

Eriol : On évite les disputes !

Shaolan : Lançons la suite !

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Shuichi : Et c'est parti ! Hiro, Fujisaki !

On entendit l'intro de « Rage Beat » !

Tomoyo : J'adore cette chanson, on chante !

Elles chantaient toutes les paroles de toutes les chansons et dansèrent.

A la fin du concert, les membres des groupes se réunirent et Toma Seguchi prit la parole.

Seguchi : Nous avons organisé un tirage au sort et nous passerons une journée avec 6 fans parmi vous mais attention regardez bien vos numéro de siège. Shuichi commence !

(**Feylie : **forcément avec la chance que j'ai pas, j'aurai pas le bon numéro…)

Shuichi : 636

Hiiro : 630

Fujisaki : 631

Noriko :632

Ryuchi : Kumagaro a choisi 634

Toma : 635. Qui sont les heureux(ses) élu(es) ?

(**Feylie : **j'étais certaine que le 999 ne serait pas annoncé… j'ai la poisse, moi **Lucifer** : je crois pas… Vous avez peut-être gagné un séjour au soleil **Feylie** : c'est vrai ? J'arrive ! **Shaolan, Draco** : yes ! Un ticket loin de nous, pour les enfers !)

Tomoyo : C'est nous !

Sakura : Hanyannnnnnnnn Je suis toute excitée !

Sasha : On se calme !

Elles montèrent sur scène.

Emma : Ce sont nos places !

Tôma : Félicitations et à bientôt ! au revoir.

Dans les coulisses

K : Tu rencontreras tes fans ! Shuichi !

Shuichi : Mais Yukiii il va être à la maison tout seul !

Hiiro : Shuichi allez un effort ! C'est ça la célébrité !

Fujisaki : Sur toute les fois où tu nous mettais en retard au niveau des enregistrements !

Shuichi : Tchi ! Je vais le faire !

Tomoyo : Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir.

Ryuchi : Gnaaa tu as une voix toute douce !

Tôma : Bravo et félicitations !

Sakura : Merci !

Naoko : On rougit pas comme ça ! Tomoyo qui chante……….

Hiiro : Vous chantez ?

Tomoyo : oui pas aussi bien que vous !

Noriko : J'aimerais beaucoup entendre ta voix !

Tôma : Moi aussi !

K : Allez chante !

Tomoyo : Mais quoi ?

Sasha : Glaring Dream ! Tu la chantais tout à l'heure !

Sakura : oui s'il te plaît !

Elles virent 5 jeunes filles utilisaient l'attaque puppy eyes !

(**Feylie **: je sais pas si vous connaissez mais c'est terrible comme attaque)

Tomoyo : Je vais le faire !

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et Emma et Sakura faisait les chœurs.

A la fin, Tout le monde était ébahi !

Ryuchi : t'as une voix superbe !

Tomoyo rougit du compliment.

K : mais c'est pas tout ça mais si on décidait de la date ?

Ils discutèrent, le jour de la sortie au musée. Tomoyo se demandait si franchement si c'était judicieux quand elle sentit une force inconnue et pas si gentille que ça !

Elle regarda Sakura qui confirma de la tête avec Emma.

Sakura : on va y aller et Naoko, Sasha allez devant on fait un tour au petit coin !

Sasha/Naoko : Oki.

Elles s'en allèrent Tomoyo, Meiling (qui l'avait sentie sans trop comprendre), Sakura et Tikret fit appel aux gardiens qui les rejoignit !

Spinny : On n' a pas prévenu Eriol.

Tomoyo : Pas grave. S'il sont fut-fut, ils la sentiront !

Sakura : T'en demande trop aux garçons ! Clé du pouvoir de l'étoile révèle moi ta véritable nature, moi Sakura, maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne !

Meiling : Par les pouvoirs du Phoenix, fais apparaître ma véritable forme !

Tomoyo se concentra et vit son sceptre.

Sakura : Ils faut s'éloigner de la salle ! Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à mon chanteur !

Tomoyo : Elle vient du ciel allez on s'envoie en l'air !

Silence et arrêt sur image.

Tomoyo : On vole ! Je voulais dire. A quoi pensez vous ?

Emma : à rien !

Elles s'envolèrent.

: Salut Tikret, Ousheb !

Tomoyo : Namai, Que veux tu ?

Namai : La même chose mon amour !

Tomoyo : Tu peux toujours rêver ! A l'attaque !

Pendant ce temps

Sasha : T'entends ce bruit ?

Naoko : Regarde le ciel !

Elles virent 4 personnes se battre mais impossible de distinguer leurs visages.

Les musiciens sortirent et virent ce spectacle.

Fujisaki : C'est quoi ça ?

Tôma : Quelles jolies ailes !

Les garçons avaient trop bu à cause du stupide jeu de Duo et dormaient à points fermés.

Sasha : La caméra vite !

Naoko commença à filmer ainsi que Fujisaki qui avait sorti son appareil numérique et filmait.

La lune se leva et ils virent un spectacle des plus enchanteurs.

Ryuchi : Des anges de différentes couleurs.

Tomoyo : C'est fini !

Une incantation et tout le monde disparut dans un cri.

Namai : On se reverra Ousheb !

Et il disparut.

Sakura : Enfin fini ! Rentrons chez nous !

Meiling : Comment ça se fait que je suis rouge et mes ailes soient rouges ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques !

Tomoyo expliqua et elles se disputèrent sur le sujet des garçons.

Sasha : Naoko, gardons ceci secret.

Naoko : Oui il vaut mieux et puis je sens que Tomoyo me cache quelque chose…On en apprendra plus le jour de la sortie au musée.

Sasha acquiesça.

Ryuchi : Il faut les retrouver !

Shuichi : Qui sont elles ?

Tôma : K….

K : Je ferais mon enquête ! No Problem !

Noriko : Vous pensez pas que………elles ne veulent pas qu'on sache qui elles sont ?

Fujisaki : C'est étrange quand même !

Hiiro : Je suis scientifique aussi, je me pencherai sur la curiosité !

Dans le ciel bleuté de la nuit, on vit quatre personnes, des filles, se disputaient allègrement en oubliant leur environnement. Cependant, à cause de leur négligence, des militaires et des caméras de télévisions les filmaient et leur existence étaient sur le point d'être révélées !

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shaolan : C'EST QUOI CA ! ON A TOUS LA GUEULE DE BOIS !

Mama : oui ! Sanzo m'a gonflé ! allez vous plaindre chez lui !

Eriol : J'AI RIEN FAIT DANS L'HISTOIRE !

Mama : Bureau des réclamations c'est pas chez moi !

Feylie : la vache ! Quel suspense !

Allez bizous jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

Feylie : la patience est source de vertu… Quel con a déjà dit ça ?

Mama : J'en sais rien mais c'était probablement un sage !(--) Bref je sais il est un chouilla plus court le chapitre mais j'ai du boulot alors laissez moi bosser !

Sanzo : avec Luffy et Zorro ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Et tu mates un nouveau animé nommé Erementar gerad, Il est bien !

Mama : je vous le conseille ! Le héros me fait penser à Ed ! Bref Plus d'info faites des commentaires et je vous expliquerai ce que c'est ! BIZOUUUU !


	11. Vérité à moitié dévoilée

Hello !

Eriol : Nous avons un mini petit maxi problème……

Sanzo : Oui, c'est rien de grave !

Shaolan : C'est juste que…….

Luffy : Mama malade !

Zorro : Ca on le savait !

Sanzo : Non malade comme qui dirait avec fièvre !

Eriol : Donc on a décidé, nous les bad boys, d'écrire la suite !

Lecteurs : 0.0 HEIN !

Sanzo : Donc on commence l'histoire !

Shaolan : les remerciements d'abord !

Eriol : **Feylie**, je t'adore soeurette merci pour cette récompense..

Sanzo : (--) Qui était tout à fait inutile !

Shaolan : Tais toi !

Draco : Hum Hum **Dolphin**, ben alors je ne vois plus la suite de ta fic !

Harry :Heu….**Mando** sa sœur du net qu'elle ne voit plus en ce moment !

Ron : **Francis Doyon** qui l'encourage tous les jours pour écrire sa fic !

Yuki : Bref On remercie tout le monde même ceux qui commentent pour **_The Dragon Girl_** et Dark-Hecate qui a essayé de lire ma fic en français je vais traduire ma fic pour toi dès que j'aurai trouvé un traducteur ! Et désolée, j'ai un peu tro de boulot donc je vais l'updater dès que possible par contre vous attendrez avant d'avoir la suite celle là!

**Feylie **: je sens que ça va pas être du gâteau de trouver un traducteur…

Luffy : On commence !

Zorro : Pas Encore ! Il y a aussi **Sissi**, elle dit merci !

Sandy : Et **Michan **! Merci ! Et insérer Kuro puu ? Elle dit Pourquoi pas !

Draco : Allez on commence !

Les filles : C'est bizarre mais nous on le sent pas !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 11 : _Vérité à moitié dévoilée_.

Le lendemain, nos garçons adorés dormaient comme des loirs, c'est ça une soirée avec Duo. Eriol se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure : 11h45 !

Eriol : Mer…………….credi !(**Sanzo** : Eriol dire une grossierté ! NOOOOOOOON ! **Feylie** : je suis OO)

Il secoua Shaolan et Duo qui dormaient à côté de lui (**Eriol** : Qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Aucune perversité ! **Feylie** : la première qui a mal pensé à ce qu'il fallait pas pensé, je lui envoie Reléna ! **Mama** : LOL).

Duo : Emmaaaaaa laisse moi caresser tes jambes !

Shaolan : 5 minutes Saki 5 Minutes !

Eriol : Debout les gars et c'est pas Emma ni Sakura debout ! On est en retard en cours !

Shaolan se réveilla et vit que Sakura ressemblait à Eriol. Pour Duo, Emma avait une voix bien grave. Il se réveilla et vit Eriol réveiller Heero, Wufei et Quatre. Shaolan réveilla Trowa.

Trowa :…………………………..

Wufei : Je sais, d'habitude je me lève plus tôt.

Heero :………………….. Duo…..besoin….caféine……………………………..Moi aussi !

Shaolan : Je vais le faire…Cappuccino ou Moccachino ou Straciato ?( **Eriol** : Comment Tu connais autant de café italiens ?** Shaolan** : Dis merci aux machines à café sur la fac de Mama ! **Feylie** : le café italien c'est le meilleur ami des étudiants de fac, je vous jure **Mama** : C'est bien vrai !)

Quatre : Je veux bien un Cappuccino et Duo va prendre comme moi. Par contre, Wufei Straciato et Heero et Trowa, un café noir.

Shaolan : oki.

Et il se dirigea vers la cuisine

Eriol : Moi ce sera chocolat. Mais au fait où sont Nakuru et Spinel ?

Shaolan : J'en sais rien. Quand on est rentrés, ils n'étaient pas là.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner et entendirent la sonnette d'entrée.

Eriol : Ca doit être eux !

Il alla ouvrir la porte et virent Nakuru et Spinel.

Nakuru : T'es étonné de nous voir ?

Spinel : Où on a passé la nuit ? Chez Tomoyo !

Eriol : Ok.

Spinel : As tu allumé la radio ou la télé ?

Eriol : Non, on vient de se lever.

Nakuru : T'as intérêt alors de l'allumer !

Il alla vers la télé de la cuisine et on entendit :

Je suis moi même étonné ! 4 anges à Tomoeda ! Chargé de surveillés notre ville ! C'est étonnant. L'armée nous dit que ce sont peut être des personnes dangereuses. Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'elles étaient au dessus de la salle où avait lieu un concert des Nittle Grasper et des Bad Luck. Coïncidence ou hasard ? Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre !...Attendez un homme a pu enregistrer la conversation des 4 Anges.

-Non mais tu plaisantes ! Les garçons, surtout Duo sont des gamins !

-Tikret, t'exagères ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves pas Duo à ton goût ?

-Je l'admets il est sexy ! Mais Heero l'est pas mal dans son genre !

-Et Shaolan ! Lui est sexy !

-Y'a pas dire il faut pas fâcher notre maîtresse des cartes de Clow! Elle adore son Shaolan ! Mais pffffffffffff t'en a mis du temps avant de reconnaître que tu l'aimais !

-Maiiiiis Heuuuuu ! Dis tu veux pas m'aider Phoenix ? T'es sa cousine !

-Non elle marque un bon point Ousheb ! Soyez Heureuse, moi j'ai hérité d'un Dragon ! Ouahhhhhh il est sexy ! Surtout quand il fait ses katas torse nu ! Je fonds moi !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as vu Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei torse nu ?

-Ousheb tu me connais…

-Justement réponds !

-Je les ai vus un peu plus que torse nu !

-Pas Shaolan j'espère ?

-Hé ! Shaolan je l'ai vu à poil depuis l'âge de 5 ans !

-Phoenix ! Tu…….tu……..tu…….les a vu nus ?

-Oui Tikret, oui Ousheb,oui Maîtresse des cartes, je les ai vu tout nu ! Mais Eriol, bizarrement, non. Du moins pas encore !

-T'as pas honte de mater Duo ! Mon DUO !

-Et moi mon Quat-chou ! Mon ANGE BLOND !

-Et Mon SHAOLAN ! MON SYAO-KUN !

- Aieeeee ! Mes oreilles ! Vous êtes possessives les filles ! A ce que je sache, Ousheb et Tikret, vous ne sortez pas avec lui ! Et Toi Ousheb t'as du voir Eriol tout nu !

-Et alors j'ai vu Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei en Boxer ! Na ! Ca faisait un joli tableau je pourrais le peindre de mémoire !

-Fais moi une copie !

-Moi aussi mais rajoute Shaolan !

-Et Eriol !

-Tikret, pourquoi Eriol ?

-Parce qu'il est sexy lui aussi !

-Oki.

-Bon si on rentrait ? Chui fatiguée et Oneechan va me faire ma fête !

-Oui moi aussi sinon mes parents vont me faire ma fête !

-Pas moi !Je suis toute seule !

-Ca va Phoenix !

Rires.

-Bonne nuit !

Ils semblerait que ce soit des jeunes filles mais impossible de distinguer leur voix cependant des noms reviennent fréquemment : Qui sont Heero, Eriol , Duo, Trowa, Shaolan, Quatre et Wufei ? Ces 4 anges ont une fixation sur eux car elles les trouvent sexy ! Messieurs, vous devriez vous sentir honorer d'être aimer de ces 4 anges aux différentes couleurs d'ailes ! En tout cas, après une recherche approfondie, nous en reparlerons ! C'était Natsuki Takaya (**Sanzo** : Pourquoi elle ? **Eriol** : C'est simple ! Honneur pour Fruits Basket !) à vous les studios.

Il éteignit la télé. Un silence gêné se fit alors.

Shaolan : Je.ne.veux.pas.aller.à.la.fac.

Eriol : J'ap-prou-ve.

Heero :HN.

Trowa : …

Wufei :…

Quatre :……NO WAY.

Duo : YES !

Nakuru : Désolée de casser l'ambiance, mais vous irez !

Eriol : Pas question ! Qui est le maître ici ?( **Sanzo** : Mama normalement ! **Feylie** : oui, hélas… **Mama** : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! **Sanzo / Feylie** : Rien du tout ! On voit 2 auréoles au dessus de leur tête.** Mama** : Mouais mouais.)

Nakuru : Toi. Mais vous irez ! Aujourd'hui vous avez des TD et à moins que vous ayez un certificat médical , vous ne resterez pas ici ! Allez aux douches et on s'habille !

Les garçons grognèrent et Nakuru rit car ils avaient au moins une chose en commun : le visage tout rouge d'embarras.

Pendant ce temps à la fac.

Sakura : Je crois qu'ils ne viendront pas !

Tomoyo : Si j'avais su que notre conversation était enregistrée.

Naoko : N'empêche, moi aussi je voudrais les voir tout nu !

Meiling/Chiharu/ Rika : NA O KO !

Naoko : Ben quoi ? Elles l'ont eu ce privilège, moi aussi je veux ! Sasha ne serait pas contre non plus !

Mei : Nao………..les voilà !

On vit que les garçons se faire dévisager par plusieurs filles et les professeurs féminins.

Ils entrèrent en classe. Et le silence se fit. Tout le monde les regardait. Tomoyo s'enfonça dans son siège ainsi que Meiling, Sakura et Emma.

Shaolan :…..QUOI ! Vous voulez notre photo !

Eriol scanna la salle et trouva les filles.

Eriol : Salut !

Emma ne disait rien et regardait obstinément la fenêtre. Tomoyo regardait le tableau et Meiling faisait semblant d'être occupée. Quant à Sakura, elle participait à la conversation de Rika et Chiharu.

Le prof arriva et ils s'installèrent.

Prof : Bonjour ! Je vois que les chouchous des anges nous ont gracié de leur présence.( Rire des élèves). Comme vous le savez, nous allons à l'exposition de la prêtresse Ousheb qui a lieu pendant 2 semaines . Je pense que ce serait bien que vous recherchiez qui était Ousheb. Pas de mais qui tienne et vous nous en ferez un exposé. Pour la pièce de Tomoyo, Roméo et Juliette, elle a été reporté à dans un mois vu les circonstances. Enfin, un archéologue a décidé de faire une recherche sur nos 4 anges. Mr Kinnomoto.

Sakura : Otosan ?

Tomoyo : On dirait bien.

Sakura : Mince et mince et mince.

Emma : Tu l'as dit.

Eriol souria.

Emma : Pourquoi tu souries ?

Eriol : C'est juste que je ne te connaissais aussi possessive……

Emma fronça les sourcils.

Eriol : Quoi ?

Emma : Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

Eriol : Moi ? Je suis innocent ! C'est Duo !

Emma : Qu'est qu'il a fait ?

Eriol : Saki tu as réussi à faire rougir Shaolan ! Quant à toi Tomoyo, Quatre s'est senti très embarrassé, Wufei, je crois qu'il allait étrangler l'ange. J'ignorais qu'on était sexy.

Elles se turent pour le reste des cours.

A la sortie, des militaires arrivèrent et saluèrent Emma : Mademoiselle Emma Catherine Carter-O'Neil ?

Emma : C'est moi. A qui ai je l'honneur ?

Militaire : Général Archer. C'est le général Hammond qui m'a demandé de vous chercher.

Emma : Pourquoi faire ?

Archer : Pour vos connaissances.

Emma : Non je vais nulle part sans mon petit copain !

Surprise de l'assemblée des élèves.

Tomoyo : De quoi est ce tu parles ! Tu….

Emma l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

Emma : Peut elle nous accompagner ?

En pointant du doigt Tomoyo.

Général Archer : Ce serait bien.

Emma : Et mon petit copain ?

Général Archer : Vous en demandez trop ! Et le Colonel, votre père ne risque pas d'apprécier !

Emma : A ce que sache, il est mon père mais pas mon petit copain. Alors ?

Général Archer : Bien. Vous devrez justifier sa présence .

Emma : Pas de problème.

Tomoyo(murmurant) : Et qui vas tu prendre ? Eriol ?

Emma(murmurant) : Voyons, tu me connais !

Tomoyo la regarda avec le regard : « Je le sens pas ton truc ! »

Emma : Allez Duo ! On y va, mon chou !

Duo eut la bouche bée.

Les militaires s'écartèrent et Tomoyo monta dans la voiture, Emma tirait Duo et ils montèrent.

Et ils partirent.

Sakura : On peut m'expliquer ?

Eriol : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Emma a emmené Duo pour plus de sûreté mais j'ai un moyen pour les surveiller. Mais je suis obligé de révéler ma véritable nature.

Sakura : Allons y ! Suivez nous les garçons !

Ils suivirent le mouvement.

A la maison d'Eriol.

Eriol : Nakuru, Spinel. Asseyez vous.

Ils s'assirent.

Eriol : Sachez que je suis désolé mais vous allez me croire sur parole. Emma n'a pas emmené Duo au devant d'ennuis. Même si vous êtes des pilotes de gundams……

Wufei : Quoi !

Heero : Hn !

Spinel : On le sait. Tomoyo a rêvé de vous.

Quatre : Un chat qui parle !

Nakuru : Spinel n'est pas un chat ordinaire ! Il a été crée par Eriol.

Shaolan : On savait depuis bien longtemps que vous étiez des pilotes. Sakura vous a vu en rêve.

Meiling : Seulement on avait confiance qu'en Chang. Mais Eriol, tu as dit qu'on pouvait les suivre.

Eriol récita une incantation et on vit un cercle où on vit Emma et Tomoyo rirent et Duo se calait contre la vitre.

Eriol : Et c'est parti.

Pendant ce temps.

Emma : C'est comme ça que mon père l'a secoué.

Tomoyo : Hihihihi !

Duo avait l'air renfrogné.

Emma le regarda.

Emma : Je suis désolée de t'avoir impliqué dans cette histoire Duo. Mais je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi et puis Papa ne fera rien contre toi.

Duo sourit.

Duo : Alors comme ça, je suis ton petit copain ?

Tomoyo ria.

Emma : Moui…….Mais pour aujourd'hui.

Duo : Pourquoi pas tous les jours ?

Emma : Séducteur, va !

Duo : C'est ce que tu aimes, non ?

Emma sourie et Tomoyo les regarda d'un air attendri.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sanzo** : Ca va pas là !

**Eriol** : Ah bon ? Je trouvais joli ce petit fond de romance !

**Feylie** : Kawaï !

**Shaolan** : Non ça va pas ! Il faut de l'action, les gars !

**Sanzo **: Et quoi ?

**Shaolan** : Laissez moi réfléchir…….C'est bon j'ai trouvé !

**Feylie** : A mon tour de pas sentir le truc, là…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et Emma commença à embrasser passionnément Duo et dans la voiture……….

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sanzo** : BAKA ! Pas de Sexe !

**Feylie** : arrête de faire les vierges effarouchées, Sanzo

**Sanzo** : je ne fais pas ma vierge mais on est dans une fic sans Lemon ! alors on respecte les règles !

**Eriol** : Oublies tu que Tomoyo est encore dans la voiture ! C'est bon je prends la suite !

Shaolan va grogner. Et on entendit : Au moins c'était de l'action !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ils arrivèrent devant une montagne et ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Tomoyo : -27 ième ?

Emma : Oui 27 ième sous sol.

Duo : J'ignorais qu'on pouvait descendre si bas !

Emma ria et ils arrivèrent et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

Emma : Bonjour papa chéri que j'aime et maman chérie que j'aime !

Jack : C'est quoi cette histoire de petit copain !

Sam : Jack calme toi !

Emma sourit et entraîna Duo et Tomoyo à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Assise, elle pencha la tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

Jack qui fulminait en face, essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa femme. Sam savait très bien qu'Emma s'amusait avec les nerfs de son mari.

Emma : Salut Dan ! Salut Teal'c ! Salut Doc ! Bjr Grand père ! Je vous présente mon petit copain, Duo Maxwell ! Trop mignon n'est ce pas Doc ?

Docteur Frazer : Il est très mignon ! Tu sais pour quoi t'es là ?

Emma (sérieuse) : Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai emmené Tomoyo, la prêtresse et Duo, mon petit copain, je ne pouvais plus le lui cacher. Il représente énormément pour moi.

Teal'c : Ne penses tu pas que des Goau'ld vont venir à ta recherche ? Après tout, ta puissance n'est pas encore éveillé et Apophis risque de surveiller les abords avec en plus la prêtresse. Et puis pourquoi aussi le petit copain ?

Emma : Duo ne veut pas montrer sa véritable nature. Mais je la garde secrète mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ousheb a insisté pour que je l'emmène lors de mes rêves.

Doc. Frazer : Emma, ta santé est excellente seulement j'ai un problème. Un infirmier a porté un échantillon à un laboratoire et on a découvert que ton sang pouvait guérir plusieurs maladies dont le SIDA( **Sanzo **: Là c'est exagéré !** Eriol** : On a le droit rêver ! **Shaolan** : Mais n'oubliez pas les filles et les gars ! Ici c'est la fiction alors pensez aux protections dans la réalité ! Message publicitaire des Bad Boys ! **Feylie** : bref, sortez couverts !) Il veulent plus de sang.

Emma : C'est non. Et puis quoi encore ! C'est mon sang. Ecoutez on en reparle plus tard. Il faut que je me change ainsi que Tomoyo par contre Duo, tu vas devoir porter des habits militaires et après on y va.

Tomoyo : Où ?

Emma : Sur la planète où on m'a trouvée.

Tomoyo : Waoh !

Elles quittèrent la salle de conférences et se rendirent dans une pièce pour se changer. Tomoyo regarda vers le plafond ainsi qu' Emma.

Emma : N'en profitez pas pour mater !

Tomoyo : Allez ! On se retourne !

Elles se changèrent et retrouvèrent Duo entouré par Daniel et Jack par des armes.

Emma : Papa ! Ca suffit ! Tu lui fais peur le pauvre !

Jack : Tu m'étonnes ! Il n'avait pas à venir !( Regard soupçonneux sur Duo)

Duo :……….

Emma : Il vient un point c'est tout ! Tomoyo, allez on y va. Tu peux rentrer les coordonnées !

On vit alors un cercle tourner et s'arrêter sur des symboles précis. Enfin, à la fin de la séquence, on vit un cercle d'eau exploser faisant sursauter Tomoyo et Duo et l'eau se calma.

Emma : C'est parti !

Elle s'avança vers le cercle. Tomoyo risqua sa main.

Tomoyo : C'est pas de l'eau.

Duo : C'est visqueux un peu.

Sam : Disons que pour faire simple, c'est une molécule qui va désintégrer nos molécules organiques en autres molécules et on se retrouve de l'autre côté !

Elle s'avança et passa suivie du colonel de Teal'c et de Daniel.

Emma : Donnez moi la main. Vous allez voir c'est super marrant.

Ils prirent leurs mains et passèrent.

Ils arrivèrent sur une planète couverte de verdures à perte de vue.

Tomoyo : C'était waoh ! C'est magnifique ici !

Duo : WAoooooouh !

Emma : Duo ! Allez suivez moi et dépêchez vous car les ennemis ne vont pas tarder.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

Daniel se rapprocha de Tomoyo. Il ne dit rien mais elle sentait qu'il voulait lui poser des questions.

Tomoyo : Allez y Mr Jackson. J'y répondrai du mieux que je peux.

Daniel : Merci. Mais appelez moi Daniel !

Jack : Daniel, on traîne pas !

Daniel : Ca va je suis Jack ! Bref alors comment ça se passait en Egypte ?

Tomoyo réfléchit : Je pense que ça se passait bien. Etant la bouche des Dieux la prêtresse avait certains privilèges mais son corps et son âme appartenaient aux Dieux.

Daniel : Et il n'y avait pas de Goaul'd ?

Tomoyo : C'était les vrais dieux ! Pas ceux là qui se considèrent comme des dieux……

Duo : Eh ben dis donc, Daniel a la côte avec Tomoyo !

Emma regarda et répondit : Il a eu une femme et ne s'est jamais remis de son décès et puis je sais que son cœur est pris, pour Tomoyo. On en a discuté !

Duo : Un peu plus je croirai que vous êtes les anges de Tomoeda !

Emma roula des yeux.

Jack : On arrive !

Tomoyo vit une bâtisse avec des hiéroglyphes partout.

Sam : Emma ! Ouvres nous la porte. S'il te plaît !

Emma appuya sur différents hiéroglyphes.

Duo : Si t'étais enfermée là dedans, comment se fait il qu'il n'arrive pas l'ouvrir ?

Emma : Tout simplement, parce que c'est moi qu'il est ouvert en étant bébé.

Tomoyo lisait les hiéroglyphes puis comprit leur signification. Ousheb avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse atteindre ce temple jusqu'à qu'Emma soit prête à vivre dans ce monde avec des parents qu'elle aurait choisi. Cependant elle vit une marque parlant d'un homme. Pourtant si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, Tikret détestait les hommes, voire les haïssait.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout fut illuminé.

Daniel : C'est incroyable. On dirait que les hiéroglyphes se sont conservés alors qu'ils disparaissent avec le temps mais là ils sont intacts !

Tomoyo entendit une voix qui lui souffla : Bonjour. Allez dirige toi vers la grande salle !

Tomoyo : Tu as senti ?

Emma : Oui ! Une odeur de pêche. C'est Ousheb ou plutôt son esprit.

Duo : Moi aussi….Mais pourquoi pêche ?

Tomoyo : J'adore la pêche !

Et suivit la voix.

Ils arrivèrent devant trois portes.

Emma : Je prends celle du milieu, Duo, celle de gauche et Tomoyo celle de droite. Bon à partir d'ici bonne chance ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a préparé mais on va s'en sortir ! Allez bonne chance !

Et ils se séparèrent.

Dehors Jack et Sam vérifiaient les alentours.

Jack : Je vais le soumettre à l'interrogatoire des plus horrible !

Sam : Jack !

Jack : Et ensuite, je le….

Sam : JACK !

Jack : Quoi ?

Sam : Ca suffit ! Si c'est son petit copain, il faudra l'accepter. Notre fille a bien grandi !

Jack : CA, je le sais mais j'ai pas envie d'un nouveau 'Daniel'……

Sam : Je sais… Son meilleur ami et confident l'a trahi et tu comprends ce qu'elle a ressenti…… Mais Duo est différent, je le sens.

Jack : Je l'espère pour lui sinon il va tâter de mon arme !(Rire démoniaque.)

Sam (super grosse derrière la tête !) : Mais oui !

Tout à coup, ils virent des Jafas se diriger vers le temple. Ils se cachèrent dans les buissons.

Sam (chuchotant) : On dirait la garde personnelle d'Apophis.

Jack (chuchotant) : Cela voudrait dire qu'il est arrivé par la porte et qu'il a une armée l'accompagnant.

Jack réfléchit.

Sam : Il faudrait prévenir Daniel et les autres.

Jack : Tu vas vers le campement et tu les préviens. Moi je me charge de les distraire.

Sam : Jack ! Tu es malade ! Tu ne tiendrais pas !

Jack : On a pas le choix ! T'as une meilleure idée ?

Sam : Colonel ! C'est hors de question !

Jack : C'est le femme du Colonel qui parle, pas le Major…

Sam : …… Tu comprends…..Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois…..

Jack (soupir) : Je le sais mais s'ils te voient, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Sam : Mais…..mais….

Jack : C'est un ordre Major.

Sam (soupir) : Ok. Promets moi une chose : reviens moi en vie car Emma s'en voudra à mort.

Jack : promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Sam s'éloigna de Jack en prenant direction du temple.

Jack voyant qu'elle était hors de portée commença à tirer et les Jafas se mirent à sa poursuite.

Au temple

Teal'c : J'ai cru entendre des coups de feu.

Daniel : Ah bon ? J'ai rien entendu. C'est fascinant ce temple.

Teal'c : Oui. Moi même je trouve qu'il est incroyable. Des hiéroglyphes et un mélange de langue Goau'ld……Je me souviens d'Emma bébé comme si c'était hier…….

Daniel : Moi aussi. Elle me manque cette époque où Emma me recrachait sa nourriture à la figure.

Teal'c : ou quand elle faisait ses besoins sur le Colonel !

Ils s'éclatèrent de rire : c'était le bon temps !

Emma avait grandi en une belle jeune fille et commençait une relation sérieuse. En espérant que celle qui commençait ne finisse pas comme la précédente.

Daniel : Les enfants, faut en profiter quand ils sont petits car à l'adolescence, nos petits bout de chou deviennent des diables !

Teal'c allait répondre quand ils virent Sam surgir devant eux.

Sam : Apophis est là !

Teal'c : Et le Colonel ?

Sam : Il distrait la garde. Il faudrait quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Teal'c : Jm'en charge.

Et il partit illico.

Sam : Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elles vont se dépêcher.

Daniel : Qu'ils se dépêchent, tu veux dire…. ? Car Il y a un garçon avec elle et selon la règle de grammaire, c'est le masculin qui l'emporte !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Eriol/Sanzo/Shaolan** : J'adore cette phrase !

**Tomoyo** : Ca va ! Pas besoin de s'en vanter !

**Gojyo **: Mais il faut que tu ty fasses Tomy !

**Feylie** furax : y'en a trois qui vont vite s'y faire à mes coups s'ils continuent à croire que c'est toujours le masculin qui l'emporte

**Hakkai **: Ma ma Evitons les disputes ! Et vous trois lancez la suite !

**Sanzo/Eriol/Shaolan** : OUIIIIIIIIIII ! AVEC PLAISIR !

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam : Stupide règle de grammaire ! Mais elles sont plus fortes et c'est elle d'abord car normalement Duo ne devait pas être là !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sanzo/Eriol/Shaolan** : TU TRICHES TOMOYO !

**Tomoyo** : Et alors ! Le titre de cette fic c'est « Sakura et les 5 gundams » Non ! Et non « Sakura et les machos ! »

**Feylie **tire la lange : et vlan ! Dans les dents mouhahahahaha ! T'es the best Tomoyo !

Ils vont bouder.

**Tomoyo** : Merci Feylie. Voilà ça devrait les calmer ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Voici la suite !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel sourit.

Le temple se mit à briller et à trembler comme s'il voulait s'écrouler et elle vit Tomoyo porter Duo et Emma.

Sam : Que s'est il passé ?

Tomoyo : Ousheb…..voulait…….

Et elle s'évanouit.

Daniel : Il faut qu'on les transporte jusqu'à la porte ! Mais comment va t'on faire ! On est que 2 !

Jack et Teal'c apparurent comme enchantement.

Jack : Que se passe t'il ?

Sam : Comme tu peux le constater, Jack, ils sont évanouis ! Faut les ramener à la porte !

Jack : Ok.

Daniel prit Tomoyo, Teal'c Duo car Jack refusait encore tout contact avec lui et Jack prit Emma.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte mais remarquèrent qu'elle était bien gardée.

Sam : Comment on va faire ? Le seul moyen est de réveiller Ousheb ou Tikret ! Elles sont les plus fortes.

En entendant ces mots, Tomoyo et Ousheb se réveillèrent et créèrent une grande tornade. Leurs yeux luisaient d'un éclat rouge.

Tikret se chargea des gardes pendant que Tomoyo faisait voler les gardes. Elles étaient en transe.

Jack : Ouvre la porte Daniel ! Dépêchez vous !

Il composa le code et la porte s'ouvrit. Et Emma et Tomoyo se calmèrent et s'évanouirent. Cette fois ci Duo se réveilla, à la couleur de ses yeux, il était en transe. Il sortit une énorme faux qui tua plusieurs Jafas et détruit les appareils volants. Puis il se calma et passèrent la porte.

Apophis : Comment se fait il qu'ils ont réussi à s'échapper !

Jafa : Ils ont invoqué la prêtresse, L'ange de la Mort et le Dieu de la mort.

Apophis : Et comme le Dieu de la Mort protège son ange et vice versa, la prêtresse a voulu les protéger !

Jafa : Le temple est carrément détruit ! Il ne reste plus rien !

Apophis : Cela voudrait dire qu'elles sont retournées sous leur forme originelle et on ne pourra pas les trouver !

Jafa : Que fait on ?

Apophis : On rentre et on attend. La puissance vient d'être réveillée et on l'utilisera en temps utile…

A la maison d'Eriol.

Eriol : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête car demain vous en oublierez la plupart !

Shaolan : Ousheb l'a voulu ainsi mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous oublierons la plupart.

Quatre : Mais attendez !

La maison d'Eriol s'illumina ainsi que chaque occupant et ils oublièrent.

Pendant ce temps, L'association Romfeller mettait au point un plan diabolique pour réveiller la puissance de Tikret ainsi que d'Ousheb.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sanzo** : On a fini !

**Eriol **: on s'est pas mal débrouillés !

**Shaolan** : bon excusez nous du retard mais Mama est exigeante donc nous publions cette histoire sans son consentement !

**Tomoyo** : Vous serez mort bien avant ! Préparez le testament !

**Gojyo **: je crois qu'on a réussi !

**Hakkai** : allez gros bisous et au prochain chapitre !

**Tomoyo** : N'oubliez pas de commenter !

**Feylie** : tiens, ça me fait penser que je dois le faire… gomen soeurette. Bref, je le ferai ! Sinon, faut dire que là ça se voit que ce sont les bad boys qui ont pris la relève : y'a encore plus d'action… reviens et mets nous de tendres scènes où ils sont à… (Shaolan bâillonne Feylie sous les yeux satisfaits des autres bad boys)

**Shaolan** : je crois qu'il y a pas pire obsédée qu' elle.

**Gojyo** : on a dit obsédé ? C'est moi !

Sanzo baffe Gojyo

**Duo **: si y'a une autre obsédée.

**Heero** : hn… ?

**Duo** : vous avez oublié l'auteur… elle va revenir et on va en baver la prochaine fois

**Shaolan** : tous à l'abri !

Les bad boys foutent le camp laissant Feylie toujours bâillonnée. Draco passe dans le coin et s'avance vers elle avec un sourire narquois

**Draco** : ça, ça t'apprendra à te mêler des fics des autres.

Feylie s'agite furieusement alors que Draco s'éloigne heureux de sa petite phrase de Serpentard.

**Feylie **pensant : je les tuerai un jour… je vous jure que je les tuerai un jour !


	12. Mon PasséPartie 1

Hello ! Bon je me suis mise à bosser …

Sanzo : Sois pas fière ! On t'a forcée !

Mama : C'est pas vrai ! J'étais un peu fatiguée !

Gojyo : On se calme tous les deux ! Evitons les ennuis…..

Mama : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Sanzo : Comment !

Mama : C'est toi qui m'a laissée tomber pour Gojyo !

Feylie OO : Oh, my God !

Sanzo : Tu t'es bien consolée ! Luffy, Zoro et Sanji !

Feylie : ah ouais quand même… c'est du gros consolage ou je m'y connais pas

Mama : Ben quoi ? T'étais pas dispo !

Regard noirs des antagonistes.

Gojyo( goutte derrière la tête) : Bref, elle remercie les 2 nouvelles revieweuses sur et leur fait de gros bisous. Et Voici la suite. Elle vous réserve certaines surprises.

Eriol : On fait quoi pour eux ?(désigne Mama et Sanzo)

Shaolan : Laisse les dans leur coin…Etant donné leur caractère, ils vont se calmer….

Hakkaî : Je l'espère pour toi sinon……vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire…..

Gokû : Oui appeler Sanji pour la cuisine et Luffy et Zoro pour les abdos et le Nutella !

Hao : Ben voilà !

Yoh : On commence ?

Bad boys : OUI !

**Chapitre 12** : _Mon passé. Partie 1_

Tomoyo réfléchissait de plus en plus à cette sortie. Depuis le concert, beaucoup de personnes étaient à la recherche des fameux anges de Tomoeda et on n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'interviewer les préférés des anges. Tomoyo avait fait leur peinture pour les filles et elles s'étaient calmées.

Seulement cette nuit, elle ignorait que d'autres problèmes surgiraient…. ( **Sanzo** : On se demande lesquels ! **Mama** : La ferme ! Infidèle. **Feylie** : toi aussi tu l'as été je te signale au passage **Mama** : Oui mais les persos se quittent pour d'autres auteurs pas d'autres persos !)

La veille de la sortie, Tomoyo était extrêmement nerveuse du fait qu'elle allait enfin connaître son passé et que toute l'expo était étroitement surveillé sous la direction militaire, elle verrait donc Sasha, le père de Sakura, Toya et Yukito car ils travaillaient au musée. Nakuru et Spinel (caché dans les cheveux de Nakuru), bref beaucoup de personnes. Evidemment, beaucoup avait recherché sur Ousheb mais aucune information sur le net, les livres, encyclopédie (**Sanzo** : Une encyclopédie est un livre ! Banane ! **Mama** : Mais elle peut être sur Cd-rom comme Universalis ! Pastèque !** Eriol** : Pourquoi pastèque ? **Shaolan **: Elle en mange de la pastèque ! **Eriol** : Je pense parce que c'est gros surtout… **Shaolan** : Je pense aussi…--) etc.…mais rien, nada, quedal sur Ousheb.

Elle décida de se calmer grâce une chanson, _tsubasa_ de FictionKaori (Au passage c'est de Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle ! **Feylie** : merci de l'info, je me posais la question). Elle chantait tel une Azmaria (perso de Chrno Crusade très beau animé et très triste aussi !) quand elle entendit.

: Kapuuuuuuuuuu !

Suivit d'un bruit de personnes qui tombent.

: aie aie aie !

: T'aurais pu mieux choisir comme endroit d'atterrissage ! Boule de poils !

: Kuropuu fait peur !

: Princesse, est ce que vous allez bien ?

: oui je crois que ça devrait aller.

: Où on est ?

Tomoyo : Dans ma chambre et je vous prierai de partir !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tomoyo en nuisette.

: Tomoyo-Hime ! Habillez vous je vous prie !

Tomoyo : Mon nom est Tomoyo Daidoji et vous êtes ? Et je vois pas pourquoi je m'habillerais ! Il fait nuit et je suis dans ma chambre !

: Excusez nous.

Tomoyo : J'accepte tes excuses, Shaolan. Mais quand même, je savais que tu avais peur de dormir avec Sakura, dans le même lit, vous êtes pas obligés de ramenés ces 2 gars ! Sakura-chan tu as peur ? De lui ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu vas te marier avec lui à la fin de tes études !

Puis Tomoyo les regarda attentivement : Sakura et Shaolan rougissant, tenant un truc blanc, et 2 hommes inconnus. Si Saki et Shao-kun les connaissaient, ils lui auraient dit ! Puis vit la forme de leurs visages, leurs corps…..Elle poussa un cri.

Tomoyo : Mais qui êtes vous ?

Shaolan : Mon nom est Shaolan et voici Sakura, princesse du Royaume de Clow Reed, le jeune aux yeux bleus est Fye et celui aux yeux de couleur rubis est Kuragané.

Mokona : Et moi c'est Mokona.

Tomoyo : Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais d'où venez vous ? Parce que vos vêtements sont différents..

Shaolan : Nous traversons les dimensions à la recherche des plumes de Sakura.

(**Feylie** : alors là ! Quel cross-over de la mort qui tue !)

Tomoyo : Ca alors ! Waouh ! Vous avez peut être faim, soif ?

Mokona : Mokona veut boire !

Tomoyo : Attendez moi là.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des snacks et des boissons.

Kuragané : Vous n'avez pas d'alcool ?

Shaolan : On reste au jus de fruits !

Fye : Shaolan a peur pour Sakura !

Mokona : Shaolan veut pas courir après Sakura !

Shaolan : Pff ! Je voudrais savoir comment vous avez su mon nom et celui de la princesse ?

Tomoyo : Si j'ai bien compris votre raisonnement, il existe un Shaolan et une Sakura dans mon monde, mais eux sont fiancés. Clow Reed est un personnage ici mais il est mort et a laissé des cartes qui sont devenus des cartes de Sakura.

Sakura : Est ce que Clow Reed est mon père ?

Tomoyo : Non. Son nom est Fujitaka Kinnomoto et il est la réincarnation de Clow Reed. Enfin une partie.

Fye : Comment ça une partie ?

Tomoyo : L'âme de Clow Reed s'est divisée en deux en mourant : Fujitaka, ton père ici et Eriol. Bon sang, il faut que je l'appelle !

Elle se rua sur le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Eriol. Et lui demanda de prévenir tout le monde.

Tomoyo : Désolée ! Mais ils vont venir.

Shaolan : Qui ça ?

Tomoyo : Vous verrez…En tout cas comment vais je faire demain, nous avons une sortie sur une prêtresse égyptienne…

Shaolan : Oh ! De quelle époque ? A t elle des statues à son effigie ?

Tomoyo : Fan d'archéologie ? Comme celui que je connais !

Mokona : Shaolan est tout excité dès qu'il entend des choses vieilles !

Fye : Oui un vrai fan !

Tomoyo sourit.

La sonnette retentit.

Tomoyo : Je reviens ne bougez pas !

Fye : pas de problème !

Tomoyo se dirigea vers la porte et vit :

-Saki se frottant les yeux.

-Meiling à moitié endormie

-Eriol sans ses lunettes, dormant debout sur un Shaolan dans le même état que lui

-Emma à deux doigts de tomber par terre

-Toya et Yukito endormis (réveillés en fait par Sakura qui faisait un boucan pas possible en se levant et se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire au milieu de la nuit !)

Eriol : Tu sais quelle heure il est Tomy-chan ?

Tomoyo : Oui je sais ?

Emma : On a une sortie demain !

Tomoyo : Je le sais que trop bien !

Sakura : mais alors……

Tous : Pourquoi ?

Toya : C'est vrai,ça ! Tu es bien plus responsable que Sakura.

Sakura ne répliqua pas, trop fatiguée.

Tomoyo : Suivez moi et vous allez comprendre.

Ils la suivirent et entrèrent dans la chambre.

Tomoyo : Excuse moi pour l'attente Shaolan, Sakura, Mr Fye et Mr Kuropuu et mignon Mokona.

Emma crut entendre des voix. Sakura se posa des questions sur l'état mental de sa meilleure amie. Eriol hurla ainsi que Shaolan.

Eriol : Mais Shaolan…..Shaolan…….

Shaolan : Sakura….Sakura…..

Meiling : Je rêve ou j'ai bu ?

(**Feylie** : non, c'est juste le miroir qui reflète Sakura et Shaolan )

Toya et Yukito écarquillèrent les yeux.

Emma jura en égyptien. Tomoyo la regarda d'un air sévère.

Eriol : Tu nous expliques ?

Tomoyo leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

Shaolan : Oh la vache !

Sakura : Il y aurait une autre moi ? Dis Tomy, Tu crois que…. ?

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Sakura : Ben tu sais…..lui….moi….Tu vois ?

Tomoyo : non !

Sakura : Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : Je pense pas mais la princesse doit bien nourrir pour lui des sentiments. Et il a l'air très fort ! J'adore son torse. Tu me le prêtes ?

Emma : Ousheb !

Tomoyo tira la langue et murmura : « gâcheuse ».

Eriol : le problème est que demain, on a une sortie.

Toya : Et comment va-t-on les faire entrer ?

Yukito : Sachant que le Shaolan est exactement comme…

Toya : Gaki !

Shaolan : Nani ?

Sakura/Yukito : Ca suffit tous les deux ! On a d'autres chats à fouetter !

Meiling : Je pense avoir une idée.

Eriol : On est tout ouie.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent tous pour aller à l'exposition.

Tomoyo : Vous n'avez pas oublié vos rôles ?

Shaolan : Non et merci Tomoyo-sama.

Tomoyo : Enlève le sama je me sens vieille quand tu dis ça !

Elle sourit et les dirigea vers la limousine. Sakura venait d'arriver quand elles vit une foule de journalistes.

Sakura : J'ignorais qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

Shaolan : Oui et dis toi que c'est retransmis en Chine !

Sakura : Hoééééééééééé ! Pauvre Tomy !

Eriol : Youhou ! J'ai croisé nos 5 amis !

Shaolan : B'jour !

Duo : C'est un scandale de nous faire réveiller aussi tôt !

Wufei : De toute façon, pour toi c'est un scandale de se lever le matin.

Duo : Et je suis comme je suis, Wuffy !

Wufei : Pffffff ! T'es un Garfield voilà ce que tu es.

Heero, Quatre et Trowa pouffèrent.

Duo : Ha.ha.ha.ha.ha. Voilà Sasha qui arrive avec Treize et des personnalités connues mais c'est qu'il y a notre Léna internationale !

Réléna : HEEEEEEROOO !

(**Feylie** : elle arrive et déjà j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. Qu'on la bâillonne ! **Mama** : LOL)

Sakura : Vu ta tête, ça doit de faire extrêmement plaisir de la voir !

Heero : Réléna.

Réléna : Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir. Qui sont ces gens ?

Sakura : Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaolan : Shaolan LI.

Eriol : Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sakura : Mais voilà Naoko qui arrive avec ihhhhhhaaaaaaaaa les Nittle Grasper et le groupe Gravitation. Je vous laisse les gars. Encore une chose Shaolan : c'est toi l'élu de mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa et fila en direction des groupes. Sasha leur fit de la main et alla rejoindre Sakura. Tomoyo arriva et fit un signe aux garçons et indiqua aux autres « eux » de les rejoindre pendant qu'elle courait vers Sakura et Naoko. Meiling arriva car elle n'avait pas mis son réveil en même temps que Shaolan. Elle voulut faire peur à son dragon préféré mais Tomoyo l'en empêcha. Emma arriva sous bonne escorte militaire. On voyait à son expression que cela l'énervait au plus haut point et elle était accompagnée par une très belle jeune fille qui faisait la grimace. Shaolan et Eriol sentirent qu'elle était une sorte de gardienne. Elle tourna sa tête en la direction vers Duo, elle rougit (si l'on peut dire car elle est black !) et se dirigea vers Tomoyo. Celle-ci avait vu son manège. Un interrogatoire s'imposait. Le prof vit l'appel. Chiharu et Rika rirent car Kanna venait d'être ignorer par Naoko obnubilé par son Fujisaki.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble sur la chanson « Remember the time » de Michael Jackson.

(**Feylie **: je me « remember » surtout du clip **Mama** : Ben quoi ? J'adore ce clip et cette chanson !lol)

Shaolan : Que penses tu de cette exposition ?

Syaoran : Elle est impressionnante.

Et il commença à s'agiter. Meiling avait décidé de nommer le 2ième Shaolan, Syaoran, Sakura : Saki ; exceptés Fye et Kurogané qui restaient identiques.

Emma : Ohhhh ! C'est magnifique ! Regarde ce sont tes vêtements Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : mes vêtements ! C'est vite dit ! Ils appartiennent à Ousheb et Tikret ? Au fait où sont Chibi et Spinny ?

Emma : Là-bas.

Elle vit une jeune fille près des affaires de Tikret et d'Ousheb, de leur grimoire en particulier.

Tomoyo : Elle est très jolie !

Fujisaki : Oui je l'approuve également.

Tomoyo/Emma : Oh ! Geez ! Fais plus peur comme ça !

Emma commença à parler en Égyptien et Tomoyo à lui répondre.

Naoko : Ben alors vous suivez ?

Sakura : J'adore vos chansons Shuichi, Ryuichi ! Belles et émouvantes !

Sasha : C'est clair. Elles sont géniales mais je vous adore aussi monsieur Seguchi.

Toma : Pas de Mr. Toma suffit !

Sasha : D'accord.

Les garçons grognaient dans un coin. Ils voyaient les filles s'exciter à côté de ces chanteurs à tomber par terre. Kanna n'en revenait pas : il voyait sa Naoko s'amuser à flirter avec Fujisaki. Une jeune fille les rejoint et se mit à parler à Emma et Tomoyo puis Fujisaki commença à s'intéresser à la jeune fille. Meiling parlait avec Noriko et Hiiro.

Prof : Les élèves sont priés de rejoindre la salle de conférence. Je répète les élèves et étudiants sont priés de se rendre à la salle de conférence.

Eriol : Syaoran ! Shaolan ! Vous venez oui ou non ?

Ils délaissèrent à regret les vitrines et s'asseyent avec Eriol, Saki, Fye et Kurogané.

Kurogané : Tsk ! Pourquoi on est venus ici ?

Fye : Kuropuu ! On se calme ! On est là car t'arriverais à te perdre dans ce genre de ville !

Kurogané : AH OUI !

Eriol : Calmez vous. Ca va commencer.

: Bonjour à tous. Je me présente Mary-Jane Parker et je suis votre guide et historienne aujourd'hui. En effet, vous êtes ici grâce à notre mécène, Mr Watson, mécène de notre recherche. Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'inauguration de ce musée est due à une personnalité qu'on va étudier, une prêtresse qui était avant tout une femme seule, triste avec pour amie une fille perdue qui haïssait les hommes.

Tomoyo (murmurant) : Elle te décrit bien Emma !

Emma : (murmurant) : Urusai.

Tomoyo rit.

Mary-Jane : Avant de commencer, j'aimerais qu'on rende mémoire à cet archéologue mort dans une explosion sur le site, c'est grâce à lui que cet inauguration a lieu aujourd'hui. Mr Jensen Daidoji.

On vit un portrait d'un jeune homme, des cheveux noirs avec des yeux aux reflets améthystes souriant avec sa femme, Mr Kinomoto et sa femme avec leur fils.

Mary-Jane : On le voit en famille ici. Alors cette exposition lui est dédicacée. Mr Kinomoto nous donnera une explication brève avant de vous lancer un film de Synthèse sur la vie d'Ousheb et de sa meilleure amie Tikret et deux gardiens.

Mr Kinnomoto : Bonjour à tous. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce sera bref donc…Ousheb est une prêtresse sous les ordres d'un Pharaon Hapsetsout. Ce que l'on sait c'est que sa vie au palais était ennuyeuse. Tikret, sa meilleure amie et Théti une suivante, ne cachons rien s'ennuyaient également. Pourtant, on sait qu'elle était têtue, Tikret est obstinée et Théti était là pour calmer ces 2 feux enflammés prêtes à exploser si besoin est. Maintenant je vais faire place au film qui en disent long. Selon les écrits de Pharaon, elle avait la peau pâle, les cheveux longs, noirs avec des reflets violets, des yeux noirs.

L'écran descendit et on vit une Tomoyo de synthèse avec Tikret, une Emma synthétisée. C'est alors qu'une voix : _Il serait plus simple si c'est moi qui te la raconte avec Clow n'est ce pas ma chère réincarnation ? Tomoyo Daidoji, Emma Carter-O'Neil et Sakura Kinomoto ?_

**FLASHBACK**

Je suis née dans un village, au fond de la campagne. Je n'ai pas pu connaître ma mère car elle est morte en couches. Mon père m'en a beaucoup voulu et je crois qu'il me haïssait d'avoir pris la vie de ma mère pour vivre. J'étais seule. Pas de sœur, pas de frère, pas d'amis. Mon père buvait. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de cuisiner et comprendre, j'ai commencé à prendre la place de ma mère pour les tâches quotidiennes. Je me sentais responsable de la mort de ma mère et mon père le faisait bien comprendre. Il me battait. J'étais une esclave. Cependant je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprises… Vers l'âge de 14 ans, mon père me regarda comme un homme normalement constitué me regarderait…J'avais peur et était terrifiée. Je voulais pas que mon père me touche et m'approche. Cependant, il arrivait de plus en plus soûl chaque soir et les touchers soit disant marques d'affections se transformaient en toucher plus……érotiques. Un soir, en rentrant, il avait bu plus à l'accoutumé.

Ousheb : Père ?

Père : Sois gentille ! Sois comme ta maman,Séti…Elle remplissait tous se devoirs conjugaux.

Ousheb : non, tu as encore bu ! Je ne suis pas maman.

Ousheb se mit à courir autour de la maison mais elle fut coincée dans la grange. Je ne vous raconte pas la nuit… Elle fut horrible, il criait de plaisir et moi en dessous pétrifiée. Puis il voulut continuer mais avec d'autres personnes qui connaissaient des bars.

Un soir, il dormait si profondément que je le tuais avec une violence inouï. Après la nuit de ce meurtre sanglant, je brûlai tout : mes souvenirs, ma vie passée, mes projets et là commença ma longue errance dans le désert.

Puis au moment où j'allais mourir, j'entendis une voix, Horus, le dieu protecteur me dit que j'étais une élue. De quoi….Je me le demande encore.

Horus : Ton nom est Ousheb fille de Séri et Némi…

Ousheb acquiesça.

Osiris : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père paiera son crime. Ta mère était si triste quand elle a appris ce qui arrivait et elle nous a supplié d'intervenir, Nous les Dieux.

Mâat : Je crois que tu as souffert comme n'importe quelle fille qui se ferait trahir par son père.

Ousheb : J'haïrai tous les hommes à partir de maintenant…

Seth : Ta haine peut être ton facteur….

Horus : Il suffit Seth ! Déjà qu'il faut que je répare tes conneries…

Ousheb écarquilla les yeux. Même les Dieux disaient des injures……Mais où va le monde ?

Isis : Ne fais pas attention à eux deux. Ils se détestent et n'hésitent pas à le montrer.

Ousheb : Dieu Horus, vous avez dit que j'étais l'élue……Puis je savoir de quoi ?

Horus : C'est une réplique classe non ?

Tout le monde présent eut une immense goutte derrière la tête.

Seth : Il est à la tête des Dieux, mais c'est le comble du comble ! Abruti !

Horus : Imbécile !

Isis : Et on arrête les disputes ! Vous êtes des Dieux ! Bon sang ! On ne jure pas et on ne s'insulte pas et puis regardez là, elle a l'air surprise et déçue…

Ousheb : Non c'est pas ça ! Je pensais que les Dieux sont importants, imposants dans leur stature et là je vous trouve comme des êtres humains se battant comme des chiffonniers, des frères, des sœurs, des belles sœurs qui font tout pour les séparer.

Isis : Oui la situation est comique… Mais tu n'es pas là pour entendre de vieilles rancoeurs…Horus !

Horus : Ah oui, Sethi mis à part……

Seth : Comment ça Séthi ?

Horus : Bref…Tu as des dons particuliers pour la magie et je pense qu'au combat tu pourrais exceller…Tu ferais une excellente prêtresse, très belle en plus…

Osiris : On ne drague pas Horus !

Horus : Bouh ! Bref, reste avec nous 3 ans et tu seras la plus grande, la plus sexy des prêtresse !

Isis : Je vais le frapper….Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes…

Seth : T'es pas la seule à avoir cet envie…

Osiris : Tu m'as découpé !

Isis : On évite tous les 2 !

Mâat : Etant donné le manque de sérieux de cette assemblée, je prends la suite. Tu vas t'entraîner avec chacun de ces dieux ici présent, mais attention être prêtresse requiert des concessions…

Ousheb : Lesquelles ?

Horus : Tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs comme instrument de vengeance et surtout tu dois rester vierge…enfin ce n'est plus ton cas….Tu ne dois en aucun cas tomber amoureuse..

Ousheb : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je hais les hommes alors aucun ne me fera tomber amoureuse…

Mâat et Isis se regardèrent et soupirèrent. L'avenir nous le dira…

Pendant trois ans, je fus formée à la magie, à l'historique de mes pouvoirs, au combat physique et magique….Il fut convenu que Tous les Dieux me donneraient leur magie y compris Seth même s' il était un très vilain garçon selon Horus.

Horus n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de flirter avec moi et je l'envoyais balader…

Clow : C'est méchant !

Ousheb : Laisse moi reprendre…..

Avant cet interruption, ah oui….

Les Dieux se réunirent et appelèrent Ousheb.

Horus : Tu as ta première mission…

Osiris : Tu dois rencontrer l'Ange de la Mort et elle doit devenir ton disciple.

Horus : C'était à moi de le dire ! C'est moi le chef non ?

Seth : Et elle est très très très très forte et incroyablement obstinée. Ses dons datent de son enfance mais elle ne sait pas forcément les contrôler.

Isis : Mais n'oublie pas, elle a subi ce que ton père a fait seulement comme étant serveuse dans ce bar miteux, elle a été traitée de monstre quand ils ont vu qu'elle possédait de belles ailes noires comme toi qui a une aile blanche et une aile noire.

Horus : Est ce que tout le monde va continuer à m'ignorer ?

Mâat : Nous serons là pour te guider mais méfie toi le monde des humains n'est pas comme le nôtre.

Horus : BIEN !EST CE QU'ON M'ECOUTES MAINTENANT !JE SUIS HORUS CELUI QUI PROTEGE L'EGYPTE ET QUI FAIT EN SORTE QUE VOUS AYEZ VOTRE PLACE DANS CE CERCLE ! ALORS ON M'IGNORE ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE VOUS FAIS REMPLACER PAR UN AUTRE DIEU !COMPRIS ?

Tous les dieux s'inclinèrent.

Horus : Bien. Maintenant on sait qui est le dirigeant ici. Je te remets le collier d'Isis. Il y contient ta magie. Dans le monde vivant, nous pourrons te parler mais sache que tu es seule. Rends toi dans cette petite ville de campagne, l'Ange de La Mort s'y trouve. Tu vas me demander les raisons de ce départ : Tout simplement que l'Ange de La Mort ne doit pas être présent pendant ces temps comme le nôtre. Elle est beaucoup trop en avance sur son temps, elle doit être pour son Shinigami, au Japon dans les années 2000. Acceptes tu ta mission ?

Ousheb : Bien sûr.

Elle sortit de la salle.

Isis : Ca va mal se passer…

Mâat : Ce que je crains c'est qu'elle tombe amoureuse…

Seth : Elle nous a donné sa parole !

Osiris : Oui. Tu l'as aussi donné mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de me découper en rondelles.

Anubis : c'est vrai. La parole c'est bien beau mais rien ne vaut l'action.

Ibis : Oui mais c'est une femme et on ne peut empêcher un être humain d'aimer…L'amitié qu'elle va construire avec Tikret en sera le parfait exemple.

Bastet : Il a raison. C'est une humaine. Sinon, je ne serais pas là !

Ils soupirèrent.

Horus : Nous ne pouvons faire qu'une chose : veiller sur elle comme un enfant d'ailleurs vu son corps…

Les dieux : Oh non ! Il recommence !

Ils s'en allèrent.

Horus : Attendez moi !

Mâat : Il sort un truc intelligent et après c'est la connerie totale. Bon voyage Ousheb, prêtresse et femme d'un seul homme.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : Je voulais écrire plus mais je pense qu'il y a assez de choses ! C'est pourquoi ce flash back est découpé. Dans la prochaine partie Tikret et Ousheb se rencontrent et la vie au palais c'est pourquoi il est plus court.

Sanzo : T'es juste fatiguée !

Feylie : je le pense aussi

Mama : Pas vrai il faut que je finisse Dragon girl et que j'avance dans une autre fic !

Ed : Laisse là tranquille Sanzo !

Gojyo : Dois je te rappeler que c'est ta faute si elle est vénère comme ça !

Sanzo : T'y es pour quelque chose non ?

Gojyo : Peut être mais t'as pas dit non !

Feylie : moi en tout cas, ce flash back, il m'a bien plu. Drôle avec Seth et Horus et Osiris qui s'insultent et se vannent et Horus en version dragueur, mdr. J'étais déjà fan de l'Égypte mais là tu viens de me faire redécouvrir les dieux sous un autre jour. Bravo !

Une review ! Bises jusqu'au prochain chapitre

P.S : Pour la revieweuse de : Tu peux me dessiner Tomoyo en Egyptienne ! Sans problème.


	13. Mon Passé partie 2

Bonjour à tous et eh oui c'est l'auteur de cette fic au commande !

Sanzo : ….

Mama : Bah alors on est muet n'est ce pas !

Eriol : --' Evidemment qu'il ne va rien dire vu que tu l'as bâillonné !

Mama : Et c'est moi le maître ici !

Shaolan : Pauvre Sanzo !

Eriol : Tais toi sinon elle risque de nous le faire !

Luffy : Mama remercie Fey de la corriger et c'était une super Japan Expo ! J'espère qu'on se verra la semaine prochaine !

Sanji : Il veut dire l'année prochaine !

Zorro : Toujours aussi nul ! Bref on laisse ça mis à part et on commence !

Domeki : Et les remerciements ?

Lotto : Plus tard !

Gojyo : t'es nouveau ?

Feylie : c'est vrai, c'est qui ce nouveau bishônen ?

Lotto : Personnage principal de Yuréka, Lotto ! C'est du manwha !

Gojyo : Etant donné que Mama est plus intéressée à torturer son moine lançons le chapitre !

**Chapitre 13** : _Mon Passé. Partie 2._

Je me mis donc en voyage vers une petite ville nommée Assiat (inventée par les soins de Mama), près de la vallée des Pharaons. J'arrivais dans le fameux bar indiqué par Horus lors de votre discussion précédente (Si vous ne comprenez pas, faut lire le chapitre précédent !). J'entre et là je la vois servant une troupe de soldats qui rentrent de Thèbes et qui n'arrêtent pas de lui envoyer des œillades. Elle s'exaspère. Je suis cachée sous une cape et une capuche couvrant mon visage. Elle me remarque et se dirige vers moi.

Tikret : Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Ousheb : Euh….Vous avez des jus de fruits ?

Tikret : Oui bien sûr. Lequel ?

Ousheb : N'importe lequel fera l'affaire.

Tikret : Ok. Je vous sers dans un moment.

Elle retourna en cuisine et commença par servir les soldats cependant l'un d'eux avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses.

Tikret : Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Soldat : Pourquoi ?

Tikret : Lâchez moi ! J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à servir.

Soldat : Je ne te lâcherai pas ma jolie et puis si on allait s'amuser tous ensemble ? Tu vas beaucoup aimer…

Il commença à pencher son visage sur le sien et elle essaya de se débattre mais le soldat la tenait bien. C'est à ce moment que je suis intervenue…

Ousheb : Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à servir alors laissez là tranquille !

Patron : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Ousheb : Je faisais remarquer à ces hommes qu'ils étaient des porcs avec cette jeune fille !

Patron : On ne vous a pas sonné ! Et puis la fille, elle va le faire si elle ne veut pas finir à la rue !

Tikret : Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes qui vendent leur corps !

Patron : La ferme Monstre ! Je t'ai recueillie et voilà comment tu me remercies !

Soldat : On sera là pour la punir !

Ousheb : Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ?

Patron : Enlevez votre cape, étranger et puis on verra si vous êtes un homme !

Ousheb enleva sa cape et les soldats furent stupéfiés par sa beauté. Tikret était figée. Ousheb sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tikret faisait ses adieux au bar où elle avait travaillé et prit la route avec Ousheb.

Tikret : Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvée ?

Ousheb : Ton tatouage sur ton dos…

Tikret : Comment savez vous…. ?

Ousheb : Je l'ai vu en rêve et le Dieu Horus m'a parlé beacoup de toi…

Tikret : Vous êtes avec les dieux ?

Ousheb : Ouais, on peut dire ça…

Tikret : Mais où m'emmenez vous ?

Ousheb : Chez moi. Sur l'île des dieux.

Tikret : Hein !

Ousheb : Je me présente Ousheb, prêtresse et toi ?

Tikret : Tikret.

Ousheb : Ange de la Mort. Tu as l'air plus jeune que moi.

Tikret : J'ai 15 ans. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé Ange de la Mort ?

Ousheb : Vas tu enfin arrêtez de me vouvoyer ! Je n'ai que 17 ans et c'est vrai, tu as besoin d'entraînement ! Et L'Ange de la Mort ? C'est ce que dit le texte écrit sur ton dos. Tu es l'Ange qui protège la Mort, sens le Dieu.

Tikret : Je dois protéger Osiris ?

Ousheb : Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tu dois protéger le Shinigami mais tu es née bien trop tôt et donc tu attends ton Dieu de la Mort à protéger. Mais d'abord, tu vas t'entraîner, apprendre à te battre avec différentes armes et les dieux t'y aideront. Mais méfie-toi, tu risques d'être déçue quand tu les verras…

Tikret : Pourquoi ?

Ousheb : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

On voyagea pendant plusieurs jours et on arriva enfin sur l'île des dieux. Elle fit leur connaissance. J'attendais à l'extérieur de la salle quand je la vis, la mine dépitée.

Tikret : Et ce sont des dieux ?

Ousheb : Il y en a un qui t'a draguée ?

Tikret : Oui. Ibis.

Ousheb : Pas Horus ?

Tikret : Il a dit qu'il restait fidèle à son Ousheb adorée.

Ousheb : Pfff ! Il est casse-pied ! Et ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?

Tikret : Tu dois perfectionner ton entraînement et moi aussi et ce pour 3 ans.

Ousheb : Quoi ?

Tikret : Mais dans le monde humain.

Ousheb : Mais alors qui se chargera de ton entraînement ?

Tikret : Toi. Ils ont dit qu'il t'avait appris les bases, donc pas de problème. Juste que…..

Ousheb : Juste que Quoi ?

Tikret : Horus n'était pas d'accord et il s'est disputé avec Seth qui disait qu'Horus ne pensait qu'avec son pantalon, ce à quoi Horus a rétorqué qu'il était un être vivant avec des besoins contrairement à certains. Seth n'était pas content et la bagarre a donc commencé. Ibis m'a draguée tout le temps et puis Osiris lui a fait signe que j'étais à lui et Isis n'était pas contente et puis…..

Ousheb : Ils sont en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers là-dedans ?

Tikret : Oui.

Ousheb : On y va discrètement….J'ai pas envie d'un Horus dans mes pattes !

Elles s'en allèrent quand elles entendirent les pleurs d'un Horus…

Horus : OUSHEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB ! Pourquoi tu pars ! Je veux avoir mon bisou d'au revoir !

Ousheb : Filons !

Tikret et elle se mirent à courir et elles se retrouvèrent dans une contrée où Mâat pensait qu'elles pouvaient s'entraîner en paix, dans une forêt luxuriante.

Pendant 3 ans, Tikret s'entraîna aux arts de l'arc, au combat physique et magique. Je créai 2 gardiens afin de protéger Tikret. Chibi et Spinny étaient doués de pouvoirs magiques, ils comprenèrent vite que leur mission était de protéger la plus jeune.

On finit notre retraite et on commença à vivre dans le monde des hommes. Bien sûr, on s'ennuya vite alors, Tikret décida d'être médecin pour les plus pauvres et moi je l'aidais dans sa tâche. On rencontra un franc succès car il y eut beaucoup de monde qui voyageait dans l'espoir de nous rencontrer et se soigner. On acquérait une renommée nationale, tout le pays nous connaissait mais le Pharaon en entendit parler et il nous envoya un messager nous pressant de le rejoindre au palais. Je m'en souviens car Tikret et moi prenions un bain.

Dans une rivière.

Chibi : Ca fait du bien. Un bon bain !

Spinny : C'est clair. Je ronronne de plaisir…

Tikret : Cela s'entend ma chère Spinny.

Ousheb : Un bon bain, ça fait du bien ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'ennuis qui viennent !

Tikret, Spinny et Chibi eurent une grosse goutte sur la tête.

Tikret : Elle en veut toujours plus ! Elle veut toujours se battre !

Spinny : Et la dernière fois, elle avait juste envie de provoquer une bagarre….

Chibi : On s'est retrouvées dans une superbe bagarre…..Elle aime trop chercher les personnes, les hommes en particulier.

Ousheb : Vous marmonnez quoi ?

Chibi, Spinny, Tikret : Rien.

Ousheb : Je l'espère pour vous !

Elles sourirent.

Ousheb : Oh des gardes du Pharaon. Tikret, Chibi, Spinny, on va enfin s'amuser ! Tikret, envoie cette lance vers le 2ième à gauche, blesse le mais légèrement à la joue.

Tikret soupira mais le fit. On vit les chevaux se braquer, et plusieurs chars se renverser.

Ousheb : Tout simplement superbe Ti-chan ! Viens que je te fasse un gros bisou !

Tikret : Non Merci.

Un messager s'avança.

Messager : Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Le Pharaon me charge d'un message : Il vous prie, Ousheb, Tikret et vos compagnons de rejoindre le palais………Hum…impérial.

Chibi : Voyeur !

Spinny : Miaou.

Tikret : Pourquoi ?

Messager : Il ne m'a pas dit les raisons.

Ousheb : Dis à ton Pharaon que je n'obéis qu'aux dieux et je viendrai quand les dieux me jugeront prête à y aller !

Messager : Mais….mais… ? Pharaon est le représentant d'Horus sur Terre ! C'est un Dieu !

Ousheb : C'est un homme avec un goût prononcé pour les jolies jeunes filles !

Tikret : Obsédé ! Un dieu mortel !

Ousheb : Bien dit Tikret ! Répète ça au Pharaon ! Au revoir !

Le messager fut sidéré mais il fit parvenir le message au Pharaon. Le pharaon fut furieux mais il savait que s'il l'embêtait encore, ce serait avec les dieux qui aurait des ennuis…Il fit donc mauvaise fortune, et on arriva 6 mois après la demande du Pharaon.

C'est là que je rencontrais, Namai, le 1er ministre du Pharaon et les différents prêtres. Tikret et moi nous ne nous inclinèrent pas devant lui.

Ousheb : Enchantée Pharaon. Mon nom est Ousheb, prêtresse et mes compagnons : Tikret, Chibi et Spinny. Je fixe les règles : Premièrement, je m'en vais selon mes envies, Tikret n'ait pas tenu de s'incliner devant vous, Tikret est libre de se balader dans le palais. Personne n'entrera dans mes appartements sans mon autorisation et je ne veux qu'une seule servante. On peut choisir qui on veut pour soigner….

Namai : Je trouve que vous exagérez ! Vous arrivez avec plus de 6 mois de retard et vous avez insulté notre souverain à tous.

Pharaon : Calme toi Namai. C'est une femme de caractère et j'accepte toutes vos exigences cependant à une condition : de participer aux dîners officiels…

Ousheb : Pas à tous. Je jugerai si ma présence est nécessaire.

Il inclina sa tête et elle fit de même et une servante lui montra son appartement. Tikret, fatiguée, s'écroula sur le premier lit.

Théti : Bonjour mon nom est Théti et je serais votre servante.

Théti ressemblait étrangement à Sakura avec des cheveux longs.

Dans l'assemblée, Sakura et Tomoyo furent surprises par les regards posés sur elles mais elles les ignorèrent.

Ousheb : Mon nom est Ousheb. La fille affalée est Tikret ( levée discrète de la main de cette dernière), Chibi, la jeune fille à la fenêtre et le chat sur Tikret et Spinny.

Théti : C'est un gros chat.

Ousheb ria. Mauvais signe pensa Tikret.

Ousheb : toi, je t'aime bien. Tu es honnête et franche et je pense naïve sur les bords. Et c'est pas un mauvais signe si je ris, Tikret !

Tikret : Tu vas encore chercher les ennuis et c'est qui, qui va devoir réparer les morceaux ! C'est Titi !

Ousheb bouda.

Tikret : Fais pas attention à elle Théti. Elle est super gentille d'ailleurs elle m'a même sauvée si tu veux savoir mais c'est une fille qui adore déterrer les ennuis et quand elle les a, elle s'amuse avec et moi je passe derrière pour sauver les apparences. Je passe souvent pour la méchante alors que ce n'est pas vrai !

Théti : Hoéééé ! Elle fait vraiment ça ?

Tikret acquiesça.

Théti : Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail alors !

Tikret secoua la tête et dit : Mais non ! Elle est gentille comme tout, un cœur sur la main. Bon ce n'est pas ça mais je veux un bain. Je ne sens pas la rose.

Théti : Je vais te le préparer.

Elle s'en alla.

Ousheb : Tiiiiiiiiiiikrettttt ! Aurais tu dit du mal de moi derrière mon dos ?

Tikret : Vais prendre mon bain.

Ousheb : Ehhhhh ! T'en vas pas comme ça !

Tikret fit un signe de la main et rejoignit Théti dan la salle de bain égyptienne.

Spinny : Maîtresse, je crois qu'elle a ignoré votre question….

Ousheb : Je n'avais pas remarqué Spinny !

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Tikret avait rejoint la garde mais elle s'ennuyait car elle battait tous les hommes les plus forts. Ousheb bayait pendant les dîners officiels, Chibi s'amusait avec Spinny et Théti qui était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Cela faisait 7 ans dans votre calendrier que j'étais avec le Pharaon et je m'ennuyais. Je crois que j'allais mourir d'ennui !

Théti : Vous m'inquiétez toutes les 2….

Chibi : Elles s'ennuient, pourtant tu as des malades, Tikret…

Tikret : Tous soignés et guéris !

Spinny : Dîners et potions ?

Ousheb : C'est nul ! Ils papotent, des vrais moulins à paroles et magies c'est bon !

Chibi : Et Namai ?

Ousheb : La seule chose amusante ! Enfermé dans un placard loin du palais.

Théti : Si on dansait et qu'on riait….

Tikret, Chibi, Spinny et Théti soupirèrent.

Ousheb écarquilla les yeux.

Ousheb : Voilà l'idée ! Théti, je savais que je devais devenir ton amie !

Tikret : De quoi tu parles ?

Ousheb : Ca vous dirait un voyage dans le temps ?

Théti, Tikret : Hein !

Ousheb : Si on quitte cette époque et qu'on allait de l'avant ? Juste pour quelques heures pour danser dans un bal et puis on revient !

Tikret : Je ne suis pas très sure….

Ousheb : Vous avez rien à perdre !

Elles réfléchirent.

Tikret : Qui reste ? Pour faire semblant qu'on est là…

Chibi et Spinny : Nous ! On n'en pas envie d'aller dans un bal !

Ousheb : Allons y !

Théti : Et les Dieux ?

Ousheb : ils le savent et ne peuvent nous arrêter ! allez ce sera amusant !

Théti : J'accepte parce que vous êtes mon maître.

Ousheb : Théti ! C'est OUSHEB COMPRIS !

Théti acquiesça de peur.

Ousheb : bon, Thi-chan à part et c'est parti !

Elles arrivèrent au début vers le 21ième siècle. Et elles atterrirent dans une discothèque et Ousheb montra ses réincarnations. On voyait Sakura danser avec Tomoyo et Meiling. Naoko était en bouche à bouche avec Trowa. Heero serrait Hilde et la mit sur ses genoux avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Eriol et Claire se souriaient et finalement, ils décidèrent de s'embrasser.

Duo : Embrassez vous ! Ce sera un super anniversaire pour…

Wufei : Pour Mei ! Pourquoi ici !

Duo : Allez, on fête son 24ième anniversaire et c'est ta future femme qui va être avocate…

Wufei grogna.

Meiling : Allez mon guerrier volant, on va danser !

Et elle le tira sur la piste de danse.

Quatre : Te voilà.

Tomoyo : Oui mon ange ?

Quatre : Un bisou ?

Elle rit et embrassa Quatre avant qu'il n'approfondisse. Sakura et Shaolan Li, car ils étaient mariés, s'embrassaient sur la piste.

Duo : Et moi alors ? Elle est où ma petite amie ?

Hilde : Tu sais Emma est très occupée avec son boulot de médecin !

Duo : Elle me manque !

Heero : Je sais mais moi j'aimerais terminer ce que j'ai commencé avec ma future femme !

Duo : Je vous dérange plus ! Ne me plaignez pas si je suis seul alors que vous êtes tous avec vos copines respectives !

Eriol : Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle arrive !

Trowa : Oui très rapidement !

Emma arriva.

Emma : Bonsoir ! Désolée du retard mais Martin, mon supérieur m'a invitée à dîner !

Duo : Et moi je compte pour du beurre !

Emma : Oh non ! Tu vas recommencer !

Duo : Recommencer quoi ?

Emma : Ta crise de jalousie ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il se passait rien entre lui et moi !

Duo : Vu comment, il te dévore des yeux !

Emma : Ce n'est qu'amical je t'assure !

Tout le monde les regardait se disputer.

Duo : Ah mais Martin est tellement intelligent, si beau, parfait en somme !

Emma : Oh ! Comme si Justine, ta secrétaire ne te faisait pas les yeux doux !

Duo : Quoi ! Tu rêves ma pauvre fille !

Emma : oh oh ! Quand je suis rentrée dans ton bureau, elle se penchait au-dessus de toi !

Duo : Pour arranger ma cravate ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

Emma : Mais bien sûr et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu !

Heero : Euh dites….

Emma/Duo : TOI LA FERME !

Hilde : Règle n°1 : On n'intervient jamais dans une dispute de couple !

Heero hocha la tête.

Duo : pauvre sotte !

Emma : idiot !

Duo : Débile !

Emma : Mais moins que toi ! Connard !

Duo : Salope !

(Feylie : et bah ! l'amour c'est fichtrement gentil !)

Et là ça devenait vraiment injurier. Ils étaient essoufflés par la longue diatribe puis ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément tellement qu'ils tombèrent par terre.

Emma : Désolée mamour mais il m'énerve à me draguer et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser alors qu'il savait que j'étais déjà prise et ma gentillesse me perdra !

Duo : Désolé, je crois que j'ai exagéré ! Mais c'est vrai que Justine était à 2 doigts de m'embrasser ! Tu m'as sauvé de cette sangsue ! Je t'aime !

Emma : Et moi encore plus !

Wufei : Il faudra qu'on m'explique un truc…

Duo (rêveusement) : Quoi ?

Wufei : Comment vous faites ? On croit que vous êtes au bord de la rupture et puis fiou plus de problème !

Emma (rêveuse) : Amour quand tu nous tiens !

Wufei : Mouais je pensais qu'Emma était plus évoluée que Duo mais rien ne change !

Il reçut une tape de sa future femme.

Emma se releva ainsi que Duo et chercha des yeux quelqu'un.

Tomoyo : Si tu cherches Chibi, je veux dire Samantha, elle est sortie avec son Fujisaki chéri !

Emma : Non c'est vrai !

Tomoyo : Ils envisagent de se marier.

Emma : Cool ! Voici ton cadeau, Mei-chan !

Meiling : Merci.

Emma (murmurant) : Si Wufei n'est pas excité par cet ensemble, il est gay !

Elles rirent.

Duo : Et moi ?

Emma : Pour cela, il faudra rentrer à la maison !

Duo : Allons y tout de suite !

Emma : Hentai !

Duo : Fier de l'être !

Sakura : Eh Trowa, Naoko, respirez !

Ils décollèrent leurs bouches pour les regarder puis reprirent leur activité.

Shaolan : Ils ont respiré !

Tomoyo : Je vous le dis Duo, présente cette Justine à Martin et ils vous ficheront la paix !

Eriol : C'est le match maker de Tomoeda qui vous parle, c'est elle qui a casé Sakura avec son petit loup !

Shaolan : Eriol ! Tu es….Non Omae o korosu !

Tout le monde arrêta son activité même Trowa et Naoko.

Heero : C'est ma phrase !

Duo : Copyright Hee-chan !

Quatre : Cela faisait longtemps !

Trowa : D'habitude il y a le regard avec !

Wufei : Et c'est pour Réléna la pot de colle et Duo, quand il fait le con !

Meiling : les pilotes de gundams sont priés de s'occuper de leurs petites amies sinon pas de surprises pour certains !

Claire : Alors Emma, ce Martin est il aussi beau qu'on le dit ?

Eriol : Et moi alors !

Emma : T'as qu'as passer et tu jugeras par toi-même !

Le gâteau arriva, puis le moment des photos survint.

On vit des photos défiler. Heero et Hilde se regardant dans les yeux, Wufei embrassant Meiling, Trowa et Naoko en lèvres collés l'une par l'autre, Sakura et son Shaolan serrés l'un contre l'autre, Claire donnant un bisou sur la joue d'Eriol, Quatre embrassant le cou de Tomoyo, Duo et Emma s'embrasant passionnément sur la piste de danse et par terre !

La dernière, on les voyait tous ensemble une dernière fois avant que leur vie prenne un autre chemin. Ils souriaient tous.

Ousheb : On s'est assez attardés ici !

Tikret : Tu crois que… ?

Ousheb : Tout ira bien, je te le promets mais ça, on ne sait si ça arrivera…C'est à eux de décider de leur avenir !

Elles arrivèrent devant une propriété où un bal était donné.

Ousheb : Inspection des tenues.

Tikret portait une robe rouge, les épaules à l'air libre et la robe se fermait par l'avant. Sa robe moulait le buste et s'évasait par le bas. (Un peu la robe de la Belle et la Bête quand elle va danser ! **Wufei** : Les références ! **Mama** : Ta …… ! Feylie : MDR) Ousheb et Théti, c'était le même genre sauf la couleur : rose pour Théti et lavande pour Ousheb.

Ousheb : On y va !

Tikret : Attends !

Ousheb : Pourquoi ?

Tikret : Regarde les gens qui rentrent.

Ousheb : Et alors ?

Tikret : Aucun n'a ma couleur de peau !

Ousheb : On te fera passer pour une riche héritière et puis portez ces masques.

Théti : C'est fait.

Ousheb : Bien Thi-chan ! Let's go !

Et elles dirigèrent vers la salle.

Alexandre de Haackeren s'ennuyait. Son meilleur ami, Odin, l'avait emmené en espérant qu'il fasse une rencontre mais Alexandre avait flirté et couché avec la plupart d'entre elles.

Odin : T'abuses ! Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin à faire la gueule ? Tu pourrais….

Alex : Tu vas épouser ma meilleure amie et confidente Helena et ça je ne te pardonne pas ! Pourquoi t'épouses pas la Peacecraft !

Odin : Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et non de la Peacecraft comme tu dis ! Je l'aime Alex !

Alex : Excuse moi, Odin, mais je m'ennuie ! Y'a jamais rien de nouveau dans ce genre de bal !

Alex et Odin ressemblaient étrangement à Duo et à Heero.

Odin : Je te connais depuis l'enfance, Alex ! Tu dis ça mais il y a toujours un truc qui se passe quand tu dis cette phrase…

: Salut !

Odin : oh ! Xiaolang et Shang !

Xiaolang : Comment ça va ?

Odin : A part que Alex s'ennuie…

Shang : Tu m'étonnes ! Et je te parie qu'il a connu toutes les chambres de ces dames ici présentes sauf celle de la Peacecraft !

Odin : Mais comment as tu deviné !

Shang : Il drague à tout bout de champ quand on est là, et là il rumine !

Shang, Xiaolang et Odin rirent tandis qu'Alex boudait. Shang ressemblait à Wufei et Xiaolang à Shaolan (mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez deviné ! non ?).

Puis la salle plongea dans un silence d'abbaye Ils levèrent la tête et c'est là qu'ils les virent. 3 jeunes filles firent leur apparition. Alex s'attardait surtout sur la beauté exotique qui semblait défaillir devant autant de regard.

Odin : J'espère pour toi Shang, tu ne baves pas ?

Shang : J'aime Mei ! Et je ne la quitterai jamais cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de complimenter sur leur beauté….

Odin : C'est clair mais je reste fidèle à Helena ! Par contre, Xiao et Alex bavent eux !

Tikret (murmurant) : Ousheb !

Ousheb : Quoi ?

Tikret : Ils me regardent !

Ousheb : Et alors ? On est là pour s'amuser !

Théti : Je me sens mal !

Ousheb : Allez, un petit verre vous fera du bien !

Elles se dirigèrent vers le buffet et commencèrent à boire et à manger.

Puis Ousheb s'éclipsa sur le balcon.

: Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une femme née en Egypte serait présente à cette fête !

Ousheb : Qui êtes vous ? Et comment savez vous mon lieu de naissance ?

: Mon nom est Clow Reed.

Ousheb : Clow…. Enchantée Clow Reed.

Clow: Et votre nom?

Ousheb: Vous avez l'air de tout savoir de moi, alors devinez le!

Clow : Hmmmmmmmmm…….Ousheb, prêtresse des Dieux de L'Egypte de l'antiquité et vous avez…..plus de 3000 ans !

Ousheb : Je n'ai que 27 ans mais comme on a avancé dans le temps, je peux avoir plus de 3000 ans !

Clow : Vous n'êtes pas venue seule… Mais oui ! Votre servante Théti et votre compagne Tikret sont là et elles vont rencontrer l'amour de leur vie !

Ousheb : J'en doute pour Tikret ! Elle déteste les hommes et il y en a beaucoup trop à son goût !

Clow : Vous également, n'est ce pas ?

Ousheb : Ah oui c'est vrai !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il fit lever sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ousheb tremblait et frissonnait. Mais que se passait-il pour que son corps réagisse ainsi… ?

Clow : Je vous ferai changer d'opinion sur les hommes, ma chère Ousheb…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir telle une brise légère. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se regarda dans le reflet d'une vitre. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, son visage, légèrement rouge ainsi que ses lèvres. Elle leva sa main à ses lèvres.

Que se passait il ? Quel était le pouvoir de cet homme sur elle….. ?

Théti avait sympathisé avec Xiaolang et avait dansé mais Tikret était terrifiée. Alexandre se dirigea vers elle.

Alex : Vous ne dansez pas ?

Tikret : Je n'en ai pas envie ! Et puis laissez moi tranquille !

Alex : Je voulais vous aider….

Tikret : Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide maintenant laissez moi en paix !

Théti : Titi ! Sois polie !

Tikret : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Théti : Ben si ! Xiao est un excellent partenaire, je m'amuse ! Tu pourrais t'amuser si tu ne faisais pas la tête allez comme l'a dit Ousheb, on est là pour s'amuser !

Tikret : Mouais.

Théti : Et comme tu es revenue à de nobles sentiments, ce monsieur (désigne Alex) va danser avec toi !

Tikret/Alex : Hein !

Théti : Allez ! On ne discute pas !

Ce disant, elle les poussa dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre et vers la piste.

Xiao : Vous êtes manipulatrice !

Théti : On a tort de me prendre pour une jeune fille naïve….Je sais me battre !

Xiao : Je ferais en sorte de ne jamais vous vexer !

Théti : Il y a intérêt car j'ai Tikret et Ousheb avec moi et elles aussi, il ne faut pas les vexer !

Xiao : D'accord mademoiselle ! Voulez vous m'accorder une autre danse ?

Théti : Avec plaisir !

Il l'emmena vers la piste de danse.

Ousheb pensa à ce que lui avait dit Clow Reed….Puis elle le vit se diriger vers son véhicule et le rattrapa.

Ousheb : Clow !

Clow se retourna.

Ousheb : Une seule question : comment avez vous su et pourquoi avez vous dit que vous me feriez changer d'opinion sur les hommes ! Je les détesterai à jamais !

Clow sourit de manière chat de Cheshire. Il s'approcha d'Ousheb, la serra et l'embrassa cependant il approfondit le baiser. Ousheb, trop surprise, le laissa faire puis lui donna un gifle.

Clow recula mais sourit.

Ousheb : Alors ?

Clow : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, ma chère mais pour cela vous devrez revenir en ces temps-ci et à cette adresse. Ce fut une délicieuse rencontre ! A bientôt Ousheb…

Et il partit. Ousheb était rouge de rage puis elle vit Tikret et Théti danser. Elle hurla.

Ousheb : THÉTI ! TIKRET ! ON RENTRE ! MAINTENANT!

Théti: Désolée mais la fée a parlé…

Xiao : J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir…

Théti : Prenez ceci, ce collier appartenait à ma mère et quand elle n'était pas là, il suffisait que je presse cette fleur et que je ferme les yeux, elle était là ! Vous m'appellerez et je serai là.

Xiao : Votre nom.

Théti : Théti. Au revoir mon petit loup sauvage !

Et elle s'en alla.

Tikret : Vous allez me lâcher !

Alex : Pas sans savoir votre nom !

Tikret : Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Alex : Reviendrez vous ?

Elle regarda Ousheb, rouge de colère et Théti morte de rire.

Tikret : Il y a de fortes chances ! Maintenant lâchez moi !

Alex : Votre nom !

Tikret sourit et répondit : Pas vos affaires !

Elle s'échappa et alla rejoindre Théti et Ousheb. Théti recula pendant qu'elles avançaient.

Théti : Tikret, c'est son nom, Alexandre…On reviendra comptez sur moi là-dessus !

Elle rejoignit en courant sa maîtresse et sa compagne qui l'attendaient en ruminant contre les hommes.

Shang : Est ce que notre Xiaolang et Alexandre tomberaient-ils amoureux ? Essayeraient –ils de se caser ?

Odin : Pour Alex et Xiao, c'est sûr ! Je crois qu'Alex n'a jamais eu un défi aussi dur…

C'est sur cette parole qu'ils partirent de la soirée…

A suivre………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mama : Je suis fière de moi ! Je suis en vacances et je bosse !

Sanzo : Mouais c'est ça !

Mama : Qui l'a débâillonné ?

Eriol : Je ne sais pas !

Shaolan : Mama et sa bande de bad Boys vous souhaitent à tous de très bonnes vacances…

Lotto : Ca ne sonne pas un peu carte de Noël ?

Mama : mais non ! Et je vous fais plein de grosses bises et au prochain chapitre.

P.S : je vais devoir partir en vacances avec des copines pendant 2 semaines et je pourrai pas écrire la suite de mes fics mais je vous promets t'en taper beaucoup avant de partir en vacs comme ça, j'en publierai plus ! Smack ()


	14. Mon Passé Partie 3

Hello !!!

Gojyo : On la bâillonne !

Hakkai : Ma Ma Ma On se calme !

Gôku : Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est pas toi qui as du assouvir ses fantasmes…

Mama (rêveuse) : On devrait recommencer mais commençons la fic !!!!

**Chapitre 14** : _Mon Passé. Partie 3_

Ousheb et Tikret fulminèrent quand elles rentrèrent au palais.

Ousheb : Comment a t il osé ?!!!! Moi, c'est Ousheb ! Pas n'importe qui !

Tikret : Il croyait quoi que j'allais dire mon nom ?!! Obsédé ! Hentai ! Il veut juste avoir tagadatsointsoin avec moi !

Ousheb : Ca veut dire quoi « changer d'opinion sur les hommes ... » ?

Tikret : Il est d'un mauvais goût !

Ousheb : Exact ! Mais est ce qu'on parle de la même personne ?

Théti : Tikret insulte Alexandre de Haackeren et Ousheb, je ne sais pas…

Ousheb : ce beau ténébreux, châtain, aux yeux couleur un peu violets ?

Théti : Tout juste, Ousheb…

Ousheb : Il m'a l'air gentil…

Tikret : Pas du tout !!! Obsédé et dragueur et coureur de jupons, un type du genre Marie couche toi là … Je connais sa réputation…

Ousheb (murmurant à Théti) : Je ne l'ai pas vue aussi énervée depuis que le capitaine de la garde lui a fait un clin d'œil…

Théti (murmurant à Ousheb) : Je crois qu'elle a enfin quelqu'un avec qui elle va connaître….

Ousheb : Ouh là !!! Terrain dangereux et miné ! Son cœur, c'est ça !

Théti : Voyons, il t'arrivera de tomber amoureuse…

Ousheb : Ma vie est consacrée aux Dieux…

Théti : Mais il ne sont pas là tout le temps quand même…

Ousheb : Et alors ?!!! Je vais prendre mon bain ! Allez Tichan, je n'ai rien écouté à ton discours sur ce Alex mais je vais prendre un bon bain, alors tu m'accompagnes !

Elles partirent sous le regard désabusé de Théti.

Théti : Vous connaîtrez l'amour, j'en fais le serment !

Sur cette résolution, elle prépara le bain.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ousheb et Tikret étaient tellement de mauvaise humeur que personne ne voulait les approcher à moins de 5000 mètres…Seule Théti pouvait les approcher. Cependant les jours d'ennuis ne tardèrent pas à revenir…

Namai : Ousheb, voulez vous m'aider…

Ousheb : Non, je suis fatiguée et je voudrais dormir…

Namai : mais Ousheb….

Ousheb : Bonne nuit Namai !

Elle claqua la porte de ses appartements à Namai.

Ousheb : pfffffffffffffffffff !!!!

Théti : Pourquoi soupirez vous ainsi ?

Ousheb : Echappée de justesse à Namai et sa drague pathétique ! Je m'ennuie.

Théti : Pourquoi ne pas retourner là où on est allées ?

Tikret/Ousheb : Revoir cet imbécile ?!!!!

Théti : Pourquoi ?!!! Depuis plusieurs semaines, vous vous ennuyez et vous blâmez ces jolis garçons d'être la cause de tous vos soucis…Et puis, j'aimerais revoir ce Xiaolang, il est si …..comment dire…sexy !

Ousheb : Mais notre Théti est amoureuse…

Théti (rougissante) : Et alors !!!! Bon on y retourne ?

Ousheb : D'accord mais on reste pas longtemps !

Tikret : Heu…Spinny, Chibi ?

Spinny : On fait couverture.

Tikret : Merci !

Elles retournèrent là où elles étaient allées. Ousheb, Tikret et Théti portaient les vêtements d'époque. Elles marchèrent dans les rues de Londres quand une voix l'interpella

?: Vous êtes venues ? Comme je suis content et en plus avec vos compagnes ! Mon nom est Clow Reed…

Théti et Tikret le regardèrent bouche bée.

Ousheb : Il est le seul à savoir qui on est réellement…

Théti/Tikret : Oooooooh ! Vous êtes donc celui qui est arrivée à l'énerver au plus haut point !

Clow : Oui, je serais ravi de vous faire un tour de la ville cependant vos escortes sont arrivées mesdemoiselles.

Tikret et Théti : O.O ?

?: Thétiiiii !!!

Théti : Xiaolang !

Tikret et Ousheb : le beau Xiaolang, non le sexy Xiaolang !

Théti : Taisez vous, les râleuses ! Bonjour Xiao !

Xiaolang : Bonjour Théti ! Comment allez vous ?

Théti : bien et vous ?

Tikret : Bien et vous ?

Ousheb et Tikret rirent. Théti leur lança le regard le plus mortel qui soit !

Xiaolang : Je suis venu rejoindre des amis à déjeuner et là j'allais me rendre chez Mr Odin car son mariage approche…

Théti sourit machiavéliquement.

Théti : Dites moi, Alexandre de Hackeren sera t il présent ?

Tikret se fige.

Xiao : Oui d'ailleurs il m'attend en voiture là vous voyez…

Elle vit Alexandre faire des signes à Xiaolang.

Théti : parfait ! Ou-chan, j'y vais et je prend Tikret avec moi !

Tikret : Quoi ?!!!!

Ousheb : ok. On se retrouve où ?

Clow : Demain soir au pont !

Théti : oui allons y !! Allez Tikret !

Elle la tira sous les protestations de cette dernière.

Ousheb : Depuis quand vous décidez ?

Clow : Depuis maintenant ! Nous pouvons y aller ?

Elle grogna et finit par le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une jolie maison.

Ousheb : C'est chez vous ?!!

Clow acquiesça.

Ousheb : Wow ! C'est petit par rapport où j'habite…

Clow : Vous vivez dans un palais à Thèbes, n'est ce pas ?

Ousheb : Ah nous y voilà ! Comment savez autant de choses dur moi ?

Clow : Car….

Ousheb : oui ?

Clow : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

Ousheb : Vous parlez par énigme ! Encore une fois !

Clow se pencha vers elle et lui murmura : Je t'aimerai Ousheb et tu connaîtras l'amour et tu tomberas amoureuse de moi.

Elle frissonna. Cet homme énigmatique l'attirait comme un aimant. _Mauvais, très mauvais_ pensa Ousheb.

Clow : Préfères tu regarder comment se débrouillent Tikret et Théti ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il murmura une incantation et un bâton apparu. Il la planta au sol et on vit Théti dans une discussion très enthousiaste avec Xiaolang et une Tikret plus que renfrognée.

Théti : Vous m'impressionnez Xiao ! De Chine !

Xiolang : Eh oui ! J'ai fait le voyage après tout Shang et Odin sont amis d'enfance malgré le fait que leurs familles soient rivales

Théti : Rivales….Mais comment sont ils devenus amis ?

Xiaolang : Grâce à cet homme ! (désigne Alexandre en d'autres termes Duo !)

Théti : Mais comment ?!!!!!

Xiaolang : Shang et Odin sont anti-sociaux c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup et ont du mal à se rapprocher des personnes. Cependant Alex est un gay luron, il rigole beaucoup ! Au départ, ce n'était pas facile car Alex s'immisçait dans leur cercle personnel puis petit à petit, il est arrivé à les faire parler, les faire apprendre à aimer et c'est à ce moment qu'Odin a rencontré Hélène, la meilleure amie et confidente de Alex et Odin s'en épris éperdument. Ca a surpris beaucoup de personnes ! Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il épouse comme le dit si bien Alex, la PeaceCraft, mais non, il choisit Hélène et ils sont très amoureux, l'un de l'autre. Vous la verrez. On va chez elle.

Théti : _Parfait ! _Elle le prononça en égyptien.

Tikret : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Théti : J'en avais envie !

Tikret : _Tu prépares un mauvais coup !_

Théti : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Tikret : J'en avais envie !

Alex : Excuse moi mais dans quelle langue parlez vous ?

Théti : Egyptienne ! Ne cherchez pas à comprendre !

Alex : Je la trouve très belle cette langue finalement !

Tikret le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une propriété avec un château dans le fond. Ils descendirent de leur véhicule.

Odin : Bienvenue.

Alex : T'as pas plus solennel comme accueil ?

Regard noir d'Odin.

Alex : J'ai compris !

Il soupira.

Xiao : Shang est là ?

Odin : Contrairement à toi, il sait la définition du mot ponctuel !

Alex : Tu sais, il fallait juste que tu répondes oui. Mais on a amené des personnes avec nous.

?: Voyons, Odin calme toi !! J'ai bien vécu avec lui ! Salut mon ami !

Alex : Hélène ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir !

Hélène : moi aussi.

Hélène, c'était une Hilde avec des cheveux très long, noirs et des yeux bleus et une taille fine et gracile.

Hélène : Qui sont elles ?

Théti : Mon nom est Théti et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et celle…….Où est elle ?

Elle chercha Tikret des yeux et la vit dans le parterre de fleurs.

Théti : Et celle qui abîme votre parterre c'est Tikret. Elle est un peu ronchonne !

Hélène : ce n'est pas grave mais suivez moi vers la terrasse, elle nous trouvera…

Théti : Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça ! Je vais lui dire un mot.

Elle hurla en égyptien :_ TU NE VIENS PAS ICI DANS LES SECONDES A VENIR ET JE DIS A ALEX QUE TU ES VIERGE ET QUE TU ACCEPTES SA PROPOSITION DE MARIAGE ET QUE TU L'AIMES !!!!_

Elle se leva immédiatement et les suivit vers la terrasse.

Xiao : Que lui avez vous dit ?

Théti : Rien de bien important !

Ils arrivèrent vers la terrasse où ils virent Shang en discussion avec le père d'Hilde et d'Odin. Ils se disputèrent sur le lieu de la cérémonie.

Hélène : Papa, arrête veux tu ?!!! On a des invités…

: Mon nom John Friedrichs et celui qui m'énerve est le père de mon futur gendre Monsieur Paul Lowe.

Hélène : Papa ! Maman aurait aimé que tu sois heureux pour mon mariage pas de mauvaise humeur !

John et Paul : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Odin et Hélène roulèrent des yeux. Des vrais gamins.

John : Je vous connais pas vous !

Théti : Mon nom est Théti et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et……Où est elle cette fois ci ?

Shang : Elle est en train de massacrer le jardin et je n'arrive pas à savoir comment elle fait !

Théti : Bonjour Shang (soupir) J'en étais sûre !

Shang : De quoi ?

Théti : Quand Tikret n'est pas contente ou si elle est de très très mauvaise humeur, tout l'environnement en pâtit. Et ça n'est que la sous-couche du niveau 1 !

Xiao : On peut l'arrêter ?

Théti : Oui.

Naissance de la lueur d'espoir.

Théti : A condition que vous soyez prêt à mourir d'abord !

Grimace.

Théti : Mais je peux l'arrêter par un autre moyen et tout remettre en place !

Odin : Lequel ?

Théti sourit de manière démoniaque (comme au Sudoku !!! Wufei, Heero, Sanzo : Quelle blague pourrie !! Mama : Oh la ferme !)

Théti : Alex ?

Alex : oui ?

Théti : Vous la prenez dans vos bras et vous l'embrassez sur la bouche pas les de bisous sur la joue, elle ne réagira pas au stimuli en plus si c'est vous, il y aura une explosion de couleurs !

Il se méfia mais l'exécuta. En quelques secondes, le jardin était nickel, comme avant mais plus beau encore !

Elle se détacha de lui et lui donna une gifle.

Tikret : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!!!!!!!!

Alex : C'EST THETI QUI M'A DIT DE FAIRE CA !!!!!

Tikret : ET SI THETI VOUS DIT DE SAUTER D'UN PONT VOUS LE FEREZ ?!!!!

Alex : UNIQUEMENT POUR PROUVER MON AMOUR POUR VOUS !!!!!

Tikret resta la bouche bée ainsi que tous les spectateurs de la scène. Elle haletait. Elle le menaça du regard et fonça sur Théti et la dirigea dans une pièce à part et c'est là qu'apparut Ousheb.

Ousheb : parlons en Egyptien !

Elles acquiescèrent.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons.

Hélène : Tu es amoureux Alex ? Vraiment, tu aimes cette fille ?

John : Elle est différente, forte tête, t'es pas d'accord Tristan ?

Tristan était l'ami d'enfance et d'Hélène et ressemblait à Trowa.

Tristan : Moi, plutôt, elle m'intrigue, tu en penses quoi, Will ?

William, l'ami d'enfance de Tristan et d'Hilde et d'Alex, ressemblait à Quatre.

Alex : Je ne sais pas quoi penser ! Un moment je veux l'étrangler et de l'autre je veux la protéger car elle a ce regard si triste et si craintif à la fois. Elle m'envoie balader et je ne sais pas pourquoi je reviens vers elle comme un bon petit toutou.

Shang et Odin, Xiaolang : Tu l'as dans la peau !

Paul : Moi j'appelle ça de l'amour ! Tu es amoureux pour la première fois de ta vie et tu perds les pédales. Ah, ça me fait penser quand j'ai rencontré la mère d'Odin…

Odin : Papa ! Personne ne veut entendre ça ! Pour ton problème, c'est toi qui vas devoir lui montrer que tu tiens à elle !

Shang : Elle était choquée après tes paroles mais en amour, tu dois te battre pour elle sinon elle continuera à le faire seule.

Ils entendirent des cris et se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Ils virent Théti ses vêtements déchirés et Tikret sous les draps pour cacher sa nudité !

Hélène : Que s'est il passé ici ?!!

La pièce était sans dessus dessous !

Tikret : Ce crétin….Je vais le tuer !! T'as vu la marque qu'il m'a laissée ?!

Elle examina son épaule.

Théti : Heureusement qu'Ousheb n'était pas là et que tu sais tirer à l'arc !

Tikret : je vise toujours juste !

Théti : N'empêche qu'il te fait la cour ce capitaine, son oiseau est venu nous trouver et que c'est un obsédé !

Tikret : Ehhhh !!! Qui a encore ses vêtements, qui ne les a plus ?

Théti : Tu marques un point !

Alex : Excusez nous !

Théti et Tikret : Aaaaaaaah ! Vous auriez pu prévenir non !

Elle prit une couverture et se couvrit.

Odin : Que s'est il passé ?

Paul : Quel capitaine de la garde ?

John : Tir à l'arc ?

Shang : Obsédé ?

Tristan : Oiseau ?

William : Viser juste…

Tikret/Théti : Personne ! Ce n'est rien mais auriez vous des vêtements à nous prêter ?

Ils leur donnèrent des vêtements et ils s'en allèrent.

Tikret : Mince, on a failli être bon !!!

Théti : Non c'était mauvais t'as une dette envers moi….

Tikret : je ne veux plus voir un homme nu de ma vie !!!! Pourquoi je dis cette phrase ?!!!!!!

Théti : Moi non plus je ne sais pas ! Enfin bref, faisons preuve de prudence…au fait que vas tu faire de la déclaration d'Alex ?

Tikret : Cet imbécile mérite les 7 fléaux d'Egypte !!!

Théti : Tikret !! Veux tu arrêter ?!!! Il t'aime !

Tikret : Et alors ?!!

Théti : Ouvre ton cœur… Les hommes ne sont pas tous des salauds…

Tikret : pourquoi il y aurait une exception ?

Théti : Et Xiao ? Le considère tu comme tel ?

Tikret : Non, Il est gentil, doux, calme, prévenant…

Théti : Si Alex est ami avec lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas méchant et je sais que Xiao ne peut me mentir….

Tikret : Où tu veux en venir ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse tourner autour du pot !

Théti : Apprends à le connaître avant de t'en faire une idée préconçue….

Tikret resta silencieuse.

Théti : sois patiente et comme l'a dit Ousheb, tu risques d'apprendre beaucoup de choses…Pour ma part, il est meilleur que cet imbécile de capitaine !

Elle soupira et rejoignirent les autres.

Alex se dirigea spontanément vers Tikret.

Alex : désolé pour….

Il fut interrompit par Tikret

Tikret : je sais merci mais c'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses sur mon comportement mais vous m'étiez suspect…Mais ce ne change pas le fait que vous ayez embrassé et j'ai horreur de ça ! Mais je vous pardonne pour ça car c'est Théti qui vous l'a ordonné ! Mais la prochaine fois demandez la permission bien que je dirai toujours non !

Théti : Ca c'est ce que tu crois Ti-chan !

Tikret : Théti, tu ne voudrais pas que Xiao ait des problèmes….

Théti : Que veux tu dire par là ?

Tikret : Moi, rien.

Théti : Parle !

Tikret : Je ne te dirai rien puisque tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

Théti : C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Ils passèrent une très bonne après-midi. Puis les jours et les mois passaient. Tikret et Ousheb se rapprochaient de Clow et d'Alex. Cependant elles ignoraient que dans l'ombre que Namai les observaient et étaient jaloux.

Namai : Comment peut-elle me faire ça à moi ?

Le capitaine de la garde l'avait rejoint et ne supportait pas Alex. Il tenta de l'assassiner mais Tikret était toujours plus rapide que lui. Puis ce qu'ils haïssaient c'était les baisers et les regards tendres qu'ils s'échangeaient en croyant qu'ils étaient invincibles. Mais Namai trouva un excellent prétexte de se plaindre chez les Dieux. Ces derniers n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles alors ils décidèrent de s'associer à Seth afin de contrôler Ousheb et Tikret. Mais ce ne fut pas facile car Tikret et Ousheb sentaient dès qu'on essayait de les manipuler…Alors l'improbable se produit….Tikret était contrôlée par une chimère grâce à Namai…

Elle détruisit beaucoup de maisons, de terre et elle se réveilla en tant qu'ange de la Mort en apportant désespoir et famine. Quand elle arriva à terme, Ousheb aussi contrôlée tua de sang froid le pharaon et les gardes. Tout fut détruit, tout. Tikret regarda tout autour d'elle, elle ne vit que désolation. Les dieux se réunirent.

Horus : C'est fini…

Mâat : Bien sûr, tout ça à cause de Seth !

Seth : J'ai rien à voir là dedans !

Osiris : Tu as donné les moyens à Namai ! Regarde l'Egypte est détruite et ruinée ! Des conneries, ça ne t'a pas suffit de me découper ?!! Là tu nous as crée la meilleure : destruction d'un pays qu'on devait protéger !

Bastet : Si j'avais su…

Isis : Toi tu ne sais rien, tu dors !

Bastet : Hééééé !! Me cherche pas !

Ils se mirent à se disputer.

Horus : IL SUFFIT !!!! VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE NOUS QUERELLER ?!!! ON DOIT S'UNIR POUR REFAIRE L'EGYPTE ! LES DISPUTES FAMILIALES APRES LE BOULOT !

Ils baissèrent la tête.

Osiris : mais tu oublies une chose…Que faisons d'Ousheb et de Tikret ? Tikret est enceinte d'Alex et l'enfant ne peut pas vivre à notre époque….

: Je sais !

Horus : Ousheb ?

Ousheb : C'est à cause de moi cette histoire, non ? Tikret porte l'enfant mais le remet à Alex. Alex aura un héritier, Tikret se réincarnera pour retrouver son Shinigami et…

Isis : Et ton amour pour Clow ?

Ousheb sourit tristement : Clow savait depuis le départ que notre relation était taboue et interdite. Je l'aime, je l'aimerai toujours cependant nous savons que dans nos réincarnations on s'aimera d'une grande amitié et puis il tombera de nouveau amoureux de moi mais j'aurai changé…

Horus : Ma décision est celle ci : Tikret portera l'enfant d'Alex et après remise du poupon au père elle sera exécutée à mort. Son esprit sera réincarné en un jeune enfant. Ousheb, tu te chargeras des protections puis tu mourras et seule ta réincarnation saura contrôler ce que tu n'as pas su apprivoiser…

Pendant 9 mois, ni Alex, ni Xiao ne revirent Tikret et Théti. Puis un soir, au beau milieu de la nuit, Alex l'a vit se pencher au dessus de lui.

Il voulut parler mais l'en empêcha.

Tikret : Ecoute moi bien….Alex, je t'aime mais vu les circonstances je ne peux pas rester avec toi, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je te détestais au début mais j'ai fini par t'avoir dans la peau…...Si tu regardes cette étoile, c'est notre étoile, ce sera moi, je veillerai sur toi et notre fille…

Elle lui donna l'enfant endormi.

Alex : Pourquoi ?

Tikret : Je vais mourir ne m'en demande pas plus, je souffre déjà en étant séparée de toi.

Elle embrassa sa fille et lui murmura quelques phrases en égyptien. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Alex. Elle était sur le point de la fenêtre quand elle entendit :

Alex : son nom sera Yuki Tikret Tiffany de Haackeren.

Elle le regarda en pleurant puis elle disparut dans la nuit.

Théti attendait Ousheb et Tikret dans une rue. Elles arrivèrent et virent Théti et se regardèrent.

Théti : allez on y va !

Tikret : tu restes ici.

Théti : quoi ? Non je vais avec vous.

Ousheb : Tu aimes Xiaolang, n'est ce pas ?

Théti : Bien sûr mais vous êtes mes maîtres…

Tikret : Tu dois nous obéir ? On t'a toujours considérée comme une égale cependant si tu veux un ordre…

Ousheb : Retrouve Xiaolang et épouse-le. Change de nom et aime-le. C'est ça qui nous rendra heureuse…

Théti s'effondra en larmes. Elles la serrèrent puis disparurent dans la nuit.

Ousheb mourut en prenant soin que l'esprit de Tikret et son ange de la Mort soient à la bonne époque et elle se réincarna. Théti épousa Xiaolang et Alex fut un véritable papa gâteau envers sa fille.

En mourrant, il fit une prière : il aimerait aimer de nouveau Tikret car il ne se remaria jamais, beaucoup trop fidèle à la seule femme qu'il a aimé sincèrement.

Horus l'entendit et exauça la prière d'un mourrant.

A suivre…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mama : Ca y est le passé d'Ousheb est enfin fini, maintenant retour au présent mais ça sera au prochain chapitre

Sanzo : …

Mama : toi ta gueule !

Hakkai : mais il n'a rien dit

Mama : il n'en pense pas moins… Je vais me consoler chez les pilotes !

5 pilotes : Oh non !

Bis et au prochain chapitre !

P.s: Celui est l'avant -avant dernier chapitre c'est à dire que le suivant sera la conclusion et sera très long avant l'épilogue!!!! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année

Pour ceux qui veulent Dragon girl, ne vous inquiétez pas, ellle arrive et comme ce sera plus coourt, il sera fini aussi bientôt!!!


	15. La bataille finale

De retour pour écrire un nouveau chapitre….

Chap 15: La bataille finale

Toute la salle était sous le choc. Tomoyo, Emma, Sakura étaient bien trop muettes pour parler mais les militaires comprirent vite que c'était l'occasion d'agir. Cependant, la salle s'assombrit et une voix se fit entendre:

?: Bonjour Ousheb!

Tomoyo: Namai!

Il apparut, ses yeux de couleur dorés, son corps entouré d'une cape et ses cheveux noirs.

Namai: Tu ne voudrais pas t'enfuir?

Tomoyo l'assassina du regard.

Namai: En tout cas, toujours très belle ainsi que Tikret….serait ce Théti?

Tomoyo: Tu veux quoi?

Namai: Tu sais ce que je veux…

Tomoyo: Ah oui….qu'on se marie!

Namai: Mais Tikret sera lié au Roi du démon!

Tomoyo: bien sûr mais tu sais que quelqu'un ne sera pas d'accord!

Namai: Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse mais tu ne voudrais pas que je tue toutes ces personnes dans la salle….?

Tomoyo soupira.

Emma (murmura): Tomy, Sam et Spinny sont là en renfort!

Tomoyo(murmures): Je sais mais je ne veux pas risquer la vie des de nos camarades!

Namai: Tikret attention, je te vois venir, tu ne voudrais pas que je tue cette jeune fille?

Au centre de l'estrade, on vit une jeune fille au teint pâle endormie, ses cheveux cachaient son visage.

Emma: Claire!

Eriol sursauta et la reconnut.

Tomoyo: C'est pas bien le chantage Namai, tu sais que je t'ai toujours dis non…

Namai: Tous les moyens sont bons pour t'avoir!

Emma: Il me gonfle.

Tomoyo se leva et entraîna Tikret à sa suite.

Tomoyo: Supposons que j'accepte ton marché, libèreras-tu tous les gens présents sans aucun mal?

Namai: Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ma princesse!

Elle regarda Sakura, Meiling puis Eriol et Shaolan. Elles leur sourirent.

?: Alors , c'est moi qui fait les tenues!

Emma: Claire! Ca va?

Claire: J'ai connu des jours meilleurs! ô bonjour Eriol, ça va mon baby?

Emma et Eriol avaient une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

Emma: C'est pas le moment!!

Claire: Pourquoi? Tu peux me le dire?!!!

Emma: Ca y est tu recommences!

Claire: Je recommence quoi?!! Hein dis le moi plus clairement!

Emma: à me chercher des poux!

Claire: J'aurai la main dans tes cheveux!

Emma: Toi et ton humour décalé!!

Elle sourit.

Claire: Dis au gros monsieur tout moche de me détacher et j'arrive pour te faire le poutou du siècle!

Namai: Silence. Je ne suis pas gros et moche...

Claire: Attends..

Eriol et Emma: Non, pitié tais toi...

Les autres observaient l'air inquiet de leurs camarades. Emma et Eriol soupirèrent quand ils entendirent la suite

Claire: Je crois que je préférais avec les 5 beaux garçons là-bas que plutôt avec toi...Ils sont plus intéressants...physiquement parlant surtout...Wow, c'est Duo...Emma petite cachotière! J'ignorais qu'il était si sexy...Le brun aux yeux bleus n'est pas mal dans son genre...Non celui aux yeux verts...(sifflement)...Oh le blond...

Tomoyo: A moi celui là!

Claire: Enchanté, cousine...

Tomoyo: Enchanté...Mais tu sais ce que j'ai dit quand je les ai vus la première fois...Ils sont très sexy...

Claire: Ouais le chinois doit dégager une telle sensualité que plusieurs hommes deviendraient gays rien qu'en le regardant...

Tomoyo: Exactement! Je me suis dit la même chose...

Emma: Eh oh les filles!! C'est pas le moment de parler Yaoi!

Claire: Fais pas attention, elle est une fan inconditionnelle...

-Je suis en train d'en écrire une d'ailleurs..

Plusieurs cri de stupeur se firent entendre

Tomoyo: Naoko...Où as tu trouvé le temps?

Naoko: Tout simplement pendant mes heures de pauses, je fais le dessin et le scénario...et je me suis inspirée de ces 5 garçons...

Meiling: Non...?!!! Qui fait le uke par excellence?

Sakura: A ton avis, Mei?

Elles se regardèrent puis crièrent: WUFEI!

Wufei tomba de sa chaise.

(**Feylie** : le pauvre quand même -- Mama lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, même sur mémésen **Mama** : Ben quoi ?!! Il est sexy)

Naoko: Si seulement, je pouvais le tout nu...

Meiling: Il n'y a pas de problème...Je ferai le nécessaire pour accéder à ta requête...

Namai grogna.

Tomoyo: Détache-la et je serai à toi pour l'éternité...

Il le fit et Claire coura vers Eriol et lui fit un gros patin puis serra Emma dans ses bras.

Claire: Vous m'avez manqué...

Emma: Toi aussi...

Wufei: EXCUSEZ MOI!! JE NE SERAI PAS CE TRUC QUE VOUS DITES!!!

Elles le regardèrent

Tomoyo: Il est Parfait.

Meiling: Sensible

Claire: Corps fin...

Sakura: Cheveux longs et fins

Wufei: Maxwell et Winner peuvent faire l'affaire...

Les 4 pouffèrent de rire.

Naoko: Trop tard, c'est déjà écrit et puis ce n'est pas toi...Enfin il y a peu de toi dans ce genre d'histoire...

Namai: Ousheb...

Tomoyo: Ca va, je me prépare...

Elles allèrent aux toilettes puis se préparèrent. Sakura eut un costume fait par Tomoyo qui révélait son corps de jeune femme. Tomoyo s'habilla en égyptienne: une tunique blanche et autour de la taille une genre de ceinture en or, Emma fut un magnifique Ange Noir avec une faux d'une taille impressionnante.

Emma: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Quoi?

Emma: Et les pilotes?

Tomoyo: Il faut qu'on appelle leurs armures, leurs gundams...

Sakura: Meiling...

Tomoyo: Mei trouvera le moyen de se transformer et puis elle appelera les armures...Sakura, je ne pense pas que Namai soit au courant de tes dons, alors on va s'amuser un peu...

Emma: N'oublies pas il les détient en otage...

Tomoyo: Justement, il me semble que...

Claire: des infos?

Tomoyo: Sur une Hilde...

Claire: Sheibker?!!!! Une magnifique soldat qui aurait soi-disant trahi Oz car elle se serait associée avec le pilote 02...

Emma: Comment tu sais ça?

Claire: Je n'utilise que peu de dons magiques mais je sais tout sur les militaires, j'adore pirater...

(**Feylie **: comme Jack Sparrow ?! Ok je bouge, mais quand même Jack il est top classe comme pirate. **Mama** en admiration)

Emma: C'est pas bien...

Tomoyo: Que sais tu d'autre?

Claire: Elle aurait été tuée dans une explosion du satellite Xp3-451

Emma: Pourquoi utilises-tu le conditionnel?

Claire: Oh elle n'est pas morte, j'en suis certaine...

Sakura/Emma/Tomoyo: Quoi?!!

Claire: Je dirai même qu'elle est là parmi nous...Regardez voici une photo...

Sakura: Mais c'est Sasha, et une étudiante qui a été impliquée dans un accident...

Tomoyo: Ce sont des triplés...

Claire: Même en étant triplés, l'ADN change en quelques endroits et là c'est identique et j'ai fait des recherches: Hilde est enfant unique...Sa mère est morte en couches quant à son père, il l'a abandonnée dans le premier orphelinat...Il est en vie...Il est l'ambassadeur allemand Van de Birg, il a pris le nom de sa femme...Aucun enfant à déclarer au couple car la femme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant...Ce que je sais , c'est que la femme, Sandrine, recherche activement l'enfant unique de son époux...

Tomoyo: En d'autres termes, Hilde est Sasha mais pourquoi...Mais bien sûr...C'est elle l'informatrice des pilotes...Elle est dans Oz et fait en sorte que les pilotes ne tombent pas dans les pièges...

Sakura: Mais ton accident?

Tomoyo/Emma: Pas prémidité.

Emma: Elle ne savait pas que la limousine de Tomoyo allait prendre cette route mais ils ont détruit une base pas loin...

Tomoyo: Le fait que des militaires me gardent pour m'empêcher de dire la vérité...Les gundams m'ont protégée, ils ne m'ont pas attaquée mais il leur fallait...

Sakura: Un bouc-émissaire...Comme l'erreur venait d'Oz car il n'avait pas pris les bonnes précautions, accuser les pilotes était plus simple et comme dans certains pays ils étaient populaires, Oz se ferait aimer de la population des colonies qui acceptent mal leur implantation...

Claire: Wow...Vous m'épatez les filles...D'ailleurs savez vous qui sont les pilotes?

Tomoyo: Oui, je sais leur identité. Je ne vais rien dire pour le moment...

Emma: Je le sais aussi... Sakura et Shaolan sont au courant. Eri-chan aussi, Mei s'en doute, Naoko est la seule à ne pas savoir qu'elle sort avec un pilote. Mais Tomoyo, te souviens tu lorsqu'on était tous ensemble au restaurant, quand on est sortis, tu as vu Dorian, il t'a dit quelque chose, tu as été livide...

Tomoyo: Oui...Il m'a dit qu' il se ferait un plaisir à tuer tous les gens proches de moi...D'ailleurs Hilde m'a regardée bizarrement.

Emma: J'ai fait quelques recherches sur sa famille, il se trouve qu'il est le petit fils du mécène de ton père...

Tomoyo: Il fait partie de la famille des assassins de mon père...?!!

Sakura: Voilà pourquoi il te faisait une cour empressée, il savait que si tu sortais avec lui, il aurait le pouvoir, et à mon avis c'est lui qui informait Namai sur tes faits et gestes.

Tomoyo: Cependant Namai ne l'aurait pas laissé faire...

Sakura: Ah bon, pourquoi?

Emma: Tout simplement parce que Namai veut épouser Ousheb depuis des lustres et tu penses qu'il se ferait doubler par un blannc-bec?...Non, il ferait tout pour avoir Ousheb, Tomoyo...

Claire: Sait il pour Eriol?

Tomoyo: Non, ses pouvoirs sont puissants mais pas autant que les miens...Il a dû sentir le Clow en Sakura car elle partage les mêmes ondes que lui...Mais Eriol a perdu la moitié de ses pouvoirs lors du combat avec Saki, c'est lui qui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre. Il a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs au père de Saki qui était une réincarnation de Clow...

Namai: OUSHEB!!!! TIKRET!!!

Claire: Il s'impatiente...

Tomoyo: Il faut libérer les otages...La télé nous regarde ce qui veut dire que la mère et les soeurs de Shaolan aussi. Il nous faut une distraction, n'empêche Emma tu es sexy...

Claire: T'as vu? J'adore lui faire des costumes plus ou moins révélateurs sur elle...

Tomoyo: Je te comprends...Moi aussi, Saki est si kawai que des fois je casse son image...

Emma et Sakura eurent une grosse goutte sur la tête.

Emma: Les filles...

Claire: Ah oui...Comment...

Tomoyo: Claire, on va laisser un brouillard, détache les pilotes et Hilde...Dis à Meiling de faire déplacer les gundams jusqu'ici, Saki, fais en sorte qu'ils sont dans un endroit sûr et protège les par Shield, Emma et moi on s'occupe du reste.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Sakura lança la carte du Brouillard et elles sortirent suivant le plan...

Namai: Ousheb, où est ce que tu es?

Tomoyo: Ici derrière toi...

Il se tourna et vit Tomoyo près de l'autel en train d'attendre aux côtés de Tikret. Tout le monde regardait la scène devant eux mais ils sentirent des liens se défairent et Meiling entendit le message de Tomoyo et se concentra.

Naoko: Sa...

Sakura: Chut! Regarde devant toi...

Elle le fit. Hilde se détacha. Elle regarda qui l'avait fait mais elle disparut vite fait. Puis la terre trembla...

Militaire: Monsieur les gundams sont là et ils s'attaquent aux installations...

Les pilotes se regardèrent. Comment des armures se contrôlaient sans leurs pilotes à bord?

Tout le monde fut détaché.

Sakura et Claire se regardaient.

Sakura: Fire!

Le feu prit naissance dans la salle et tout le monde fuit de la salle.

Hilde: Ici, suivez nous...

La foule se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle aida la pilotes à s'enfuir et Meiling les suivit.

Wufei: Que fais tu à nous suivre?

Meiling: Tu crois que ces armures bougent toutes seules?

Ils la regardèrent.

Quatre: C'est toi derrière tout ça?

Meiling: Oui mais laissez moi me concentrer, 1 c'est du gâteau, mais 5 c'est pas de la tarte...

Ils se turent.

Meiling: Au fait, Hilde, enchantée de te connaître...

Hilde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Meiling sourit et lui murmura tout à l'heure.

Namai: tu es responsable de ça?

Tomoyo: Franchement non!

Les invités partirent mais Kuragané resta et se battut aux côtés Fye, Syaoran (J'espère que vous vous souvenez que Kuropi et ses amis sont venus pour chercher une plume…Mais il y avait 2 Shaolan alors Shaolan petit ami de Sakura et Syaoran ami dévoué dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) ainsi que de plusieurs personnes.

Tikret était dans un combat engagé contre son ex-futur époux. Ils volèrent en détruisant le toit.

Un caméraman continua à filmer le combat épique.

Namai: toi!

Tomoyo: Je n'ai jamais promis que je t'épouserai...C'est toi qui a toujours voulu m'avoir mais je ne t'aimais pas et cela t'a mis en rogne car je tombais amoureuse de Clow, un magicien du futur et je fuyais entre tes doigts...Sache que je n'ai jamais appartenu à quelqu'un, je n'appartiens qu'à moi seule.

Elle vit les 2 gardiens d'Emma voler à son secours et la protégeait de toutes les attaques. Elle vola et il la suivit dans le ciel...Et dans le ciel zébra, gronda...

Sakura avait mis tout le monde en sûreté et alla se battre contre les espions de Namai. Elle vit Dorian et se précipita vers lui. Eriol et Shaolan la virent foncer vers lui, ils se regadèrent et protégèrent ses arrières.

Sakura: Alors Dorian, il t'avait promis quoi? Epouser Tomoyo? La fortune? Un grade important?

Dorian: J'épouserai Tomoyo et elle sera à moi pour l'éternité...car j'étais son descendant...

Sakura: Oublies tu le fait que Namai attend des siècles pour l'avoir? Sword!

Une épée apparut et devient une escrimeuse hors pair.

Dorian: Ousheb n'est pas Tomoyo et Tomoyo n'est pas Ousheb.

Sakura en parant un coup: Tu croyais vraiment que Tomoyo n'aurait pas objecté? Qu'en la menacant, elle viendrait tel un chat apeurée...Tomoyo ne t'aime pas...

Dorian: Non c'est faux...

Sakura: Réfléchis un peu...Elle ne t'a adressé la parole que lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire, tu essayais de la draguer mais elle a repoussé toutes tes avances mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'a mis dans une colère noire...Quatre est arrivé et elle s'est intéressée à lui et tu as joué au mauvais perdant...Tu l'as menacé...Ce que tu ignorais, c'est que Namai avait des plans déjà prévu pour elle...Et quand tu as vu que tu étais devant le fait accompli...Cela t'a encore plus énervé...

Dorian: La ferme Sakura! Tu ne comprends rien!

Il fonça vers elle et utilisa ses poingts. Heuresement que Fight agissait sur elle!

Sakura: Si je comprends...bien plus tu veux dire...Tu as essayé de battre Namai mais il est plus fort que toi...Tu n'as été qu'un instrument entre ses mains pour obtenir Tomoyo...Tu me fais pitié...C'est toi qui a perdu...Tomoyo et le succès de l'avoir...

Il essaya de la frapper mais Yué se précipita vers elle et et Kéro le tua.

Yué: Ca va?

Sakura: Oui mais il me fait pitié...

Shaolan: Saki!

Eriol: Sakura!

Ils la rejoignirent ainsi que Ruby et Spinel.

Eriol: Bien, les pilotes sont dans leur cockpit et Meiling les protège. Si on s'occupait de ceux là?

Ruby: C'est parti!

Shaolan resta à côté de Sakura.

Shaolan: Ca va?

Sakura: Ouais...Disons, c'est la première fois que je te tue quelqu'un...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine.

Shaolan: Je te comprends...Mais lui allait te tuer et Yué et Kéro ne l'auraient pas permis...C'était toi ou lui...

Sakura soupira et murmura Merci et fonça vers les autres pour les aider.

Tikret: Je te l'ai déjà dit...Je ne t'épouserai pas! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois associé à lui...Martin, tu as été un ami mais tu m'as trahie...Evidemment que mon père était fou de rage quand il a appris ta trahison...Claire a voulu te tuer...Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas empêcher...

Martin: J'étais ton meilleur ami et je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais quand j'ai su que tu en aimerais un autre, je ne l'ai pas supporté...

Tikret: Arrête de faire la victime! J'ai eu le beguin pour toi mais je n'aurais jamais été amoureuse de toi...N'importe quelle fille aurait eu le beguin pour toi parce que tu étais d'une telle gentillesse avec les gens...Mais je ne t'aimais pas. Je savais que si je tombais amoureuse, j'en perdrais les moyens et je l'ai vu en rêve et toi tu m'as dénoncés avec ton pote Tim aux autorités si mon père n'était pas protégé par le gourvernement américain, j'aurai été encore dans ce laboratoire et on a tout détruit...mais t'associer à Namai a été la connerie monumentale de ta vie...Tu croyais que je serais à toi?!!

Martin: Je ne te partagerai avec personne...

Il envoya un torrent de tonerre qu'elle évita et s'approcha mais para le coup.

Tikret: Tu es bête! Je savais que je tomberais amoureuse de Shinigami et je ne t'ai jamais appartenu...

Elle vit Deathscythe entouré de Taurus et d'un coup de sceptre, ils explosèrent. Elle vit le Gundam la regarder et lui fit le V de victoire. Duo souria et retourna à son combat.

Martin: Il ne te connait pas!

Emma: Maintenant Oui et je sais son secret... Si tu laisse tomber Namai...

Elle vit le ciel s'assombrir et se tourna vers Tomoyo. Elle vit ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus. Cependant Tomoyo se tourna vers Emma et lui souria. Emma leva 2 pouces.

Martin: Je crois qu'elle se laisse dominer et elle va perdre...

Emma: Je ne crois pas! Elle gagnera ses pouvoirs la dominent mais elle réussira à gagner. Tout comme moi alors?

Martin: Quoi?

Emma: Te rendras tu?

Martin: Jamais!

Emma: Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire...ET Je vais gagner.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges. Elle savait que Tomoyo faisait une lutte intérieure et tout l'environnement en pâtissait...Ses pouvoirs d'Ange de La Mort s'en trouvaient grandis...

Pendant ce temps, Namai avait lancé un sort pour permettre que Tomoyo retrouve tous ses pouvoirs d'antan cependant il avait oublié une chose: Tomoyo n'était pas née magicalement douée comme Sakura. Une aura l'entoura et ni lui ni les autres ne purent s'en approcher...Elle se trouva dans un lieu de flamme et quand elle leva son regard, elle se vit avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres...

Tomoyo: Que fais je ici?

Tomoyo2: Très simple, tu es là pour me contrôler, Ousheb ne l'a jamais pu...Namai a lancé ce sort et m'avait libérer la dernière fois...Quel grand bêta ! Il pense que je vais l'épouser, je préférais crever!

Tomoyo: Comment?!! Te battre?

Tomoyo2: Eh oui! N'oublies pas j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que toi mais aucune limite...

Elle sortit une épée et commença à trancher l'air. Tomoyo sauta et une épée apparut dans sa main. Elle para tous les coups, donnant coups de pied, poing...

Tomoyo2: Je dois dire que tu es pas mal...Ousheb n'a pas tenu si longtemps mais je vais gagner...

Tomoyo: Je ferai tout pour gagner...

Tomoyo2: Ah bon? Toi qui est si gentille, serviable envers tout le monde, tu ne te plains jamais...

Tomoyo: Que veux te dire?

Tomoyo2: Je t'ai observée depuis des années et tu m'agaces! Tu restes dans ton coin en sortant un truc merdique ; si elle est heureuse, je le suis également...Tu penses aux autres, je n'aime pas ça (elle donna un coup de pied, Tomoyo se cogna contre un mur) si parfaite, ta mère n'est jamais là mais elle vient lorsque Sakura est là..(Tomoyo se baissa pour éviter le coup de poing, elle reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre..), tu es insignifiante avec ou sans tes pouvoirs...

Tomoyo était au bord de l'inconscience et elle sentit son cou avoir une pression énorme...Elle comprit que son autre elle-même l'étranglait...La lave en fusion coulait à flot...Va-t-elle perdre ici, perdre ses amis, sa famille...? Elle vit le voile noir tombait sur ses yeux...Et elle sentit une main douce et caressante...Son père était là dans ce jardin avec Clow...

Tomoyo: Papa? Clow Reed?

Jensen: Tu as besoin de nous, ma tite puce...

Clow: Tu dois admettre tes faiblesses Tomoyo...

Jensen: C'est bien beau d'être gentille mais il faut que tu sois égoiste de temps en temps...Elle représente tout ce que tu voudrais être...Emma t'attend car tu es son amie...Et Quatre vas tu le laisser seul...?

Elle se leva et souria.

Clow: Fonce Tomy, ne l'oublies jamais sois toujours toi-même...

Tomoyo2 regardait le corps de son autre elle tombait dans de la lave en fusion...Elle se tourna vers la porte de la conscience. Décidement cela aurait été trop facile...Elle commença à marcher quand elle sentit une force bien plus puissante...Elle vit Tomoyo habiller de blanc..Elle leva son regard améthyste et commença à donner des coups que l'autre eut du mal à parer. Au bout de 20 minutes, Tomoyo2 tombait à terre.

Tomoyo: Je sais, j'ai l'impression d'être parfaite, un ange cependant c'est vrai j'ai tendance à laisser passer mes amis avant toute chose...C'est vrai j'ai jalousé Sakura car je n'étais qu'une pâle copie de Nadeshiko, la Nadeshiko que me mère avait aimée et perdue...J'ai jalousé Shaolan car il a réussi à avoir Sakura...J'ai envié beaucoup de personnes et j'ai toujours été malheureuse cependant j'avais Eriol...Il était loin...Je n'ai eu qu'une famille désorganisée alors que Sakura avait tout...Pourtant Quatre est arrivé et je me suis dit Tomoyo, il est temps de mettre tes rancunes dans un placard et d'être heureuse...Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui mais j'ai eu peur car j'ai appris qu'il était pilote de Gundam...

Elle sourit.

Tomoyo: En réalité, tu ne me détestes pas, tu veux me protéger, Ousheb a perdu car elle aimait Clow et Namai la voulait alors t'as préféré prendre sa place...pour la protéger...Tu l'as écoutée comme une amie ou une soeur l'aurait fait..Tu as été là quand elle avait besoin de toi...Maintenant c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi...Je refuse Namai et il faut le tuer...

Tomoyo2 sourit et lui prit la main et rentra en elle.

Tomoyo: Je te protégérai mon autre moi-même..

Ses pouvoirs augmentèrent et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Namai attendait et l'aura noire qui entourait Tomoyo disparut. Emma sourit. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Elle fonca sur Martin et le tua.

Namai: On peut commencer...

Tomoyo: Commencer Quoi?

Namai: Ousheb...

Tomoyo: Emma(Cette dernière vola vers elle) ne sera jamais la Tikret que tu as connue..et moi je ne serai jamais Ousheb...Mon nom est Tomoyo Dadoji et je suis la nouvelle prêtresse égyptienne...

Emma et elle s'associèrent...Une boule de feu naquit entre leurs mains et l'envoyèrent sur Namai qui brula...

Tomoyo: Puisses-tu finir en enfer...Adieu Namai...

Emma: Alors?

Tomoyo: Je suis enfin libre et je suis en accord avec moi-même...

Emma: Les souvenirs?

Tomoyo: Spinny et Chibi, on y va, on va faire ça à quatre.

Elles volèrent dans le ciel. Spinny et Chibi se synchronisèrent avec le sceptre d'Emma et elle récita des formules puis une lumière blanche envahit le ciel et retomba sur eux...

Tomoyo buvait du thé en compagnie de ses amies: Naoko, Emma, Sakura, Meilin, Claire.

Claire: Non, je suis désolée...Eri-chan est le meilleur...

Sakura: J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va rencontrer les Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper après-demain...

Naoko: Suguru a un joli petit derrière...

Meiling: Sakuma n'est pas mal dans son genre...

(**Feylie**_ en extase _: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Sakuma-san ! **Mama** : )

Tomoyo: Je ne dirai rien...Je refuse de participer à cette conversation...

Tomoyo se leva pour aller chercher des gâteaux. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de quelqu'un et vit que c'était Emma.

Emma: Ca va? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Tomoyo: Je m'inquiète...Tu sais qu'on a effacé la mémoire de tout le monde...

Emma acquiesca.

Tomoyo: Je me demande où est Quatre en ce moment...

Emma: Je le sais, je ne sais pas où sont Duo, Heero, Trowa et Wufei...Mais ce soir, c'est une soirée pyjama entre fille et on va rigoler car ce soir le thème c'est être sexy...Claire prend l'avion pour les USA dans 5 jours avec Eriol. Il finit ses études là-bas mais reviendront au Japon je pense...Hilde me manque aussi...Duo et Elle fomaient un duo comique...

Elles rirent.

Tomoyo: 8 mois sans lui et...

Emma: Oui il me manque mon idiot à moi...mais bon, on va avancer...Ce soir, on se fait livrer le dîner?

Tomoyo: Oui pas de problème de ce côté là...

Emma: Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, on a peaufiné les détails et puis chacun a apporté un truc sexy...

Tomoyo: J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir...

Emma: Moi aussi mais si on rejoignait les autres avant qu'elles n'appellent le FBI?

Tomoyo acquiesca et rejoignirent les filles qui étaient en pleine dispute sur lequel des membres avaient le plus joli derrière...

Spinny et Chibi étaient dans une aile de la maison mais dormaient car protéger Emma, c'était fatiguant surtout quand elle faisait du shopping.

Dans la soirée, toutes les filles plaisantaient et si un groupe de garçons avaient été là, ils auraient apprécié le spectacle. Elles portaient des nuisettes très courtes et qui les moulaient comme une seconde peau, très décolleté, des cheveux lâchés et des lèvres sublimés par du gloss...On avait dû mal à les reconnaître. Les anges étaient transformées en de sexy diablesses.

Tomoyo: Arrêtez les filles, le dîner est arrivé...Il faudrait manger..

Sakura: Non, on dance sur Joe Cocker.

Elles se levèrent et comencèrent à bouger leurs bassins sur la musique You can leave your hat on. Leurs mains se promenaient le long de leur corps. Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est que 2 magiciens entrèrent dans la cuisine et se faufilèrent silencieusement dans le salon. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, 5 garçons et une fille les accompagnaient.

Ils entendirent les rires et se dirigèrent vers eux. Et là, plusieurs rougeurs apparurent...sur différentes parties du corps...

?: Vous êtes excités! Pourquoi je suis là moi?

?: T'es notre soutien moral et psychologique...

?: C'est la même chose moral et psychologique Baka!

?: Je t'en pose des questions Perfect obsédé?

?: On se calme les gars...On dirait qu'elles ont changé de musique...

?: PussyCat Dolls, Hot Stuff

?: J'ignorais que mon cher descendant était un connaiseur

?: Urusei et arrête avec ce surnom débil...

?: Il a vu Sakura remuer le bassin et il en perd ses moyens...

?: Tais toi ! T'es pas mieux!

Tomoyo, Sakura et Emma sentirent des présences fortes magiques. Elles se sourirent. Shaolan et Eriol étaient là ; on va s'amuser un peu...Ils n'étaient pas seul: le Dragon était là seulement le Dragon ne viendrait pas seul, il lui fallait du soutien: donc les autres étaient forcément là...Bien si on s'amusait...

Meiling les vit, sourit et fit passer le message.

Tomoyo: Il y en a qui imaginent que leurs mains sont celles de Shaolan-kun

Sakura: Et alors, Shaolan a des mains baladeuses...

Claire: Oh yes..i need your hot stuff baby tonight

Emma: i want some hot stuff...

Meiling: Got have your love tonight...

Naoko: La chanson est finie...Je vais vous mettre Push my buttons...de PCD

(**Feylie : **les pauvres garçon. Du PCD, c'est pas fait pour rester calme, mdr **Mama** : Ils ne s'en plaignent pas…)

Claire: yeah encore du PussyCat Dolls

Tomoyo: Loosen up my buttons babe..

Elles se déhanchaient. La musique prenait vie quand elles bougeaient. A la fin de la chanson, elles s'affalèrent sur le canapé...

Naoko: Ca c'était de la musique...Si des garçons étaient là, je suis sûre que leurs pantalons seraient trop serrés...

Sakura: D'accord avec toi ma poulette! Si Shao-kun était là je lui ferais çi et ça...

Meiling: Qui es tu? Qu'as tu fait de Sakura?

Sakura: Sakura, l'innocente a décidé de se lâcher...et de donner sa virginité à Shao-kun...

Emma: Wow...Moi aussi mais à qui?

Naoko: C'est une excellente question My Lord...

Tomoyo: Nao-chan, je sais que tu adores le Seigneur des Anneaux mais quand même...Tu as fini ton roman Yaoi...?

Naoko: Oui et j'ai apporté des exemplaires rien pour vous...il fait fureur en Europe, aux Etats-Unis et au Japon. Ils veulent que je rencontre des fans...Je vais rencontrer d'abord ceux qui l'ont traduit avant qu'il soit licencié et le volume 3 va sortir...ici mais j'ai écrit jusqu'au 9 et j'ai dessiné jusqu'au 7...

Emma: Combien de volumes?

Naoko: Je dirais 15 voire plus car ma maison d'édition adore et ils veulent que je sorte des volumes spéciaux...

Claire: Adaptation animé?

Naoko: En discussion...5 sociétés se battent pour les droits...

Meiling: Auteur de manga la nuit mais étudiante le jour...Tu m'impressionnes...

Naoko: Ma mère voulait que je finisse mes études de littératures et histoire...Je suis en train d'écrire un manga sur des jeunes filles et mon éditeur apprécie mais je fini le Yaoi après c'est le mature Shojo...Et vous?

Meiling: Etudes de droit...J'adorerais être avocate..

Emma: Médecine...

Tomoyo: je dessine pas mal de vêtements et il se trouve qu'on aime mon style mais il veulent que je sois un modèle désolée chui pas assez belle...

Claire: Généticienne donc médecine...

Elles se regardèrent.

Sakura: Shaolan et compagnie sortez de votre cachette de la cuisine!

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent.

Emma: Vous croyez qu'on ne vous a pas remarqués ?

Tomoyo: Vous cachez très mal vos puissances les gars...

Duo: Vous nous avez sciemment allumés...

Emma: Tu étais là?!!!

Tomoyo: on avait effacé...

Naoko: Tout simplement car on s'est souvenus...En dessinant mon manga yaoi, je m'étais inspiré de Wufei et quand je les ai vus se balader dans la rue, je me suis rappelé de tout...Je n'ai rien dit sur ton secret Tomy, je sais que tu es une prêtresse egyptienne...

Duo: Disons que Shinigami m'a aidé à me rappeler...

Wufei: Dragon pour moi...

Quatre: Et on s'est souvenus petit à petit.

Chacun les prit dans leurs bras tandis que Hilde et Heero s'asseyaient dans un coin.

Naoko: Et vos robots?

Heero: Tant que la guerre contre Oz n'est pas finie, on est des pilotes cependant ils essayeront de vous voir, ou vous viendrez dans nos planques...

Hilde: Sasha sera le seul personnage que je vais jouer car j'ai réussi à faire croire que mes 2 soeurs sont mortes..grâce à toi Tomoyo...En effacant la mémoire des militaires, ils ne se sont jamais aperçus de la trahison...

Tomoyo: il faudra attendre la fin de la guerre...

Wufei:Mais là on ce soir et demain comme repos ensuite on partira de nouveau en guerre et on va dans l'espace...

Meiling: Je crois que j'ai 2-3 petites idées pour ce soir...

Ils allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres laissant Tomoyo et Quatre seuls.

Quatre: Tu m'attendras?

Tomoyo: Oui aussi long qu'il le faudra...

Elle scella sa promesse par un baiser long, langoureux et passionné. Ils se séparèrent avant d'aller dans la chambre pour laisser un souvenir merveilleux...


	16. The end

Chapitre 16: The end

(**Feylie** : toute bonne chose à une fin TT **Mama** hoche de la tête)

La guerre était enfin finie...Cela signifiait plus de cachoterries, plus d'espions...Les gundams étaient acclamés par les colonies...pourtant Réléna avait décidé de les détruire afin de pouvoir garantir la paix...

?: Tomoyo, bouge! Les mariés attendent...

Tomoyo: Dis moi qui a eu l'idée qu'on se marie tous le même jour?

(**Feylie** : devinez donc un peu XD)

Emma: Sakura et Duo! Comme ça, le nouveau départ pour tout le monde...

Tomoyo: Réléna est là?

Emma: Ouais et je peux te dire qu'elle est train d'haïr Hilde enfin Sasha...Puisqu'Hilde n'existe plus et qu'elle est le Vice président des Preventers...

?: les filles? Encore à papoter?

Emma: Saki! C'est elle qui a commencé...

Tomoyo: je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que je vais être Madame Raberba-Winner et toi Madame Li...Et enfin Madame Maxwell, un homme d'affaire impitoyable.

(**Feylie** : Mdr, ça me rapelle trop JR. Désolée, mais je suis si fan de ce mec ! XD)

Sakura: Maintenant que tu le dis...C'est vrai...On a fini nos études, la guerre est finie...Duo et Heero se sont associés...Wufei et son clan reviennent à la vie...Madame Chang bien sûr ils ont un peu changé...

Emma: J'aimerais partir en voyage de noces les filles, en plus on est logés chez Mr Winner car il a résidence aux Bermudes avec plage privé et piscine, jacuzzi...

Saki: Tu es drôlement influencée par Duo...Impatient comme lui...

Emma: il a grandi en moi...Papa et lui se disputent toujours mais ils apprécient...

Meiling: Oh...les filles...Naoko et moi on vous attend avec Claire...dans la limo et vos pères aussi...

Tomoyo: Toya m'accompagne à l'autel, je me sens honorée...

Sakura: Ecoute, papa aurait voulu le faire mais il m'a moi et Toya a été très honoré quand tu l'as choisi..Où sont Chibi et Spinny?

Tomoyo: Samantha est venue avec Suguru Fujisaki et vont se marier l'an prochain c'est pour ça qu'on a les Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck comme invités...

(**Feylie** : la chance, moi aussi je voudrais deux groupes comme ça à mon mariage, quoique non... je risque de partir avec Ryu-chan ou Yuki, Mdr **Shaolan** : même si c'est moi le mari à épouser ? **Feylie** : là c'est une question vachement... facile à répondre ! c'est oui ! Mouhahahaha **Mama** : MDRRRRR)

Meiling: Ecoutez, parlez de ça dans la voiture car mon dragon à moi il s'impatiente...

Elles rirent et se dirigèrent vers les limo en robe de marié...Quelques instants plus tard, ils prononçaient le oui fatidique devant le prêtre en présence de leurs familles et leurs amis. La réception se déroula aussi vite et ils s'envolèrent pour les Bermudes...

Elle savoura une coupe de champagne en compagnie de son époux.

Quatre: Et Ousheb?

Tomoyo: Elle s'est endormie pour toujours et a rejoint Clow dans son paradis éternel...

Ils entendirent une bruit sourd puis un rire.

Quatre: Décidement Duo est toujours aussi impatient...Comment ai je fait pour le supporter?

Tomoyo: Il est ton ami...Eh si nous aussi, on faisait comme eux...?Après tout c'est notre nuit de noce...

Il souria et la prit dans ses bras. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et insonorisa par magie et ils eurent droit à une nuit magique...

Et voilà que s'achève le conte de Sakura et les 5 Gundams. 5 Gundams prêts à les défendre, Sakura et Tomoyo des pouvoirs magiques puissants... Eriol et Shaolan des magiciens puissants...

La nuit étoilée leur fit un clin d'oeil. Elle savait que pour eux, la vie ne faisait que commencer mais ça c'est un autre conte...

Mama: Et c'est fini...Sakura et les 5 Gundams est officiellement finie..

Sakura: Elle va enfin se consacrer à autre chose...

Mama: Mais cocotte je n'ai pas dit que j'avais assez de vous...maintenant ce sera un Eriol/Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: j'ai peur...

Feylie : moi aussi !

Mama: Surtout pas...Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui n'ont pas commenter, Fey, ma soeurette que j'adore, tous les gens qui vont la lire et la liront finie, ma muse, Sanzo...

Sanzo: Nani?!!!

Mama: Oui et tous mes bad boys...Bisous à tous et maintenant à Dragon girl d'être fini...

Feylie : et j'ose prendre la parole pour le mot de la fin Je suis contente d'avoir été engagée comme correctrice et surtout d'avoir survécu aux conneries des mecs de cette fic. Qui a dit celles des filles aussi ? Bref, cette fic c'était tes débuts et ça a été un véritable parcours de combattante, mais tu t'en es sortie avec brio ! Je suis fière de toi ! T'as rien lâché et c'est le plus important ! Et je suis pressée de lire tes futurs écrits pour constater de ton évolution. Fighting, soeurette que j'adore !

Mama : Merci sœurette et ma première fic terminée…Au fait ceux qui veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé pour les autres Kuropi et Compagnie et Sanzo…Tout simplement ils ont fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire…aider Tomoyo…Je vous embrasse. Pour Dragon Girl attendez d'ici quelques jours 3 jours et vous aurez la suite...


End file.
